When The Black Fire Burns
by Elenea Galad
Summary: Trapped in a world where no one will speak about the past, Sasuke must uncover the deeply hidden truth about his clan. He has only two clues. The Black Fire hidden deep beneath Shizukanogakure...and Itachi himself.
1. Prologue

**Pre-AN #1:** I will try not to post notes at the beginning of any more chapters unless something is important for the chapter itself. There will be very few notes at all as I wish to display the seriousness of this story more than anything else. This is not a funny story in any way. I put my heart into this.

**Pre-AN #2:** Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are about 17 at this time.

**Pre-AN #3:** Emasi(OC) often calls Hakai (OC) 'chiisai-hito.' This is a rough translation of Japanese meaning 'little one.'

**Pre-AN #4:** For those of you reading my other Naruto fic, Ano San Taiyoo, it has been permanently abandoned due to plot interference. I am sorry.

**Genres and Warnings:** Blood, angst, mystery, possible limes, character death

There are several OCs in this story, but not too many, as a couple apparent OCs are canon characters in hiding. I can't really do a story without OCs, and as I really support the use of Original Characters, I'm not really going to try not to.

**

* * *

**

When the Black Fire Burns

**Prologue**

_My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Over the past few months, I have learned more than I could have ever believed would affect my life. Hard to believe it's only been a few months. Seems like years. _

_I could go on forever, but you probably want to know the whole story...so here goes.

* * *

_

A long time ago…

* * *

The Uchihas were debatably the greatest of the Konoha shinobi for their kekkai genkai, but three stood out from this great clan.

The first was second only the Shodaime. He died saving the First Hokage's life in their last mission together.

The second was a student of the Hondaime. He went on a suicide mission to save the entire village from a mad scheme of a massed group of missing-nins.

The third was the most well-known, for he didn't die for some noble cause, and he didn't have the most popular missions a shinobi could get. He was an assassin, and one of the best.

He was known as Hokuro, for the color of his chakra.

It's not known how he died. Some say he committed suicide. Some say he failed an assassination attempt. Some say he never died.

One thing is known for certain. The Uchiha clan passed down a secret jutsu which would seal the user's power, their knowledge, their experience, and their chakra, into a small crystal that their descendents could call upon in hours of need.

Only these three used this secret jutsu.

The descendents of these three Uchihas guarded those stones with their lives, unable to call on the gift, unwilling to use the power, for once it was tapped, it was gone, never to be used again.

One man came up with a brilliant plan. His peers were bound speechless as he told them of it. They decided that they would do it.

They would take one of their own, a child, and they would take parts of the power from each of the stones and fuse the cumulated chakras with the infant's own.

They would create the perfect ninja, a shinobi able to access the power of the greatest Uchihas ever born, a ninja to represent the Uchihas in the world, a guardian to protect them from their natural rival, the Youma, or Tailed Beasts.

They began to practice, to experiment as to just how they were to mold these chakras with others. They did not use the ones from the stones, oh no, but others. They learned and they tried…and they failed.

Time and time again, the chakras unwound and killed their host. Until those trying to succeed had nearly given up.

Then…they had a successful generation. They knew how to mold the chakras now. They felt sure that now…the sacrifices of earlier years would not be in vain.

The researchers had learned that they could not mold all three chakras into one being, one Guardian, but two chakras? They could be fused with ease.

And so, three Guardians were carefully chosen from the generation born that decade.

One was an orphaned girl found on the edge of town.

The second was the son of a prestigious Uchiha family.

The third, and the one to inherit the blood of Hokuro, was also the son of a strong family, well-known and expected to be a great shinobi.

From birth, and from the fusion of their chakras with that of their ancestors, these three were trained to be the perfect ninja they were created to be. They were assembled into an elite team of shinobi, the only team comprised fully of Uchihas. They could not be challenged.

But…somewhere along the way…the Uchihas who created them forgot that man is not supposed to play god.


	2. Chapter 1

**Part 1: The Child**

**Chapter 1: Home**

_

* * *

Some time later…_

* * *

She lay against the tree, covered in blood and sweat, the child she had struggled to bring into this world, alone, lay wrapped in her cloak, screaming his existence.

She knew she was dying, but she had to help her baby boy.

A shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, wounded, she had delivered her child early by about a month, but he seemed healthy enough. Now the child, the child that she had bled for, lay weeping against her chest, barely six years old. There was nothing more she could do for him.

Then she fainted.

She didn't expect to wake, but she did, her shinobi senses running wild as she looked around her. There was a man standing near them, watching them, unmoving. He seemed cold, but somewhere, deep in his eyes, hidden by hurt and experience, was the warm heart her son needed.

If she had been well, she might have recognized him.

Now she just held up her son to him.

"Please…take my baby."

He didn't move, but his eyes shifted slightly.

"Please, let him live, give him a home."

There was a moment more of silence before the man knelt down in front of her and took the sleeping child into his arms. She sighed contently and fell back against the tree she leaned upon.

"His name?" The man inquired.

She smiled and thought. "Takao…his…Uchiha Takao."

"Uchiha? They died."

Her smile grew. "Not all of us were there when Itachi went mad."

The man's eyes narrowed, but she was already dead, the soft smile still on her face. He reached up and closed her eyes, and then straightened, looking down at the babe in his arms.

"Uchiha Takao," he said to the wind and then turned down his path, continuing on to his destination.

_

* * *

Several years later…__

* * *

The stench of old and new blood was everywhere. In every crack of the stone walls, in every sigh of the wooden supports, in every surge of chakra, it was everywhere, even in his pores. He smelled it in his nightmares and in his days. It was the smell he would come to always associate with this place._

_Once again he was dragged from his bed with little explanation as to why. He wasn't quite awake yet, due to the drug they'd injected him with prior to his awakening. Obviously his senses still didn't recognize them as enemies, or they'd be dead by now. _

_He blinked a couple of times as they exited the dark corridor into the blazing light of the laboratory. The sight of the area was enough to burn the sedative from his body, sending the Sharingan ablaze, and causing him to jerk back against those guiding him. _

"_No!" _

"_Come on, you've done this before." _

_But he dug his heels in and pulled back. The sedative still prevented him from using his chakra and greatly decreased his strength, but he still fought. He wouldn't go down without a fight. Maybe the gate hadn't been closed all the way. _

"_Please! Anybody, if you can hear me, help! Please help me! Help! Please!" _

"_Shut up, you know no one can hear you." _

_But that didn't stop him from crying out his plea again and again. Finally, he turned his pleas to the medics. _

"_Please, not tonight! I have a mission tomorrow!"_

"_You'll be fit!" _

"_But it hurts!" _

"_We're trying to fix that." _

"_Please, wait until after the mission!" _

"_We can't, there's not enough time!" _

_Then they grabbed him, two grown men against a child, and chained him to the table, as always. Still, he pleaded, hot tears rolling down his face. His words were half-hearted now. _

"_Please…" _

_The medics formed the hand seals. _

_The boy screamed at the pain…and no one cared. _

* * *

He bolted up in bed, the nightmare, no, memory fading but the now familiar pain wracking his body in growing spasms.

Tossing the covers back, he crawled out of bed dizzily, his steps shaky. He made it to the bathroom as his body shuddered and he was overcome by coughing. When the spell let up, he spat a stream of blood into the white basin sink, marring its porcelain surface.

His chest seized and again the sink was stained with red. The pain subsided and he sank to the floor, resting his head against the cool base of the sink. He heard the door open and saw the flickering light of the candle out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you all right, chiisai-hito?"

He nodded. "It's getting worse," he gasped out.

The tall shinobi that was his only friend set the candle on the wicker table by the sink and then wet a cloth at the sink, washing the blood away at the same time. He then knelt and wiped away the blood from his little one's mouth.

"The nightmares or the coughing?"

"Both really. I can hardly rest."

"Do you want to get Chiyu to mix something to help you sleep?"

Surprisingly, he nodded. "I can't do anything if I can't sleep."

"I'll stay with you tonight, just in case."

Again, he nodded, his mouth still partly open as he took deep breaths. He didn't mind when the bigger man gathered him up as if he were a child and carried him back to bed.

After laying him down, the man went back for the candle, carrying it into the room. He brought his friend some water to wash away the taste of blood and an extra blanket for them both.

"I have to get away."

He turned. "Get away?"

"I'm tired…of all of this. I can't do it anymore."

He turned back to what he was doing, which was fixing a light tea to help his friend sleep. Unlike his friend, he was strong and determined. He didn't let things build until they exploded. If they needed to get away, then they would…immediately.

"We'll leave in the morning."

"I know where we can go.

_

* * *

Elsewhere…_

* * *

He wore the white bandages to cover the slashes made by the kunai on his arms and legs. He purposely got hurt on missions just to feel the pain. He understood now more then ever…he had made a mistake.

He started refusing to let Kabuto-san treat his injuries. Orochimaru-sama thought he was doing this to make him-self stronger and praised him. He watched the Snake Sannin pass from body to body, waiting for him to reach his peak potential as a host.

Now, at night, he sat on the bed, completely focused on what he was doing. Slowly, the kunai dragged across his skin, completing the kanji he was writing. The message complete, he licked off the seeping blood, relishing the cold metallic taste, a representative of his life.

The alarm sounded, Kabuto calling him from the hall; time to defend their holdings again. He wrapped the bandages around his still bleeding arm, the message inscribed so clear.

_I want to go home. _

Even as he ran up the stairs, side by side with Kabuto, he thought of the ninjas he'd left behind. He thought of Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji.

He thought of Naruto and Sakura.

Kabuto pointed him in the direction of a group of Konoha ANBU commanders. He took off without really thinking. With a speed to match his brother's, he formed the seals.

"_Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_"

Half the ANBU went up in smoke, revealing that what Kabuto had thought were two dozen ANBU was just one using _Kage Bunshin. _

He ran forward, Sharingan blazing, and the real one leapt forward to meet him. Every technique he used was met and matched. As they fought, they got further and further away from the main battle. They were lost in the forest, him and the ANBU. He half wished that he would die in this battle.

He didn't notice the blood seeping through his bandage.

Finally, he got the ANBU in a position where his next attack could not miss. The seals formed, he thrust his arm down and the chakra of his Chidori gathered, giving off its eerie glow in the moonlight.

The ANBU got to his feet, and then stared in shock as he brought his arm back, preparing to attack.

He ignored the sharp pains shooting through his arm, the Chidori burning the bandages from his arm, revealing the message plain.

With an angry cry, he buried the Chidori in the ANBU's chest. The ANBU screamed, the Chidori's light reflecting on them both…and then he disappeared in a burst of smoke.

"Kawarimi?" he whispered and then turned as the real ANBU came at him from above, catching him on the jaw with his fist.

The force of the blow sent him flying backwards until he hit a tree, the pain rocketing through his back and head, the burning of his arm a dull throb in the back of his mind. Two thin streams of blood fell from the corners of his mouth. As he looked up, the last thing he saw before falling unconscious was the ANBU, his longish shaggy blond hair falling over the mask.

The ANBU stared down at the fallen Uchiha, silent, his chest heaving with exertion. He knelt, lifting the Uchiha's chin to make sure that it was, indeed, Sasuke. Then his gaze was drawn to the kanji gored into Sasuke's arm. The wounds had finally stopped bleeding, making their message even more clear.

The ANBU reached up and removed his mask, tying it to his belt. His blue eyes narrowed as he brushed his bangs from his eyes, since he now wore his hitae-ate around his neck.

He sighed. "If you wanted to come home Sasuke, why didn't you?"

* * *

_Next update: August 16, 2006_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Decisions**

The moon was full and, even as the rain fell on Konoha, its light was not obscured. The wind was strong but strangely gentle against her as she stood at the western gate.

Like them all, Sakura had grown, becoming one of the best medic nins in Konoha, despite her young age. Her hair had grown back and became long again, but now she wore most of it up in a high ponytail, keeping it out of her work. She had exchanged her bright clothes for the simple white ones of a medic nin.

The rain started falling heavier and one of the other medics came running out, holding an umbrella over his head.

"Sakura-sama, please come inside and get dry!"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm waiting for Naruto."

"But, Sakura-sama…"

She shook her head again, then looked up again, out to the fields where she hoped to see Naruto appearing soon.

"Sakura-chan!"

She gasped and then smiled. "Naruto!"

He came gliding in, waving brightly with one arm as he supported something on his shoulder with the other. He landed just a few feet in front of her, his bright expression fading to one of the utmost sincerity.

"I told you I'd bring him back for sure."

She looked to the person Naruto was carrying, tears springing to her eyes as she recognized him.

"Sasuke-kun."

She closed her eyes, two single tears falling down her cheeks to mingle with the rain. When she opened her eyes again, they were filled with the determination that had made her famous.

She turned to the medic beside her. "Get Tsunade-sama! And hurry!"

The medic blinked in surprise and then nodded. "Hai!"

As he ran off, Sakura helped Naruto get Sasuke into a semi-upright position.

"Hurry, let's get him inside the hospital!"

Naruto nodded and together they half-carried/half-dragged Sasuke inside.

--

Sasuke woke slowly, his eyes coming open to focus on a bright room. From somewhere deep in his shadowed and sleeping memory, he remembered this room. He'd been here before, but where exactly he was, the memory couldn't recall.

"Where…"

"In Konoha Hospital."

He blinked and then looked down at himself. He was dressed in a soft white outfit, his arm bandaged again, but somehow his arms looked different.

"If you're looking for the scars, Old Lady Tsunade healed them."

_(Konoha…Tsunade…)_

Slowly, parts of him that were buried so deep that Sasuke thought they would never surface, came to life once more. His eyes snapped fully open with realization and he sat up sharply.

"Easy. Sakura and Shizune-neechan aren't going to let you go anywhere for a while."

He turned his head to find the ANBU who had defeated him sitting by his bed, arms crossed and one foot resting on the side of his bed, leaning back in his chair.

"Who…"

The ANBU reached up and tugged off his mask, revealing a very familiar face. Sasuke couldn't help but smile in relief, the change in his face like life flowing back into his starved body.

"Uzumaki Naruto, dobe!

Sasuke stared at him, unable to really comprehend that, at last, he was home. Then the door opened, admitting an older, more mature, but still familiar, Sakura. Before the relief could fully flood onto Sasuke's face, Sakura had crossed the room in three giant steps and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him up to eye level.

"What did you think you were doing?" she shouted. "You could've been killed!"

Sasuke tried not to think about the fact that he had wanted that very thing only the night before. Just as suddenly as she had grabbed him, Sakura threw her arms around his neck and began to sob.

"I've been so worried!"

He could see Naruto out of the corner of his eye, snickering softly. With his attention on Naruto, he didn't see when Sakura pushed away from him. However, he felt it when she slapped him with everything she had. She then walked out without another word.

Sasuke looked questioningly at Naruto, who just laughed. "I was going to beat you up, but I guess Sakura beat me to it."

"Is she always like that?"

Naruto shrugged and grinned. "That's right. You were never on the receiving end. But, yeah, she's always been like that."

Sasuke smiled slightly. "I guess…I guess I deserved that."

"Yeah. Well, I got to go listen to Tsunade-obaa-chan's lecture so…I'll stop by later if she doesn't send me on a mission."

Then he was gone. Sasuke lay back on the bed with a tired but happy sigh.

--

Tsunade sighed happily. She was finally done with all her paperwork. Though her worry of debt was still there, she and Naruto had come to an agreement, especially since he had become ANBU. She gave him the harder missions while he only got 40 percent of his designated pay. So her worry of debt was slowly decreasing.

Just as she reached for her bottle of sake, Shizune came in with a new pile of papers. Tsunade sighed.

"It never ends, does it?"

Surprisingly, Shizune smiled. "This is just some information on the Uchiha clan I found lying around in the back storage areas. I though you could look at it at your leisure."

Tsunade sighed again, this time in relief, and finished pouring her sake. She took a long drink and then viewed the papers over the rim of her cup.

"Why is this information important? The Uchiha clan is dead."

Shizune picked up the top paper. "Well, I was reading over the first few pages and they seem like research notes. Maybe the Uchihas stumbled across something. As Hokage, it's your duty…"

"I know, I know. I'll get to it."

"Tsunade obaa-chan!"

Tsunade groaned and Shizune giggled before scooping Tonton up into her arms, seconds before the blond shinobi burst through the door. Despite having grown up a great deal and nearly perfected his fighting skills, Naruto still had the same way of showing exactly what he felt towards everything and every one. Tsunade could easily tell that the boy was greatly excited about something.

"I told you I would do it, Granny, and I did it! Knocked some sense into him and he changed his mind! I brought him home!"

"Brought who home?"

"Sasuke!"

"Oh, so that's where you were yesterday?"

"Yeah! And now…"

"Well, Naruto…"

Naruto grinned and leaned forward on the desk. "Now you see I'm Hokage material, don't you? Don't you?"

Tsunade lunged forward, meeting the ANBU eye for eye. "YOU STILL LEFT THE VILLAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

Naruto fell back, throwing his arms up in defense. "G-g-g-g-g-gomen nasai!"

_Elsewhere…_

He knelt in front of the mirror, watching the movement of his hand as his appearance began to change.

His long black hair went up to be tied in a tight topknot. A single strand fell over his forehead. A rice planter's hat fell down his back from its tie around his neck.

Before he stood, he placed a single kunai on the floor.

Standing, he grabbed his bag and walked out of his room, down the mahogany halls, through the large sitting room, and through the library, for the last time. He met his friend outside the front doors.

"Are you ready to go?"

He nodded. "You don't have to come."

"We've been over this. You jump, I jump, remember?"

Again, he nodded.

Together, they walked away from the life and circumstances that had labeled them as missing-nins.

--

Sasuke stared out his window at the rising crescent moon. It was late, very late, but he had slept most of the day and now he was wide awake.

Shizune had said he could return home the next day. Many of his former friends had come to welcome him home. An older woman had come by and said she could fix his hitae-ate. He had been welcomed back without so much as a ripple in Konoha's daily life.

But Sasuke couldn't help but wonder…what would Orochimaru do when he found out? He wasn't the type to let things he truly wanted go easily.

And Itachi…what would he think? Would he think that he was giving up?

Sasuke's hands balled into fists, clutching the sheets in his grasp.

"No," he said firmly to no one. "I will not give up."

To the wind, he said, "I will kill you, Itachi, if it is the last thing I do."

--

On the outskirts of Konoha, a woman sat on the grassy hill just outside of her house. She wore nothing but a light kimono, her soft brown hair still wet from her bath. Her brilliant green eyes were teary as she watched the moon rise.

A twig snapped in the woods, and she turned her head sharply, tears evaporating as her eyes pierced the darkness, seeking an enemy, blazing with the Sharingan.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Buried**

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_Many years ago…_

-----------------------------------------------------------

The caverns underground shook with the effect of the ninjutsus used by hundreds of ninjas swarmed the sunken labyrinth.

Racing up the only exit, a single child appeared, a stash of scrolls clutched to his chest. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Kirill-sensei was right! No one suspects a child!" He said cheerfully.

"Wrong."

The developing ninja spun around, still clutching the scrolls to his chest and widened his stance against the enemy he could barely see. The shadows filled the corridor and covered his opponent.

The silence was broken by a chuckle.

"Relax, I'm on your side."

"How do I know that?"

The man's gaze turned towards him and he saw the gleam of his red eyes.

"H-Hokuro-sama!"

"Don't look so scared."

"But…"

"I'm not going to kill you."

The child let out an audible sigh of relief and the ninja chuckled again. Somewhere below them, someone hit an electrical wire and the lights flickered on. The child got his first good look at the legendary assassin, Uchiha Hokuro.

Even though he was looking away from the child, he still got a good feel of what people called the 'look that could kill.'

Hokuro was clad in black from the collar of his leather trench coat to the toes of his leather boots. His long black hair hung to his waist and was tied in a simple ponytail at the base of his neck. One strand of hair hung loosely in the middle of his forehead. His arms were crossed over his chest now, fingerless gloves covering his hands.

He wore the fang of a dragon around his neck on a silver chain.

And there, just like everyone said, were the small red crystals, embedded in the palms of his gloves.

Or in the palms of his hands. Depending on which rumor you believed.

Hokuro continued looking back down the hall even as the lights flicked back off. The red gleam of his Sharingan reflected off the cave walls. Soon, both of them could hear the footsteps of enemy ninjas on the stairs.

The child took several steps back as Hokuro stepped into the center of the hallway, his hands moving to hover a few inches away from his hips. Small spheres began to gather around his hands, drawn to red crystals that had begun to glow in time with his Sharingan.

"Run now, and do as your sensei told you to. Wait for me at the top of the stairs."

"But…"

"RUN!"

This time he didn't hesitate to run to the top of the stairs. By the time he looked back, the enemy ninjas had reached Hokuro and they stopped in front of him. Hokuro had his head down as the spheres began to form something solid in his hands.

"Sai…" he said under his breath with a smile. "…Kuchiyose no Jutsu…"

He then sprang forth into the crowd with a yell, the sais in his hands moving almost on their own it seemed, finding throats and splitting skulls.

Then the child turned and ran. He ran out of the caverns and into the castle built above them. He ran until he reached the roof of the castle. Surprisingly, he found Hokuro there waiting for him.

The sais now rested in holsters on each hip and Hokuro was staring out at the full moon, the moon that was now blood red.

"A red moon…what does that mean, Hokuro-sama?"

"It means someone powerful will die tonight."

There was a moment of silence and then the child looked up.

"Did Hondaime-sama send you after me?"

Hokuro shook his head. "I came after you of my own will. The Hondaime sent me…"

He spun lithely on his heel. "To kill you."

The lord of the castle viewed them both with a wicked grin.

"So…the legendary and greatly feared Hokuro is after my blood. I am honored."

Hokuro lowered his hands to rest over his sais. "Don't be."

The child took a few steps back as the lord's gaze fell on him.

"Sarutobi, why don't you be a good boy and give me those scrolls?"

The boy shook his head and surprisingly the lord smiled.

"Oh, you don't recognize me, do you?"

The genjutsu faded away and there before them stood a tall man with long black hair and yellow eyes, snake eyes.

"Hebi-sama!" the young Sarutobi shouted and took a step forward.

"That's it, come on. I knew you wo…"

The ninja froze mid word as he felt the prick of a blade at his back.

"Don't make this too easy, Hebi."

Hebi spun, bringing up a kunai to narrowly missing slicing through Hokuro's throat.

The fight tore across the entire roof and over to the battlements of the castle. Sarutobi ran across to the edge, clutching the scrolls to his chest.

"Hebi-sama! Hokuro-sama! Please stop! Don't fight!"

The two ninjas paid no mind to the pleading innocent in the background. The fighting only grew more intense, their movements appearing only blurs to those watching.

Their ministrations brought them to the highest tower of the castle, hindered by no field of battle, making their war parallel to the ground and perpendicular to it. Dual sais fought dual katanas in what seemed to be a never ending battle.

"Why did you leave Konoha, Hebi?"

Hebi managed another of Hokuro's advances. "It had nothing to offer me."

Hokuro grinned. "Then why am I stronger than you?"

With a well placed shove, Hebi was knocked off balance and fell towards the ground so far below, but the elite Sannin was far from done.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Beneath him sprang up a enormous serpent, spikes of bone protruding around his head and fangs to rival the greatest. Even without Hebi standing on his head, the snake, Sainan, was a force to be reckoned with.

But Hokuro was not to be outdone.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Sarutobi gasped as the second beast erupted from the ground, summoned to the field. Black scales and blood red fangs, wings that blocked the moon and merciless eyes, the beast was a reflection of Hokuro himself. Sarutobi noticed that the beast had a missing back fang.

Hokuro's summon was a dragon, named Hiyami.

The beasts flung themselves at each other, tearing and gnawing, ripping flesh from bone, needing no reason except the loathing of their masters for each other as a motive to destroy one another.

Even as the mammoths attacked, the two ninja fought upon their backs as if it were solid ground.

Hokuro's smile never faded. "Why do you fight me so fiercely, Hebi?"

Hebi lunged at him, the assassin barely having time to block.

"I left the village to be on my own. My family followed me, searching, hoping…You came after us."

With a burst of strength, Hebi knocked Hokuro off-balance, sending him stumbling back.

"You killed my father."

He knocked one sai away from his opponent.

"You killed my mother and my sisters."

He knocked the other away, and yet Hokuro never stopped smiling.

"You killed my brothers."

He thrust the katana through Hokuro's stomach.

"Now go back to hell where you came from."

With the katana still embedded in his torso, Hokuro reached up and grabbed the back of Hebi's head, pulling him down close. Thin streams of blood flowed from the corners of his mouth as he pressed their cheeks together, his lips brushing his former friend's ear.

Hebi had to strain to hear Hokuro's final words, they were spoken so softly. Only as they were spoken did he notice the grains of silver metal gathering around the red crystals, forming the sai once more in Hokuro's free hand. The words would reverberate around in his head until his death.

"After you."

His eyes widened and he tried to pull away even as he felt the blade of the said pierce the side on his neck. Hokuro tossed him back and he fell, a gurgling scream echoing through the woods until he landed harshly on the ground, the scream cutting off cleanly as he struck, his eyes still wide and staring.

The serpent, Sainan, disappeared in a cloud of smoke but Hiyami remained. He lowered his head to sniff at his dying bond and then sighed lamentably.

Sarutobi looked up as Hokuro's summon delicately deposited the assassin on the castle battlements before returning to where it is that all summoned animals go when they are no longer needed.

Sarutobi dropped the scrolls he'd held so dearly to and ran to his fallen comrade, falling to his knees beside him and placing his hands on his arm.

"Hokuro-sama, wake up! Hokuro-sama!"

Repetitively he called the ninja's name and shook him, but Hokuro was already dead. Tears fell from the boy's eyes, crying for a man he barely knew, the first death he'd ever experienced.

Footsteps on the stairs and several Konoha ninjas burst onto the roof. The first one Sarutobi recognized was his sensei, Kirill, who was quickly at his side, consoling him. The next two he recognized were the Hondaime himself and his advisor and assistant, Uchiha Irinia.

The latter two were more concerned with Hokuro's body than with the young ninja or the scrolls he risked his life for.

"Impossible. Hokuro could not be killed by someone like Hebi."

"Unless he wanted to die."

Irinia turned. "Sir?"

The Hondaime looked tired. "It's just something Hokuro said to me when I gave him this mission. Something about that being the last time we would speak."

The Hondaime stepped away to the young Sarutobi and his sensei, and to the scrolls they had all died for that night. Irinia, however, knelt beside the fallen Hokuro.

"Oh, my dear brother…what was going through your mind?"

She brushed her hand down his chest until something abnormal caught her attention. She parted the cloth of her brother's shirt and there, embedded in his lower torso, was a small black crystal, burning with a strange light.

"Hokuro…did you…?"

She said no more but brought out a kunai and dug the crystal from her brother's flesh. Placing it in the small valley between her breasts, she kissed her brother's forehead and fixed his clothing. Then she turned and headed back to the side of her master.

"Perhaps, Hondaime, we should keep Hokuro's death a secret. He was a ghost to the people anyway."

The Hondaime nodded. "It will be as you say."

Irinia's eyes narrowed as she thought of the days to come and the sun rose.

_Present…_

He woke slowly with the bright noon sun blazing overhead. It didn't take him a moment to realize he was being carried. Pushing his face further into his companion's back, he sighed and contemplated not waking.

"Oh, you're awake."

So much for that plan. "Yes,"

They walked on for a little bit more.

"Emasi,"

"Yes, chiisai-hito?"

"Put me down."

"As you wish."

Emasi delicately bent so that his charge could step down comfortably. Then they both straightened.

"Why did you let me sleep?"

"You didn't sleep much last night and I thought you could use the rest. Since you didn't wake until now, I can assume that I was right."

He lowered his gaze. He was grateful for the rest, but the last thing he wanted was for Emasi to ask what he had dreamed last night.

Emasi seemed to know this and instead he sat down beneath a tree alongside the path.

"Let's go ahead and have an early lunch, Hakai."

The younger of the two, Hakai, followed him and upon reaching the tree, sat down nearby. As Emasi handed out the food, Hakai's gaze wandered, looking first out over the fields and then further down the direction from which they had come.

He lowered his gaze again to his food, lost in thought. Emasi watched him for a moment before sighing.

The day passed on.

A young man…or woman, you couldn't quite really tell, walked purposely down the hallway towards the large oak doors that led to the Leader's office. Upon reaching the doors, they raised one hand and knocked three times, each knock a steady time apart.

"Enter,"

He stepped inside, holding the two cloaks he carried in front of him.

"Sir, I found these in the back rooms, on the desk."

The Leader looked up and viewed the two Akatsuki cloaks. The messenger raised his hand and also held up the two rings he had found.

The Leader lowered his gaze again to his work.

"So they have decided to leave us." He said, more to himself.

"Though we regret their decision, we will not begrudge them their decision."

Miles away, Sasuke jerked awake, torn from his rest by a crack of thunder outside of his window. The rain fell heavily and for a while he just sat there, watching the rain run in rivulets down his window. Then he lay back and listened to nature's music.


	5. Chapter 4

"_Though he be but little, he is fierce." --Shakespeare_

--

**Chapter 4: A Survivor**

The stream rippled down through the forest, guided only by the stones and the passing of time. Sometimes it would push over the edges of hills that had refused to succumb to its power of erosion and would be cascading over the soil and water-worn stones to gather in low depressions in the earth.

In one such place, the air itself seemed to breathe a deep serenity into the world. The water fell smoothly ever on into the sandy-bottomed lake, hidden deep within the forest.

The serenity merely rippled when the water broke as a young man who was swimming in the lake surfaced for air.

He treaded water for a moment, shaking the water from his newly shortened hair, now barely shoulder length. With a light smile, he swam a few lengths further out into the lake before stopping to tread water again.

"What are you doing, Hakai?"

Hakai spun in the water and saw Emasi standing on the shore.

"Is that your new form?"

Emasi nodded. "What do you think?"

Hakai grinned. "No one will recognize you. Hand me my towel will you?"

Emasi picked the neatly folded towel off the ground and held it out as Hakai swam up onto shore. As he stepped out of the water, his boxers clinging wetly to his body, Emasi couldn't help but observe the child.

Yes, child. Hakai couldn't be more than twenty.

His body was lean but muscular from his years as a ninja. Strangely enough, Emasi had always noted on his delicate hands, the nails clean and clipped. As Hakai toweled his hair dry, Emasi's gaze saddened as he now saw the two things only he knew about Hakai: the seal on his stomach…and the cursed seal on his left bicep.

He still remembered that night.

_--_

_They'd been separated in the battle, but now that it was over, he rushed through the woods, searching for his partner. He could sense him just ahead but when he reached the clearing, the scene that awaited him was far from relieving. _

_It was clear from their positions that he had tried to dodge, but had been caught too much by surprise by the man to completely do so, for the bite had caught him not on the neck, but on the upper left arm, slicing clean through the tough material of his cloak. _

_His little one shrieked and then fell limp to the ground as he was released by that demon of a man. Emasi ignored that man and ran to his chiisai-hito, now barely 15 years old. He was trembling, unconscious but had already broken into a cold sweat. _

"_Chiisai-hito…Chiisai-hito, wake up! Open your eyes and answer me. Chiisai-hito!" _

"_Aw, how sweet. You have a pet name for your pet. Well, he'll soon be mine. If he lives that is." _

_The snake then walked away, chuckling. Emasi continued to ignore him as he gathered the young Hakai into his arms, fleeing to the house where they had been planning to spend the night after the battle. _

_Upon entering the one-room house, Emasi placed Hakai on the single bed, stripping him of his heavy cloak and shirt. A light blanket then covered the boy up to his chest and Emasi placed a cool cloth on his forehead. _

_Emasi had already seen what this could do to someone if they were not the lucky one in ten. And Hakai was just a child. Yes, when he was awake and fighting, he looked at least thirty, but now…now he looked even less than his fifteen years. _

"_You're not going to die, little one. I won't let you." _

_He pricked his finger on a kunai, drawing the necessary marking over the floor and over his little one's body in his own blood. _

_The child was shivering now as he carefully divested Hakai of his clothes, wanting, badly, to wrap him in the dry blankets and hold him as he had done the night they first met, but he had to finish. _

_The wound had closed over and he had to reopen the cut on his finger to finish the markings. With quiet words and a jutsu that was barely a dent in his chakra, did he seal that mark on his little one's arm. Now all he could do was wait. _

_And wait he did. Oh, he thought that night would never end, cleaning the sweat from Hakai's brow, making sure he was warm, keeping an eye out for the demon that did this to him. There were times when he could've sworn Hakai had stopped breathing, but the little one held on. _

_Dawn's sun was creeping over the horizon and stretching its sleepy rays through the trees when the ever shrinking bundle in his arms stirred, pushing back the blanket and blinking at him through pain-filled and yet relieved eyes. _

"_Emasi?" _

"_Emasi?"_

"_Emasi?" _

--

"Emasi?"

Emasi started, looking up quickly at the wondering eyes of his little one.

"What were you thinking about?"

Emasi smiled. "You."

Hakai grinned and Emasi blinked in surprise again. To see Hakai like this was like seeing an owl in the daytime.

--

Nearby, two children, both about thirteen years of age, sparred contentedly in the clearing. Both of them wore forehead protectors of a virtually unknown village, but it didn't matter to them.

One had thick black hair that tended to fall in his china eyes and a happy smile that rarely faded, even though he was blind.

The other had long brown hair, gleaming in the sun as she danced a dance of death, if this wasn't practice. Her eyes were a sea foam green.

As they sparred, she didn't hesitate to use her full strength despite the fact that her opponent was blind. She threw several kunai in his direction, using them as cover as she sprang forward with surprising ease.

He easily blocked the kunai, ignoring the three illusionary kunais that stood out to him as dark blotches in a world of pure white. The actual threats stood out as red. He was nearly invulnerable to genjutsus for only one that could trick his inner sight could work.

He didn't even need his Sharingan to prepare for her attack. He could hear every step she made.

With a burst of strength she launched herself into the air but as she came down for the strike, he easily side-stepped the blow and counter-attacked with a roundhouse to her head. She dodged low and swung out her leg to knock his from under him, but he performed a simple aerial to avoid it.

At another sound further down the road, both of them froze.

As they stood there, two figures appeared down the road heading their way. One had dull gray hair, not the gray of old age, but gray, but the brightness of his dark eyes contrasted this so deeply that you couldn't help but want to guess about his age. He looked eternal, his skin maintaining an almost icicle pale complexion. He was strong with the muscle to prove it, but not so much that it overpowered.

His companion was shorter by at least a foot with bright silver hair and sea foam green eyes. His face was young. For the first time in a long time, he looked his age, the absence of a constant frown taking years from his face. He was lithe and he moved like a ninja, rolling his steps instead of just plopping his feet down, tense on the balls of his feet as if ready to spring.

The slight smile turned into a full grin as he saw the two teenagers further on and he raised a hand to wave.

"Takao! Takara!"

"Otou-san!"

Takara grabbed her brother's hand, even though he didn't need the guidance, Takao didn't mind. They raced down the path and into their father's arms. He picked them up, one with each arm, and swung them around lightly.

"We got your letter but we didn't think you'd come so soon, otou-san!"

Hakai pushed Takao's hair away from his eyes by habit, wanting to look into his son's eyes, despite the fact that they saw nothing. Takara was wrapped around his waist, a bright smile to match her eyes.

"I couldn't stay away! But now, Emasi and I are here to stay."

Takao turned his head in Emasi's general direction.

"Is that true, Emasi-oji-san?"

Emasi nodded, enjoying watching his niece and nephew's faces light up, for though he had never seen Shizukanogakure, only heard of Hakai talk of it, he was sure that never would any place feel more like a home to him.

--

Shizune decided that Sasuke could be released and as soon as the news reached Naruto, the blond ANBU took time from his training to half drag/half carry Sasuke to Ichiraku's. Sasuke himself could not deny that he had missed the famous ramen.

A happy and simultaneous cry of "Itadakimasu!" and both dug in to their bowls.

While they were eating, a woman neither of them had ever seen before came in.

She had long brown hair worn loose at the present time, green eyes that matched the color of her halter top that ended a few inches before her straight black mini-skirt began. She wore black heels that reminded Naruto of Tsunade's.

She didn't say a word but sat down smoothly and the man fixed her a simple bowl of ramen. When it was set down, Naruto could've sworn he'd never seen ramen like it.

The woman said her 'itadakimasu' under her breath and began to eat. Instantly Naruto was hanging over her shoulder. She paused, mid-bite, and watched him out of the corner of her eye. After swallowing, she turned her head to face him.

"Can I help you?"

Naruto eyed her ramen. "What kind of ramen is that?"

"Mine," she replied curtly.

The owner of the shop came over with a smile. "Kaiya came up with that recipe and I simply called it Kaiya's Ramen. It's too spicy for most of my regulars."

Naruto immediately plopped down in his seat and raised one hand.

"I'll have one bowl of Kaiya's Ramen!"

The man chuckled and went to work.

Sasuke, who was sitting the closest to the woman, turned his head to face her.

"Your name is Kaiya?"

She swallowed another mouthful of ramen. "Well, aren't you the bright one. Yes, my name is Suta Kaiya."

"You're keeping your husband's name? I thought you'd have gone back to Uchiha." The man said over his shoulder.

Sasuke stopped dead, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth.

The woman, Kaiya, shrugged. "Uchiha holds too many memories. Besides, what's the point of going through the paperwork?"

She finished her ramen without further consequence and she stood and left. Sasuke was moments behind her, leaving Naruto with a mouthful of ramen and a raised eyebrow.

They were several hundred yards outside the Konoha walls before she turned to acknowledge him following her.

"What do you want, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stopped, his mouth hanging open in surprise. He suddenly felt self-conscious in his borrowed clothes.

"How did you know me?"

"How could I not? I trained with your brother."

Sasuke stared at her and now he had a brief memory, an image that could have become the woman before him.

"How did you survive?"

"How did you?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were alive?"

"Why should I have?"

"Were you friends with _him_?"

"Were you?"

Now Sasuke was angry. "Are you going to answer every question with another?"

Kaiya raised a finely tooled eyebrow. "It's possible."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. She was infuriating…as infuriating as…as…as _Itachi!_

"You were friends with him weren't you! You survived because you _helped_ him!"

Kaiya's eyes narrowed to slits but Sasuke followed this accusation with a well-aimed kunai, his hands flying in seals bare moments after the kunai flew.

Her eyes blazed, not even needing the Sharingan to see the kunai and side-stepped both the kunai and the fireball that followed it. And then Sasuke was upon her.

Sasuke felt his breath rush out of him as a hand on his chest sent a jolt of electric chakra through him. He trembled once and then all was black.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Friend or Foe?**

_Faster…harder…more…_

A post shattered under his blows and he moved on, facing imaginary enemies, giving the training posts faces of those that he hated. The hatred that he had long suppressed came boiling up and he let himself be cleansed of it. Another muscle trembled under the extreme training and again he ignored it. His body was a mass of pain and stress but he couldn't quit now. If he quit now, he'd die.

He stepped just wrong enough on his previously sprained ankle to send a jolt of pain up his leg. The darkness had never looked so sweet.

In all of his life, Hakai didn't think he'd ever been as thankful for anyone as he was for Emasi. The former Mist nin, upon finding him collapsed on the training field, didn't waste any time in gathering him up like a child and carrying him back to the large, almost mansion-like home that he, Hakai, Takara, and Takao shared.

As Hakai lounged in the steaming bath, Emasi stood a little ways away sharpening a windmill shuriken. Hakai sighed and slipped under the water until only the tip of his forehead showed, his silver hair pooling on the surface of the water.

Emasi looked up and stifled a grin. "Hakai?"

Hakai lifted his head just enough so his eyes and nose were out of the water.

"What were you doing?"

Hakai sat up, his bare chest slick with a mixture of dirt, soap, sweat, and water.

"I can't use my chakra anymore. Not if I hope to live to a decent age, so I thought I'd work on my taijutsu."

Emasi tilted his head in surprise. "But ninjutsus and genjutsus are your specialty. I was the strength…"

"Things have changed, yuujin."

Emasi frowned. "Things have changed many times. Are you where you want to be yet?"

Hakai's gaze softened and Emasi wished he had said nothing. Hakai closed his eyes and sighed again.

"No, not really. I want to be home, but I never will be, now will I?"

Emasi moved over and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Maybe you need a new definition of home."

---

Sasuke slowly stirred, not even wanting to open his eyes. Every muscle in his body was twitching and ached as if he'd run clear across the country, completely drained of chakra.

"Drink this, it'll make you feel better."

He felt the rim of a cup placed at his lips and a hand beneath his head, helping him to drink. When the cup was taken away, he let himself lay back, resting. Slowly, whatever was in that drink calmed his muscles and took most of the pain away and by minute degrees, he opened his eyes.

He was in a house he'd never seen before, but it was clearly a family place by the ornaments and pictures. He lay in what appeared to be the guest bedroom and the sunlight streamed in cheerily from the window with its crimson curtains. Surprisingly, the combination of sunlight and the blood red curtains gave the room sort of an eerie effect.

Sasuke got his now bare feet on the floor, ignoring the pounding headache that the movement gave him. He could hear movement towards what he deemed the front of the house.

As he walked down the hall, he passed a room that made him backtrack and step in. The room was filled with every sort of ninja weaponry that one could imagine and some that he couldn't. From windmill shuriken to whips tipped with kunai, it was a hunter's dream.

Sasuke was enthralled, but he hadn't come to the one thing that would begin the biggest change of his life.

And all it was…was a picture of three people.

They were all teenagers, couldn't be older than eleven, all graduated ninjas wearing the Konoha forehead marker, and all smiling with their arms around each other's shoulders. The one on the right had shaggy black hair and bright black eyes, a clear Uchiha. The one on the left had loose straight brown her, her green eyes sparkling, a perfect image of the woman outside if only several years younger.

But it was the ninja in the middle that caught his eye. The ninja looked so different from the one he knew that he had to look twice to be sure and even then, he had to look at the signatures at the bottom just so he knew it wasn't a trick of light.

In order from left to right were: Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi, and Uchiha Kaiya.

"It's…"

"Impossible?"

Sasuke spun around to see Kaiya leaning against the doorframe. Her eyes were grief-stricken but dry, almost angry.

"They called us the Elite Three. They told us we would be the next Sannin trio. We were that strong. They told us we could do anything."

She looked up, meeting his gaze for the first time that morning.

"For a while, we believed them."

Sasuke was frozen speechless so Kaiya continued.

"Yes, I was friends with Itachi. I'm not ashamed to say that, but I did not help him murder the Uchihas. I don't even know why he did, though I have some speculations. "

She let him absorb this for a moment before going on.

"You asked me yesterday how I survived. I think this is because at the last possible moment, Itachi realized he wouldn't be able to maintain a shred of life if he murdered both of his best friends. And I do mean the last possible moment."

She reached up, untying the black ribbon around her neck, revealing a long scar across the base of her throat. Sasuke swallowed hard.

"Itachi…did that?"

Kaiya nodded as she retied the ribbon. "Itachi left me with that scar, but your scars are harder to see."

Sasuke hadn't realized she'd crossed the room until she wrapped her arms around him, his face pressed to her chest.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, that you had to go through this."

She then let him go and walked out. Sasuke caught up with her as she stepped out of the house. He looked around, finding that he couldn't even see the village from here.

She caught his gaze and explained. "I let the trees grow up between me and the village so that they wouldn't bother me. I wanted to be left alone."

"To recover from the massacre?" Sasuke said a little harsher than he intended.

Kaiya didn't blink however. "Not only that. I recovered from the shock of that and continued my missions, but the loss of my husband and daughter was too much."

Sasuke tried not to stop walking. _Not only one but two Uchihas were still alive, besides him and me, and I…_

Kaiya stopped and he nearly ran into her back. "There's the village. Go. Don't come back."

She turned and started walking back to her house. Sasuke recovered amazingly and spun around, determination in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

Kaiya spun around just as easily. "I don't have the time to be messing with you."

Sasuke glowered at her. "So you bring me up here to show me some old picture of you and him, say you're sorry, and pitch me off again?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I brought you up here so you wouldn't die. I could've left you where you attacked me yesterday."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "So you'll leave me alone again?"

"You were never alone. You just hadn't realized it yet."

Kaiya turned away again and Sasuke realized he just couldn't let her go. She had been there. She KNEW.

"They don't understand!" He nearly screamed, falling to his knees, at his breaking point from the years of self-torture and then going through Orochimaru and barely surviving, he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Please…please don't leave me." He managed to gasp out through the sobs. He didn't see her stop and turn.

"I am alone," he continued. "Because no one else was there. No one else knows how it feels…to have everything…and have it ripped away. I can't…I can't make it right. I can't be the best I can be because I don't know how."

He felt her arms wrap around him and pull him close. He grabbed onto the edges of her shirt, not wanting to let go.

"Please teach me…teach me to be what everyone expects me to be. Teach me…not just how to be a ninja, but how to live alone."

She 'shh'ed him softly, rocking him gently in the grass, and to his surprise, she began humming a soft song that he could've sworn that he recognized, but couldn't place.

"Yes…I will teach you."

---

Hakai stood on the edge of the village. He had always called it Shizukanogakure in his mind, but for the Council he'd elected upon founding the village decided that it wanted to be considered one of the hidden ninja villages was something he never expected. He'd dreamed, but never saw.

Far beneath him, he could feel that heartbeat stranded. It strained against him and begged to fly. He would have to soar tonight, or it wouldn't be able to contain itself. He didn't want that to happen again.

Without a moment's hesitation, Hakai bent and took off into the night.

Emasi watched him go.

---

It was less of a presence and more of a simple knowing that something was wrong that jerked Tsunade from her pleasant sleep at three o'clock in the morning. She stood and dressed calmly, but her senses were tuned to the world around her. Nothing really seemed out of place, no one had raised an alarm, but something was definitely not right.

---

He had entered so silently that the sleeping ninja that he observed had barely stirred. Itachi stood there without a sound, staring at his little brother with a mixture of unreadable emotions on his face.

Kaiya stood in the doorway just as silently.

"What are you doing here, Itachi?" she said just loud enough for him to hear.

Itachi placed a small scroll in the half-open fist of his little brother. He was dressed in an outfit that resembled what he had worn long before the massacre and Kaiya was dressed in the outfit that she often wore on missions.

A tan calfskin trenchcoat, sleeveless, tied with a metal ring at her breasts, fishnet underneath, fingerless gloves to her wrists and tan calfskin boots with three-inch heels. Holsters for her weapons of choice were inconspicuously hidden.

He straightened and looked at her through eyes that held no trace of the Sharingan, though hers was blazing.

"What do you think I'm doing here, Kaiya?"

Instead of responding, Kaiya turned and walked outside. Itachi followed.

They stood side by side over-looking the village for just a moment before they both headed to the memorial stone. Standing silent before the obsidian stone, Kaiya let her Sharingan fade and leaned into the solid comfort that was Itachi. He shifted his weight to accommodate her and laid his head on hers.

"Of anyone, I was sure you would have come to find me by now."

Kaiya smiled lightly. "I keep hoping they'll stumble onto those files one day and all this will blow over."

Itachi sighed. "I still feel like I'm being punished for someone else's sin."

He turned and Kaiya recovered her balance easily and sent him an inquiring gaze which he met without failing.

"Come with me now, Kaiya. End this forever battle back and forth between the past and present. End it now."

"I knew it."

Both spun around to see Tsunade standing there.

"What havoc have you planned to wreak now, Itachi?"

Itachi met her angry gaze. "I didn't come to fight, Tsunade-san."

Kaiya tried to restrain from saying anything.

"Then what did you come for?"

What Tsunade didn't know was that Itachi had reached his breaking point sometime in the last month.

"I came to revel in the blunt stupidity of the majority of the Hidden Leaf ninjas. I planned to leave without a ripple in this rabid peace but since you seem intent on destroying what the Uchihas created, then come."

He stepped forward and away from Kaiya who stared back and forth between Itachi and Tsunade, unable to move between her life and her love.

Tsunade began, not bothering to hide her intentions. Itachi would die tonight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ik

ki

**Post-Chapter-AN #1**: **Shizukanogakure is a translates roughly to Hidden Village of Silence. Referenced from Konohagakure meaning Hidden Village of Leaf.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Fire's Blood**

Sasuke woke sharply, staring forward into the darkened room, his hand clenched around a scroll. He stared at it but as he could already hear the sounds of a battle outside, he tossed it on his pillow and ran outside, not even bothering to put on his shoes, just grabbing his gear and a windmill shuriken from the weapons room.

His bare feet pounded down the dirt path outside to the village, his mind sure that Orochimaru had come for him. What he found was nowhere near what he expected.

The battle had already moved outside of the village walls but neither party had been able to land a blow on their opponent. Kaiya stood far behind the two battling, her eyes wide and fearful, unwilling to enter the battle. Tsunade whirled in a dance of death with her opponent.

It wasn't until Sasuke saw who her opponent was that he understood why Kaiya hung back, but he wasn't that virtuous.

He whirled forward, intent on joining the fight when Kaiya caught him around the waist.

"Let me go!"

"No!" Kaiya returned, looking over her shoulder at the battle. She, unlike the others, understood the mood Itachi was in. He would not be partial to anyone he fought.

Sasuke fought with tooth and nail until he relinquished to her iron grip and watched the battle as she did.

Itachi barely managed to dodge another of Tsunade's blows but she still felt that he wasn't fighting at his full strength. He dodged and twisted, but never once did he go on the offensive or even go beyond taijutsu.

They both paused and Tsunade was pleased to see that she at least had made the Uchiha prodigy lose his breath. She watched as he took deep breaths to regain his composure and thought back over the fight so far.

Something occurred to her and she smiled.

She flew forward, following her advance with a short burst of punches aimed for Itachi's torso, which he easily dodged, but Tsunade wasn't expecting him to go on the offensive.

He aimed a left kick for her head which she ducked underneath and shifted to her palms, seeking to knock his feet from beneath him, but he pushed off with his right leg, spun, landed on his left foot and spun again to connect his right knee with her chest.

Tsunade fell back several feet, her breath knocked from her. Itachi watched her with blazing eyes, not even bothering to ignite the Sharingan.

The Sandaime gasped and stared at him. Itachi glared at her, as calm as if they were just having a peaceful spar.

"Your problem, Tsunade-san, is that you are as slow as any Genin to me. I don't even need the Sharingan to see your next move."

"You damned murderer!" Sasuke shouted. "Go back to Hell where you came from!"

A wild pain filled Itachi's eyes that only Kaiya could see. Tsunade took advantage of his moment of distraction to land an impossibly strong blow on the one place that Itachi had been protecting throughout the battle: his stomach.

Kaiya screamed as an audible crack like lightning sounded through the air. Tsunade realized that she hadn't heard the sound with her ears, but rather with her chakra.

Itachi slid back from the force of the blow and fell to one knee, his arms wrapped around his stomach, a burst of blood falling from his lips.

Tsunade stared at him, wondering what could've caused the snap. Kaiya had let go of Sasuke and was now holding her own head, tears leaking from the pain.

The world froze and immensely slowly, a huge pulse of chakra escaped from the kneeling Itachi. It radiated over the field and then a whirlwind whipped up, centering at the Uchiha. A plume of black chakra rocketed to the skies.

"Black Fire…" Tsunade whispered as she watched it. What she didn't see was Itachi standing.

The earth beneath Tsunade trembled and then erupted with the chakra that had gathered beneath it, sending her flying to the sky. Itachi followed easily, raining blows on her form.

Tsunade forced him back with a whirlwind kick and then her hands flew into seals.

"See what I learned from my grandfather! _Mokuton Hijutsu, Jukai Koutan!"_

Trees sprouted around Itachi where he landed and he watched them grow with Sharingan, not even bothering to move. In moments, he was surrounded, blocked from view.

At least, he was for a moment.

"_Doton. Doryuu Taiga." _

Tsunade gave a choked cry as the earth beneath her gave way, her previous trees flowing away from Itachi in an enormous landslide that shook the Konoha gates.

Just returning from his latest mission, Hatake Kakashi noticed a loud rumble from the northern side of the village and took off without hesitation. He had a feeling he was needed.

Itachi stood, clean and unharmed by Tsunade's jutsu while Sasuke, free of Kaiya's grasp, rushed to help the struggling Sandaime from the mud. As Sasuke looked up to look for Itachi's next move, he felt a shiver creep down his spine, like dry ice, scalding.

The Itachi before him wasn't quite Itachi. His hair had fallen loose and he held a single hand just barely touching his chest, a kunai, no…a _sai…_hanging loose from his fingers. When he looked up and their gaze met, he whispered something that froze Sasuke to his core.

"_Kanashibari no Jutsu." _

Tsunade glanced up as Sasuke froze, his eyes wide and staring, seeing nothing. Then she heard a voice in her ear.

"You don't have time to look away, Tsunade-san." Came the seductive purr.

Tsunade spun, slicing a kunai through Itachi's chest, the clone erupting in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade spun around, but the real Itachi hadn't moved, the sai Sasuke had seen now vanished from his form. A harsh breeze came up, whipping the loose earth up to strike at Tsunade and she raised her arms to protect her face.

The same wind tore Itachi's hair in a whirlwind around him, and Tsunade could've sworn she saw a small smile in that black storm.

"Now see what was learned from _your_ sensei. _Doton, Doryuudan._"

The earth, wet from the previous jutsu, rose up in the shape of a dragon's head beside Itachi.

"_Karyuudan." _

As the earth dragon launched its attack, Itachi let out a stream of flames, an exact mimic of the attack the 3rd Hokage used on Orochimaru so many years before.

Tsunade wrapped her arm around Sasuke and just got out of the way. She laid his limp body down outside the battle grounds while Itachi watched her placidly. Kaiya was nowhere to be seen.

The 5th Hokage spun around, her eyes hardened. Itachi met her gaze with the Sharingan blazing for the first time in the fight. The genjutsu flowed around them both.

Kakashi rushed onto the scene and took it all in quickly. He rushed forward to help when his way was suddenly blocked by an outstretched arm. Unable to stop, he crashed into whoever it was, but it was like crashing into steel. They didn't even move, while he felt the breath rush from his body.

"Rushing into this particular battle would not be wise, Kakashi."

Kakashi, after catching his breath, managed to see who it was he'd crashed into.

"Uchiha Kaiya!" He cried in surprise.

"Close enough." Kaiya replied, her eyes gleaming with the Sharingan, her face set. "Now, you will be of no use here. Take your student and return to Konoha."

Kakashi's face hardened, a crinkling of his one visible eye showing his anger.

"Look Kaiya, you can't leave Tsunade to fight him alone."

"Why not?"

Having just realized just which student Kaiya was referring to, Kakashi flew to Sasuke's side.

"When did Sasuke get back?"

"Why don't you know?"

Kakashi formed a simple seal, whispered "Dispel," and placed his fingers to Sasuke's forehead. The Uchiha gasped and came back to this world, blinking furiously to regain his composure.

Kaiya dropped her arm, her eyes never leaving the battle flowing out before them. As Kakashi forcefully convinced Sasuke to return to Konoha, she stepped forward and into the genjutsu.

The world Tsunade had created was nothing but pure chaos. Itachi decided that he hated this place. Weapons, creatures, illusions within illusions, and psychotic whirls were everywhere and it was impossible to tell what was real and what wasn't, even with the Sharingan.

Tsunade herself seemed to be fooled by the genjutsu and that was when he understood that perhaps some of the illusions weren't illusions. Maybe…then his Sharingan gave him a detailed description of the jutsu.

He let a small smile escape. This was an extremely dangerous jutsu that trapped both the user and their opponent within its grasp. It was impossible for either of them to tell what was real and what wasn't.

Tsunade was desperate. He could use that against her.

A sharp pain echoed up from his stomach. The blow she'd landed had cracked the seal and sent that chakra spinning up. He'd contained it, but the chakra had changed him slightly, as it always did. There was no doubt, he'd be paying for this later.

Tsunade looked around. Sarutobi had told her never to use this jutsu but she didn't really have another choice. She had to fool Itachi. She had to protect Konoha.

Itachi ran through the illusion, scanning for any signs of chakra with the Sharingan, seeking out his opponent, but that wasn't what he saw first. The life deep within him sprung up without warning but this time, he gave in.

Tsunade saw a bright light flash ahead and it all became a blur. For a moment, she thought she saw two people who she only knew from the shinobi records. Then she collapsed, the darkness surrounding her.

"_Stop this, Hokuro." _

"_Why?" _

"_Because it is pointless." _

"_She began the fight when I did not wish it, Arashi." _

_Arashi shook her head. "Don't give me that. You loved a fight, and you still do. Stop it…now. Before someone truly gets hurt." _

_Hokuro sighed. "All right, but only for you." _

The field cleared, leaving no sign of Itachi or Kaiya, only a fainted Tsunade and the torn battlefield.

Kakashi was the one to find Tsunade and was relieved when he discovered she was only unconscious. She was relieved that the village was still safe and let the event pass without a ripple in their daily life.

Sasuke, however, was another story.

The dawn of a new day found him marching up to Kaiya's house with a determined look on his face. Upon reaching the door, he pounded hard on the poor wood until he broke the lock and stepped inside. Surprisingly, his efforts were pointless.

For Kaiya wasn't there.

Kaiya awoke in a strange home, the sunlight streaming in happily, the laughter of children outside. She stood up from the bed and walked over to the window, watching two shinobi genins happily talking about training. She sighed.

"What are you showing me, Itachi?"

The illusion faded. "Where you could be."

She turned around to find that he was much too close. "I already told you, Itachi, my home is in Konoha, for now."

His eyes narrowed but his voice was emotionless. "Why? Why do you stay there? They betrayed us."

"They betrayed you but only because you wanted someone to hate. No one else was left. The pain you felt and still feel, there is no retribution for it. Nothing can change what happened."

Kaiya looked into those deadly eyes without fear. "Feel no regret."

A trace of anger crept into his voice, abandoning the monotonous purr.

"I do not regret what I did Kaiya. I only wonder why you don't forgive me."

Kaiya's eyes fluttered softly. But she didn't have time to respond before Itachi rushed forward and embraced her.

She blinked in surprise, her arms trapped at her side. "I-I-Itachi..?"

She then gasped as she felt the prick of a needle at her neck before collapsing unconscious in Itachi's arms.

His gaze was cold and angry, just like he'd always taught himself to be. He gathered Kaiya's limp form up and placed her on the bed, even taking the care to cover her with a blanket in case she got cold.

Carefully, Itachi leaned over her, his lips brushing her ear.

"Of anyone," he whispered. "I thought you'd at least be grateful."

-----------------------------------------------------

**Jutsu Reference:**

_Mokuton Hijutsu, Jukai Koutan:_ Jutsu that allegedly only the First Hokage could use. Uses the chakra as a life force to sprout trees at an excellerated growth rate. User can control which direction they grown in.

_Doton. Doryuu Taiga:_ Causes a landslide basically. Usually followed by Doton Doryuudan.

_Doton. Doryuudan_: Earth Dragon thingy. Forms an enormous Earth Dragon's head and fires missiles of mud at opponent.

_Karyuudan_: can follow Doton. Doryuudan. creates a stream of flame from the users mouth in the shape of a dragon.

_Kanashibari no Jutsu:_ Jutsu Orochimaru used against Sakura and Sasuke. Immobilizes opponent.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Konsei**

_

* * *

_

Past

* * *

"Their skills are growing. They need someone less…incompetent to teach them."

"They are more than just prodigies. They are people."

The Hokage struggled to make a decision not completely in the favor of his favorite student and a wise one for the students in question.

"The students will be observed and it will be decided if a new teacher will be necessary. Until then, I do not wish to hear any more on the subject."

The two shinobi bowed and left the Hokage's office. Once outside, the smaller of the two turned sharply, anger blazing in his black eyes.

"You will not take my team from me, Orochimaru." Uchiha Keiji stated with more than a little malice in his voice.

The Snake Sannin grinned eerily, as was his way. "We shall see."

They were both surprised when one of the students they'd been discussing appeared before them.

Keiji smiled. "Back from your mission so soon, Itachi?"

The young ninja shrugged. "It was easy."

Orochimaru blinked. It had been a Class-A intelligence mission.

"I just wanted to come and let you know we were back. Shisui and Kaiya are waiting for me at Ichiraku's…" He paused and his gaze traveled to Orochimaru as if he had just realized the Sannin was there.

When their eyes met, barely an instant passed before the Sharingan bled into the formerly black orbs, distrust radiating from the young Itachi.

Orochimaru smiled. This child, in particular, would be his. _No matter what._

Keiji caught the look in his eyes, could feel the power from Itachi's Sharingan echoing out and he turned his student from the snake and led him away, an arm around his shoulder, without a word of parting to Orochimaru.

Itachi however looked over his shoulder at the man he didn't quite understand. He hadn't meant to activate the Sharingan, but it had been there before he knew it. He didn't know who it was or why, but he didn't like that man. Not at all.

_

* * *

_

Present

* * *

A soft sun rose, unconscious of the events of the night before. In its light was caught a young traveler, his silvery-black hair tied back in a short ponytail, his eyes closed as he hummed a song few knew. A heavy pack hung over his shoulders but he didn't appear to mind it.

A sound, perhaps the snapping of a twig, stopped him mid-note in his song and he turned to see a young woman struggling to make her way up the path. She gasped out one word before fainting.

"_Help."_

* * *

"You can't leave her out there! I won't abandon her!"

Tsunade fixed her sad eyes on the furious Sasuke. A year ago he probably would've wanted to murder Kaiya because she refused to fight against Itachi, but now all he wanted was to find her. She was right in her guess. Sasuke needed Kaiya. She was a link to the past, to the pain he had suffered.

"Orochimaru is still out there. I can't let you go."

Sasuke lowered his head, gritting his teeth. He didn't care about Orochimaru. Kaiya was all he had and he couldn't let Itachi kill her too. He had to make sure she was safe.

He raised his head, meeting her gaze without hesitation.

"I'm going, Tsunade-sama, whether you like it or not."

Tsunade's gaze narrowed in anger, but they were both interrupted when a person nearby cleared their throat. Both Sasuke and Tsunade looked up to see a stranger in the gate with short black hair and pale blue eyes. He had Kaiya in his arms.

"Kaiya!" Sasuke cried in relief and ran up to the man. Tsunade followed.

"What happened to her?" Sasuke inquired.

The man smiled. "I can't say exactly, but I feel she's been poisoned with lynocaine, a light drug which has the immediate effect of unconsciousness and then a 12-hour light flu. She'll be fine soon but you probably should hospitalize her to make sure."

Tsunade blinked and the man caught her gaze and laughed. "I'm sort of a medical genius. The name's Ishi Chiyu."

Sasuke ignored this exchange and tugged on the man's shirt. "Follow me and I'll show you to the hospital."

As they followed Sasuke, Tsunade fulfilled her innate curiosity of this man.

"Are you a medic-nin?"

Chiyu smiled. "Oh, no. I'm probably qualified to be one, but I didn't grow up in a ninja village so I was never trained. But like I said, I'm a bit of a medical genius so…I travel here and there, healing those who need it."

Tsunade nodded but she still felt some inane foresight about the man, like there was something he wasn't saying.

They reached the hospital without incident and once Kaiya was taken care of, the three met in the lounge. Chiyu gave a light yawn as Tsunade and Sasuke came in.

"You asked me to stay, Hokage-san?"

Tsunade blinked at the common honorific and for the first time began to understand just who it was that had rescued Kaiya. But she ignored it for the time. If she had her way, Chiyu would be available for study for a long time.

"Did you see any signs of struggle where you found Kaiya?"

Chiyu shrugged, "I wasn't exactly looking. I just saw her and wanted to help. I saw the Konoha forehead marker and knew to bring her here."

Tsunade nodded and they followed her outside. Pausing just outside the hospital, Tsunade gave Chiyu a strange look.

"So…you have no affiliation with any village?"

Chiyu shook his head, trying to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"I'm just a traveler."

Sasuke had to leap out of the way as a shuriken came flying out of nowhere and the clone of Tsunade that had been standing next to him vanished in a cloud of smoke. He turned quickly to see if Chiyu was hurt but he was nowhere to be seen.

The healer was several feet away, crouched low to the ground. Sasuke stared at him in shock, though Chiyu was gazing intently at the real Tsunade who'd appeared from behind the edge of the wall.

The shuriken was resting lightly in his hands.

Tsunade glared. "Kaiya wasn't wearing a forehead protector. How did you know to bring her here?"

Chiyu just grinned. Sasuke leapt forward.

"I thought you weren't a ninja!"

Chiyu straightened, holding the shuriken between his first two fingers, almost laughing. But still he did not respond.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. First, Kaiya, and now this Chiyu, wouldn't answer his questions: Kaiya answering with one of her own and Chiyu not at all. What was the point? Why wouldn't anyone answer him?

He hadn't realized he'd said this out loud until Chiyu responded.

"To learn, Sasuke, you must ask the right question."

He raised the shuriken over his head and from it a column of flame spiraled down and engulfed him. A moment later he was gone.

Sasuke glared at the spot where Chiyu had been a moment before.

"Damn! If I hadn't been so concerned about Kaiya, I would've seen."

Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Sasuke."

* * *

Upstairs, a soft breeze stirred in through the open window, playing with Kaiya's loose hair. Her dreams were faint and though she tried to see, she was like a child grasping at smoke.

Her eyes opened and stared at the empty room, her chakra having burned the poison from her system.

"Itachi?" she whispered. "Are you still there?"

There was no reply. For the first time in almost ten years, Kaiya turned away from the world and wept.

----------------------------

Chiyu left Konoha village whistling as he always did. He didn't care that the Hokage had almost figured out who he was and who he had worked with, it was almost a daily happening now. But soon he _would _have an affiliation with a village, with Shizukanogakure. He had a good friend there who was going to make him head of the medic-nins and then he could study as he wanted.

"We need to cut your trip short, Chiyu."

Chiyu turned and smiled. "Emasi, what brings you here?"

"What always brings me here."

Chiyu laughed and shrugged, a sharp contrast to Emasi's sincerity. "Ok, let's go."

Less than two hours of forced running later did the two ninjas arrive at Shizukanogakure.

Though Chiyu, like Emasi, was on his first visit to the village, he walked up to the Tsukokage's home without hesitation and headed inside. He found Hakai resting on a chaise in the back sunroom.

"Neko, Neko, Neko," He said, shaking his head with each word. "What did you do this time?"

Hakai Neko didn't respond, just gazed tiredly at the healer. Chiyu sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to use your chakra?"

Hakai coughed. "At least once more. What lives within me doesn't like being dormant."

Chiyu sat down on the edge of the chaise beside Hakai. "Here we go again, I guess."

Hakai nodded and Chiyu placed his hands on Hakai's stomach, the green healing chakra flowing over his hands.

"You cracked it this time. No wonder."

Hakai smiled weakly. "It was a great fight though."

Chiyu shook his head. "You two are so reckless. Don't say a word Emasi, you know you are too."

Emasi smiled and let the healing progress, watching Hakai's eyes go from pain-filled to relaxed to asleep.

Chiyu looked up from the sleeping Hakai and met Emasi's gaze, stern for the first time that day.

"You cannot let him use his chakra, Emasi. The tears in his chakra circulatory system are getting larger. If he doesn't stop, he'll die."

Emasi looked down and away. "I know. He's working on his taijutsu, but…"

Chiyu picked up his pack and sighed. "Emasi…we may have to keep him from acting as a shinobi."

"Until he gets better?"

Chiyu shook his head.

"Forever."

* * *

"Why did you send them? I could've gone."

There was silence in response to Kabuto's question and he sighed, staring forward, waiting.

And it was from the silence that two voices came.

"You were right, Orochimaru-…"

"-sama, he is there."

"He left…"

"…us and rejoined…"

"…Konoha."

Surprisingly, the Snake Sannin grinned. "Oh well, I've always liked things better when there was bloodshed."


	9. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Suna Kaikaku

"Tsunade-obaa-chan!"

A vein swelled in Tsunade's forehead but she ignored the sudden pounding in favor of giving the young ANBU a smile.

"Hello, Naruto, I have a special mission for you."

"What is it? Is it dangerous? Cause for someone of my…"

"This is a Class-A mission. You are to track two known spies and gather information on their current employers and report back."

Naruto scowled. "That's easy. I can do that with my eyes closed."

"They were last seen near Hisabaku." Tsunade said slyly.

Naruto blinked and opened one eye. "Hi-sa-ba-ku?"

"Yes," Tsunade tossed him the folder which he nearly dropped.

"The two spies' names are unknown but there are pictures in the folder. You are to choose two other shinobi to accompany you. Dismissed!"

"Wait! Obaa-chan…!" But Naruto didn't have another chance to speak as Tsunade shoved him out the door and shut it behind him.

* * *

Ino found her heart skipping several beats when Uchiha Sasuke walked into her mother's flower shop. She had heard he had returned but she hadn't seem him yet. Blushing slightly, she pretended to be fascinated with a flower arrangement while he looked around. While she busied herself, her mother came out from the back and stepped to the young ninja's side.

"What can I help you with, Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't seem too surprised at her presence.

"I'm looking for something for a friend in the hospital."

Ino's mother smiled. "How sweet. Well, I'd suggest this bouquet right here."

She selected a bundle of mixed flowers. "The yarrow means healing and the mixed zinnias are sort of like… 'thinking of you.'"

Sasuke nodded, paid for the bouquet, and left. Ino breathed.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Sasuke arranged the flowers in a vase that Sakura had brought for him by Kaiya's bed. He was so intent on what he was doing that he didn't notice that she was awake.

"I'd have thought you'd hate me."

Sasuke blinked and looked down at Kaiya. "What do you mean?"

"For not fighting Itachi, I thought you would hate me, as you do him."

Surprisingly, Sasuke shook his head. "I don't hate you."

Kaiya waited in silence until Sasuke continued.

"I don't understand why you don't fight him, but it's my duty to avenge our clan, not yours."

"Our clan…Sasuke, I haven't been an Uchiha for years. I wasn't even born an Uchiha. Just…somehow…I have the Sharingan."

Sasuke turned and smiled, a real smile. "That's enough for me.

Then he bowed low. "Now, Kaiya-sensei, will you still accept me as your student?"

Kaiya smiled for the first time in over ten years. "I'll train you on the same field Itachi and I used."

A knock came at the door and Sakura stuck her head in. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto is looking for you."

Sasuke looked at Kaiya and her smile broadened. "Go. I'm not going anywhere."

He nodded and followed Sakura out, closing the door behind him as he left. Kaiya's smile faded as she turned her head, looking to the single daffodil lying by her window.

* * *

Sasuke found Naruto standing with Neji outside of the hospital and he walked over to them.

"Sakura said you were looking for me."

Neji nodded. "Naruto wants us to join him on a mission to Hisabaku."

Naruto leapt up from where he was leaning against the wall. "Well, I originally wanted Hinata but she's on a mission so I have to make do. Are you in, Sasuke?"

Sasuke paused for a moment before nodding. Naruto gave him a thumbs-up. "We leave first thing in the morning."

As Naruto headed off, probably to Ichiraku's for his tradition of eating a bowl of ramen before any mission, Sasuke walked over to Neji who had the mission's file in his hand.

"Where is this Hisabaku? Is it a village?"

Neji shook his head and opened the folder. "According to this, it's a desert between the Leaf and Sand villages, though I've never heard of it before. It must be dangerous, to be a class-A mission. The name itself means Desert of Fire."

* * *

That night as Sasuke packed for the mission, he found his thoughts drifting to something Tsunade had said during her battle with Itachi. When that black chakra had appeared, Tsunade had called it Black Fire. It appeared to have some deeper meaning to the Hokage, but to Sasuke it meant nothing.

He shook his head and placed the bag by the door, ready to go in the morning, but strangely enough, he had a feeling he wouldn't sleep much tonight, so instead of heading to bed, Sasuke left and went to the hospital to see Kaiya.

"Make it quick," the nurse said when he arrived. "Visiting hours are almost over."

Kaiya was still awake when Sasuke came in. She turned and smiled at him. "Tsunade says I can go home tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded. "I'm going on a mission tomorrow with Naruto and Hyuuga Neji."

Her smile widened. "Really? What are the details?"

"We're tracking two spies through Hisabaku to gather information on their employers."

Her smile vanished and her eyes widened a little bit. "Hisabaku?"

Sasuke looked up from his hands at her tone. "What's wrong?"

Kaiya closed her eyes and sighed. "Nothing, it's just Hisabaku is a very dangerous place. I've been there."

"You've been there?"

Kaiya opened her eyes and looked to the window and for the first time, Sasuke noticed a single daffodil sitting on the sill.

"It was a mission, about 13 years ago." She shook her head, refusing to go on.

He stood to leave when she called him back. Reaching up, she untied the black ribbon she wore around her neck. Sasuke noticed a blood red crystal embedded in the cloth, nearly hidden to the naked eye. Kaiya beckoned for him to lean down as when he did so, she tied the ribbon around his neck.

"There…the person I care most about in the world gave me this. It will protect you in the Fire Desert."

She kissed his cheek and Sasuke blushed.

"Be careful," she whispered.

After Sasuke left, Kaiya stared out her window for several hours until finally sleep managed to descend upon her, but it was far from restful. For in dreams, sometimes the harshest memories take wing and come to haunt us once more.

* * *

After a long day of training with his children, Hakai hadn't meant to fall asleep, but sunset found him sprawled over his bed, face-down. Strained muscles relaxed as a soft breeze played with the curtains. Behind closed eyes, dreams once again took over his already tormented mind._

* * *

_

Past

* * *

"It's in red. That means we shouldn't go that way."

Three young ninjas, all less than three weeks apart in age, the youngest 11 years and two months old, sat fighting over which way to take to their mission, the map on the ground between them.

The oldest, 11 years and 6 months, blew his bangs out of his eyes with a frustrated sigh.

"Look, it's just a desert, and if we don't cut through this section here, we're going to lose them. We've already wasted too much time as is."

The middle, 11 years and 4 months, stood slightly angrily and shoved the map into his belt. "Fine. Don't listen to the sensible one in the group. We'll go the dangerous path because Itachi says so."

The other two stood as well, the youngest with a smile. "You forget, Shisui, that I suggested going through Hisabaku."

Itachi also smiled. "Besides, it'll be fun."

Shisui shrugged, unable to resist the contagious smiles of his best friends, Itachi and Kaiya. "The usual formation?"

They nodded and took off, Shisui following at a much slower pace.

Far ahead of them, a small group of about five shinobi flew through the sand, the desert quietly ignoring their passing.

"See? I told you we'd lose them in the desert."

The leader of the group said nothing, ignoring those behind him. Unlike his followers, he could sense there was something dreadfully wrong with this desert. He only prayed it would keep dismissing them.

The shinobi bringing up the rear suddenly gave a cry. They all stopped and turned to view twin dust clouds speeding towards them with an impossible speed.

The leader's eyes widened as the ninja beside gasped out, "We can't outrun them!"

"Into formation!" The leader shouted. "Protect the scrolls!"

The scrolls they had worked so hard to steal from Konoha vanished from sight as the shinobi formed a circle, each facing out. The two ninjas following sped over the ground between them and began circling the group, both moving so fast that a single opponent could not be distinguished.

The thieves waited anxiously, seeking an opponent, until the very earth beneath them exploded, sending them each flying into the air.

The first one to receive the effects of the two shinobi was the lowest of the group. He'd pushed off the ground before it had exploded so he wasn't forced as high. But he paid for it when a small fist connected with his stomach, followed by a loud shout.

"Ry-!"

The second received a side kick to the jaw, a kunoichi's shout following.

"-Yuu!"

A downward kick to the head for the third.

"Ba-"

Short jab beneath the ribs for the fourth.

"-Ra!"

The leader, who had been propelled the highest, suddenly found his two opponents above him, one male and one female, and the two met with their heels in his stomach, a burst of blood flying from his lips.

"Dragon Rose Combo!"

The leader was forced into the ground harshly by the blow but the two shinobi landed easily on each side of him, facing out towards his men. What he wasn't expecting was for a third shinobi to suddenly appear, looming over him, a windmill shuriken whirling in his hand.

"You probably didn't know, but when you mess with Konoha, you mess with us."

"You're just kids!" The leader shouted as his men stood and took defensive positions.

"Maybe," Shisui replied. "But we're the last things you'll ever see."

The last thing the men saw of their leader was an explosion of blood. The rest of the work would simple for the three Uchiha prodigies, taking care of the thief's followers.

Well, it would've been easy if Hisabaku hadn't chosen that moment to wake up.

Itachi saw it first, having activated his Sharingan to deal with one of the thieves who used a scythe and chain. He saw as well as felt the chakra swelling up from the depths beneath them like an angry sea.

"Up!" he cried to his teammates, unable to explain further and trusting them to react to his command without question.

Shisui surged up a second behind Itachi just as the sand turned to liquid beneath them. The last of the thieves were instantly swallowed up.

Kaiya had followed the boys just a second after Shisui, but that was enough. The sands surged up after her, engulfing her legs and snapping her back down towards the maelstrom.

Itachi spun around in time to see the sand snatch up Kaiya. In an instant, she was waist deep in the swirling whirlpool. He never hesitated, speeding forward over the heaving and treacherous sand, using his own chakra to steady his steps.

The sand sent columns and waves surging, trying to capture the swift Uchiha, but he dodged them all with ease. The first mistake Itachi made that day was that he believed that the sand was just a fluke of nature. It was the Sharingan that saved his life.

It sent the information spiraling to his brain just as the column of sand burst into the air immediately in front of him.

The sand was learning him and his movements.

Itachi leapt, planning to go up and over the sand. He landed on top of the column and pushed off, only to find that the sand had encircled his ankle and was quickly consuming the rest of his body.

Kaiya pushed at the sand around her waist and cried out for her partner.

Shisui landed on a large rock uprooted by the swirling sands and looked around quickly for his teammates.

The sand found that the shinobi it had nearly caught was now just a rock and instantly began its search again.

After using _Kawarimi_, Itachi landed on a rock revealed by the sands and reached out to Kaiya who was only a few feet away.

"Give me your hands, I'll pull you out."

She reached out and grabbed his forearms and he leaned back, pulling her from the sand. But the desert wasn't about to give up its prize. Two serpentine arms of sand swept up, knocking Itachi back and dragging Kaiya back into its depths.

Itachi spun before the sand could snatch him off the rock, rushing back. He lunged off the edge of the rock, attaching himself with chakra to the ledge, hanging out nearly parallel to the sand roiling beneath him. He reached his hand out to Kaiya.

At first she reached back for him but then Kaiya saw past him, to the rock their lives were attached to. The sand was slowly covering it, seeking Itachi. Even now, it had started creeping up his legs, consuming him, and he was paying it no mind.

"Kai!"

She snapped her gaze back to his, those red eyes pleading.

"Don't you let go, Kai. Give me your hand. Now."

She met those eyes without fail. "I'm sorry, Chi, I won't let you die for me."

With that, Kaiya drew her hand back and let the sand bury her.

For a moment, all Itachi could hear was the blood pounding in his head. Then slowly he began to hear someone screaming. It was several minutes before he realized it was himself.

_

* * *

_

Present

* * *

The three ninjas met at the gate at the break of dawn. Sasuke was exhausted but hiding it well, Neji was wide-awake, and Naruto…was late.

Almost half an hour after the set time, Naruto dragged himself to the gate. Sasuke almost smiled.

"If it was too early, perhaps you should've told us to meet later."

Instantly, Naruto was himself. "Nah, I'm good."

Neji smirked.

Sasuke turned and headed out of the gate. "Then let's go. We need to reach Hisabaku by nightfall."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Sabaku no Hi Souzou**

The morning dawned ominous; a dull fog sweeping over the country from the ocean to the east, and behind the gray clouds, the sun was red.

Tsunade watched the sunrise from the roof of her home, staring down the blood sun with a wary gaze. She wondered what she had sent those three into.

Kaiya stood on the edge of Konoha's wall, looking out to where she knew the desert lay. She wondered how they were faring.

This morning was the same as one in the past, the day Hisabaku was born.

_

* * *

_

Past

* * *

Hokuro, now barely 12 years old, had stayed up most of the night, listening with his chakra to the battle far north of them. His sister, Irinia, was sound asleep in the next room.

At a sudden sound, Hokuro whipped his head around, the Sharingan blazing, seeking an intruder. Not finding one, he climbed onto the sill of the window and leapt down into the garden.

He was dressed in loose black pants and black sandals, a bright red sleeveless shirt over that with black finger-less gloves, as always. Straightening from his crouch, he folded his arms over his chest.

"If you're a friend, come out. Otherwise, start running. Maybe I'll miss."

"That's not necessary, Hokuro."

Several Leaf shinobi stepped from the trees, none of which Hokuro recognized but his Sharingan quickly identified their chakra, revealing anything that might have been hiding. But they weren't that stupid.

"Still careful?"

"There's a battle going on." Hokuro replied. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"That's precisely why we're here."

Hokuro noticed that it was the same one speaking. He also noticed something about the shinobi standing directly to the right of the speaker.

"We need your help at the battlefield."

Hokuro nodded. The shinobi on the right moved forward and reached as if to place an arm around the young Uchiha's shoulders. Hokuro reacted in an instant, knocking the shinobi back with an elbow jab to the chest and then thrust a sai through the shinobi's throat.

The speaker gave a surprised cry as Hokuro jerked the sai back and wiped off the blood. The now dead shinobi's genjutsu disappeared as he breathed his last, revealing a ninja of the Hidden Sand.

Hokuro looked up and scanned the group. "Let's go."

* * *

On the hill overlooking the battlefield, Hokuro stood with the Jounins in charge.

"No."

"To save lives, Hokuro-san!"

"I don't kill people."

One of the Jounins took Hokuro to the side. "Do you want your family to die? If they get into the village, like that shinobi did earlier, they'll kill everyone."

"That was different. That ninja knew the risks of…"

"So do these. This is a war, Hokuro-san. People die at the hands of other people. It's wrong, but it's what must be done."

Hokuro sighed and so did the Jounin. He hadn't wanted to say this.

"They've already killed your brother, Taka."

The Jounin immediately regretted what he said as a wave of black chakra spread over him. The Hokuro that spoke next was the Hokuro he'd heard about.

"Get the Leaf shinobi off the field."

As the Jounins moved to get their men off the field, Hokuro moved to stand on a protruding ledge where he could see the whole valley below. He knelt and drew several kanji in the dirt.

火の砂漠

As he straightened, he looked over the field once more. Despite the dozens of battles raging, he could still see what a fertile place this was. He hated to do this to such a lovely valley.

Without waiting to see if all the Leaf Shinobi were safe, Hokuro formed the seals and focused his chakra through them and through the kanji in the dirt. A time would come when he wouldn't need something to concentrate his chakra through, but now it was necessary.

With the final seal, Hokuro spoke words that would change the very earth beneath him.

"This is for Taka. _Sabaku no Hi Souzou." _

The valley below him, from ridge to ridge, erupted in flame. The chakra that billowed up burned everything in its path from the ground up. Never again would any living thing dare to cross that path.

But Hokuro's day was not done.

He rushed through the burning chakra, his Sharingan blazing, seeking any living chakra and finding none, he went on. His destination was the Hidden Village of Sand.

* * *

The Kazekage looked up to several crashing sounds. Just as he stood, the doors to his study opened to admit a young Konoha shinobi.

"What the Hell?" The Kazekage cried as he threw off his official cloak and prepared for battle.

Hokuro glared. "You should've known someone would come sooner or later."

"I expected later. I expected every shinobi in Konoha to be dead by now."

"Then you sadly underestimated us."

The Kazekage smiled. "Hardly, when they send a child after me…"

"That's your first mistake."

The Kazekage threw a well-aimed kunai and flew forward, seals forming, but he didn't get more than a few feet. The shadow clone exploded in smoke as the kunai hit it but instead of dissipating, the smoke grew until it filled the entire room.

The Sand ninja felt his body frozen, his breath caught in his chest. A whisper filled his hearing.

"That's your second."

A hand grasped the back of his neck and sent him flying backwards, through the wall of his office and into the next room.

The whisper came again. "Three mistakes. Game over."

The Konoha shinobi came flying through the gaping hole after him and leapt into the air, twin sais at his hands. The sais flew through the air towards the Kazekage who was frozen by the sight.

Then something solid connected with Hokuro, sending them both flying out the window to Hokuro's left.

* * *

The Kazekage opened his eyes and tried to get up after finding that the Konoha shinobi was gone. The movement was accompanied but a sharp sudden pain.

He was attached to the floor by the tops of his shoulders, the sais pushed all the way through. He was at the mercy of anyone who came by.

* * *

Hokuro rolled across the ground, instantly regaining his feet and crouched, ready for battle, but the sight of his opponent made the battle-hunger flee.

"Hebi!"

Then his eyes narrowed. "Hebi…you…why did you protect the Kazekage? He attacked our village!"

"Your village, not mine."

Hokuro stared than shook his head. "They killed Taka!"

"No, I killed Taka."

That shook Hokuro to his core. He raised his head, meeting the gaze of his best friend with a mixture of horror and loathing.

"Why would you do such a thing?"

Hokuro saw the blow coming but never moved to block it. A blow to his stomach, to his jaw, to his ribs; he couldn't bring himself to fight Hebi.

Finally, the enraged missing-nin grabbed Hokuro by the front of his shirt and hauled him up.

"So now you know the pain of losing someone dear…and knowing it was your best friend's fault!"

"You can't blame me for Kourogi's death! I wasn't even there, Hebi!"

Hebi threw him against a tree in the courtyard. "Exactly! If you had been there, if you had accepted the mission, you could've saved him! No one ever dies on your missions!"

Hokuro wiped a stream of blood from his lips. "I told you, Hebi. I was on another mission. I didn't…"

"It doesn't matter! Kourogi died because of you!"

Hokuro pushed himself to his feet and sighed. "Hebi…you're insane."

Hebi grinned. "Possible."

He rushed forward, drawing his fist back, but Hokuro didn't even move. Hebi gave a startled cry as his fist broke through the clone and into the tree behind, breaking the very trunk of the tree with the force of his blow.

Hebi spun around, but Hokuro was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Hokuro stumbled into a celebrating Konoha, taking the back streets, his head pounding with adrenaline and chakra. One of his Kage Bunshins was busy being the guest of honor at all the parties, but he was only interested in getting home.

As he entered his home, his mother barely spared him a reproachful glance before smiling and shedding him of his dirty and blood-stained clothes.

"Go get a bath," She prodded and Hokuro didn't need to be told twice.

In the steaming water, he worked a matt of blood out of the ends of his hair.

"Hello Irinia."

"I hate when you do that." She said from the doorway.

Hokuro sighed, having finished getting the matt out. "Taka's dead."

"So I heard. His name's being engraved on the stone."

"Good."

"Mother was really worried about you."

Hokuro ignored this and tilted his head her way. "Are you going to stand there or can I get out?"

Irinia squeaked and spun around, going so far as to shield her eyes even though her back was turned.

Hokuro chuckled as he stood and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"All right, it's safe."

Irinia turned around and glared at her brother. "Look, baka, Mother already lost one of her sons to being a ninja. I don't much care for you, but losing you would kill her."

Hokuro brushed past his sister and walked on to his room.

"Don't worry, Irinia; I won't be dying anytime soon."

"_I'm twelve years old and I can beat the Kazekage with one hand. What am I?" _

_

* * *

_

Present

* * *

Sunrise found the three shinobi heading into Hisabaku without a care, not knowing its history.

They also didn't know they were being watched.

"So, we have…"

"…company. But they…"

"…won't find…"

"…Suishou Horaana."

Neji spun around and Sasuke reacted to turn to the same direction, Sharingan blazing.

"What is it, Neji?"

Naruto was crouched, ready to spring.

Neji tensed. _"Byakugan." _

With white eyes he scanned the sandstone cliffs above them. Nowhere was the chakra he could've sworn he'd felt. Sasuke didn't see anything either. Slowly, both let their doujutsu fade.

"I see nothing," Neji stated. "But there was something there. Keep your guard up."

They continued in a line formation, Sasuke in front, Naruto in the middle, Neji bringing up the rear. Neji kept his Byakugan activated, centering everything behind him and so it was because of that, that he saw it first.

"Down!"

Each of them dropped to the ground as a column of sand sped parallel to the ground over their heads. Sasuke watched it pass but when it began to spread over them, none of them needed a signal to move.

Naruto and Neji flanked right as Sasuke moved left, just as the sand crashed down over where they had been.

Having fought Gaara, Sasuke was a little bit more experienced with moving sand, but Neji and Naruto weren't far behind. What was strange about this sand was that it chased after them, moving with them.

The three met with their backs to each other.

"If I didn't know better," Sasuke started. "I'd say the sand is learning."

"I think you're right, Sasuke." Neji replied. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"That's impossible. Sand doesn't think. It can't learn."

The sand began circling them. Slowly, it sank into the ground and the very earth beneath them began to swirl, creating a whirlpool with them at the center. Sasuke looked around, for something was nagging at his Sharingan, pulling it to the right. There he saw a rock protruding through the sand…

…and what looked like a kunai stabbed in the tip.

He turned back to his teammates. "I have an idea."

* * *

Sabaku no Hi Souzou -- Desert of Fire Creation 


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Suishou Horaana**

_He ran, moving forward as fast as he could. He could hear her, just ahead of him, singing softly. _

_Yoru neru_

_Yoru neru_

_Koko udes de_

_Anata wa anzen na_

_"Okaa-san!" He shouted, willing his exhausted body to move faster. _

_Her voice grew softer._

_Sora wa aka tenjiru_

_Shikashi anata wa anzen na_

_...anzen na desu..._

_Yoru…neru…_

* * *

Takao was sitting on the front steps of his home when he heard the unsteady steps of his father. He tilted his head and listened more closely. They weren't the drifting steps of intoxication, more like the dragging steps of one tired. He stood and stepped inside to the kitchen.

"Otou-san, are you all right?"

Hakai turned and blinked. His blind son couldn't see the dark circles under his eyes that came from another restless night or hear his pounding heart that was still recovering from the complete loss of chakra a few nights before. But he smiled anyway.

"Yes, Takao, I'm fine."

"Your steps sound tired."

No use lying. "I didn't sleep well last night."

Takao crossed over the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his father's waist, a gesture Hakai readily returned.

"Ojii-san says you have bad dreams sometimes."

Hakai, instead of responding, looked out over his son's head.

"Takao, do you think I'm a good father?"

Takao blinked in surprise at the question. "Of course, otou-san! There's no one else on earth I'd rather have as a father."

He looked down. "Some fathers might have looked down on me or thought me weak because I can't see, but you taught me how to be a strong ninja even though I'm blind."

"Don't you think about your mother sometimes?"

"I barely remember her. And she gave me to you. I love you, otou-san."

Hakai wasn't able to keep that single tear from cascading down his cheek.

"I love you too, Takao."

"Are you two having a father-son moment or can I interrupt?" Takara said from the doorway.

Hakai chuckled and held out an arm. "We're having a family moment. Come here, squirt."

Takara laughed and rushed into her father's embrace. He kissed her head and sighed contentedly. Emasi watched smiling from the doorway.

* * *

Kaiya gritted her teeth and pulled another rope into place. An once-over with her Sharingan revealed that the course was just as tough as she and Itachi had made it years ago. Double and triple-checking herself, she made sure everything was in tip top shape. She had also taken the time to hire a few civilians to trim the grass and do a little landscaping. Now the field looked brand new.

Just to see if she could, she began to run the obstacle course.

The first time she lost her balance, a loud chuckle came from behind her. She stood indignantly with her hands on her hips.

"Like _you_ could do it, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya laughed, patting his stomach. "You're right. I'm too big to run that course."

Instantly, Kaiya was behind him, pushing him forward.

"Which is exactly why you need to!"

The Sannin tried to ignore the feel of her lithe body pressed against his. Upon reaching the course, Kaiya grabbed one of the ropes and hauled herself up to the top level, the actions of which had him a perfect view up her skirt.

Which was followed by a swift kick to the head.

"No perverted-ness, Ero-sennin. You have work to do."

Jiraiya looked up, rubbing his head. "Sometimes I regret teaching you anything."

Kaiya wrapped her legs around a rope and hung upside down, face-to-face with her former sensei.

"Oh really?"

He let his gaze follow the perfect contour of her legs and was rewarded with a smack. With a speed incredible for his bulk, Jiraiya followed Kaiya around the course, swiftly finding out how much his student had exceeded him.

* * *

The whirlpool of sand had them trapped at the center, but Sasuke felt sure of what he was doing.

"Watch what I do carefully."

With a swift movement, he gathered the chakra at his feet and exploded up from the sand. Neji and Naruto quickly followed him. Keeping the chakra flowing, he ran across the sand, the chakra keeping it from immediately grabbing them.

Serpentine arms of sand burst up and began to chase them, and each of the shinobi put on an extra burst of speed.

With speed to rival his brother's, Sasuke tied the nearly invisible line to the kunai and with perfect aim, sent it spiraling to embed itself directly next to the kunai he'd seen there earlier.

"Grab on!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist where he held onto the thread and Neji grabbed the line just above Sasuke's hand.

Together they pushed off from the sand and lunged down towards the center of the whirlpool. At the last possible moment, Sasuke gave a precise tug and sent the three of them flying into what appeared to be a small cave beneath the rock.

The three burst through a small wall of sandstone and fell, rolling over each other, to the bottom of the shaft.

Naruto started laughing which was soon echoed by Sasuke. Even Neji gave a very small smile.

Standing, Neji brushed the sand off his clothes. "Now, where are we?"

Sasuke stood as well, Naruto moments behind him.

"We should be beneath Hisabaku." Naruto stated.

"That's obvious, dobe." Sasuke said with a laugh.

"Hey! Look at this!" The blond shinobi ran over to a wall of the cavern.

Without hesitation, he touched a small crystal protruding from the wall. Sasuke sighed.

"It's just…"

Before he could finish the sentence, there was a brush of wind around them and then the shaft lit up with light.

The small cave Sasuke had thought they'd entered was actually an enormous cavern, the village of Konoha easily fitting inside three times over, lit with the light of thousands upon hundreds of thousands of crystals.

Neji blinked. "There are kanji over here."

"What do they say?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke walked over to where Neji stood.

"'Welcome to Suishou Horaana, children of Leaf.'"

"'Suishou Horaana…the Crystal Cavern." Sasuke stated. "Aptly named."

"There's more." Neji continued. "'Follow the Way to find your way home.' Signed Saru, Neko, and Inu."

"Monkey, Cat, and Dog?"

"They appear to be like nicknames."

"What does that mean, 'Follow the Way…?'"

Neji shrugged to Sasuke's inquiry. "It could mean anything."

Naruto appeared to be thinking. "I think it's directed towards Konoha."

Both Neji and Sasuke turned and stared at him. Naruto grinned and pointed.

"See, here it says 'children of Leaf.' Konoha is the Hidden Village of Leaf. So, it's really saying 'Welcome, Konoha ninjas,"

Neither Sasuke nor Neji said anything for several moments and then Sasuke sighed.

"Assuming that's true, what does 'follow the Way…" mean?"

Naruto raised a finger. "Iruka-sensei told me to put a leaf on my forehead to concentrate. Maybe if we put leaves on our foreheads and concentrate, we'll find our way out!"

Neji and Sasuke stared at him. "Your moment of genius is over, Naruto."

Naruto frowned and glared. Neji looked around, using his Byakugan to look for any signs of chakra.

"I don't see any chakra, I guess we're alone here. Wait…"

Neji walked over to a small plant growing in the wall, a single leaf protruding from the crack.

"There's a small amount of chakra surrounding this. Strange though…"

The single leaf of the plant was pointing directly left. When Neji reached forward and moved it, it snapped right back to its position.

Sasuke grinned. "That's it! We follow the way the leaves point!"

_

* * *

_

_Whirrsh_ _THWANG..._

_shunkshirsh THWANG…_

Kisame had been right, Inu decided. Itachi was getting stronger, physically at least.

He met the Uchiha's blows once again with his twin katanas and again was nearly forced from his stance.

With a throaty yell, Itachi forced Inu from the circle and he fell back onto the dirt. Inu looked up and found his opponent trembling with exertion in the center of the ring. He stood and brushed himself off.

"You're still forcing it. Taijutsu isn't your thing, Itachi, and…"

He was cut short by a yell and a kunai neatly slicing off three individual hairs from the side of his head.

"Hey!" he cried indignantly but Itachi was already gone.

Inu turned in short-lived anger to Kisame.

"What's his problem?"

Kisame shrugged. "You don't pretend to understand him. I learned that a while ago."

Inu glared in the direction that Itachi had headed off in and after a moment, Kisame followed his partner. He found the young shinobi standing calmly in a grove of trees, overlooking the Chikawabe.

"What's bothering you, Itachi?"

"Nothing." Came the quick response.

"When you say nothing, that means it's either nothing or something."

He walked around his partner's side and looked into those black eyes. There was a look there he didn't think he'd ever seen before.

"What…"

Itachi spun around, bringing his fist up to meet Kisame's jaw, a move that was quickly intercepted.

"I said it was nothing."

It became a test of sheer physical strength, a test that Kisame won with ease. Itachi simply didn't have the arm strength of his much bigger partner.

"Now tell me what is bothering you."

"Why?"

"Why should you tell me?"

"No, that's it. That's what is 'bothering' me. Why?"

Kisame furrowed his brow. "Why what?"

"Why do we do what we do? What purpose do we have?"

"Ours."

Kisame left it at that, preferring to leave and return to the others than continue with the philosophical conversation. Itachi sighed.

"I was afraid you'd say that."

Itachi looked down at a small red crystal in his hand. It was glowing slightly and he looked up to the sky, now fading into the darkness of night. His gaze narrowed at the illusive peace of the silence.

* * *

Hakai spun around the training course long after the sun had set and the moon was his only light. His body twisted lithely to meet every imaginary opponent. Every worst situation came to appear within his gaze and he matched it…until a familiar pain crept up from his gut and wracked through his body.

With a cry Hakai fell to his knees and then his hands, coughing violently where he knelt, spraying the ground with blood.

That sixth sense that every older sibling is born with brought Emasi flying to the field to gather Hakai up for what must've been the thousandth time in their relationship. The two children were already asleep when Emasi brought Hakai home.

* * *

One didn't really even need chakra to walk on this river the ANBU thought as he ran along the edge of the Chikawabe. His cat-mask fit close and allowed him a full view of the world around him, not that he needed it. His eyes told him everything he needed to know.

The river got its name from the blood crystals that grew on it's surface, making the entire river almost like a crystalline glaze, thick and syrupy.

At least for the first 30 feet down.

He was one of the few who knew that not far down the Chikawabe was just as clear as a cloudless noon sky.

_Here._ His internal senses informed him.

Without hesitation, he turned his step and dove down into the Chikawabe.

Once again his instinct hadn't failed him. The tunnel was directly beneath him and luckily it was at high tide. A quick breath from the air pocket he knew was there and up through the tunnel he went.

When the tunnel ended and he climbed out into the cavern, he wasn't surprised to see that the water had died his hair a bright red. He shook the wet mass and tied it back.

Time to move.

* * *

Sasuke and the others moved forward at a fast pace. Neji was in the lead and it was he who noticed the surges in chakra coming from beneath them.

"Do you feel that?" he asked his companions.

Surprisingly, not only Sasuke but Naruto also nodded.

"I think we're getting close to the center of the cavern." Sasuke replied.

"Right above it actually,"

They all spun around at the sudden voice when the whole ground beneath them exploded upwards with the shattering of thousands of crystals.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Chikawabe**

Kaiya didn't know why her instincts told her that Sasuke needed her. Perhaps it was the crystal Itachi had given her that she had given him.

The crystal Itachi had been holding began to glow fiercely and his gaze narrowed. Moments later, he was gone.

Both of them were in the past.

_

* * *

_

Past

* * *

Shisui reached Itachi as he sat on the edge of the rock, staring down at the swirl where Kaiya had disappeared. As the calm and sensible one of the group, Shisui was very alarmed when Itachi started tying one of their kunai strings around his waist.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Itachi replied angrily.

"You can't go down there! You could be killed!"

"If I don't, she will be!"

Shisui grabbed his partner's arm. "I'm not letting you go!"

Itachi stared at him in shock for a moment before bringing his fist up to connect dead-center with Shisui's face. The poor ninja was so surprised that his friend would do something that desperate that he was frozen in shock.

Itachi stabbed the kunai into the rock, reinforcing it with his chakra, and dove cleanly into the sand.

It was like water around him, swirling. He could see clearly about three feet ahead of him, holding his breath until he thought his lungs would burst. Then the sand spit him out unceremoniously onto a crystal floor where he was promptly glomped.

"Itachi!"

"Hey Kai," he said weakly.

She tried to backhand him but he caught her hand. "What do you think you were doing?"

"Saving your life. Where are we?"

Kaiya shrugged. "I don't know. Somewhere under Hisabaku."

A flurry of sand fell down on their heads and the strand Itachi had attached to the kunai cascaded down into a pool in his lap.

"So much for that escape plan." He stated.

Kaiya stared at the rope and then suddenly started laughing contagiously. Itachi soon joined her and the cavern rolled with their mirth.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Kaiya grinned. "Ok."

Itachi pushed her up and stood. "We've got to find a way out. Shisui will probably return to Konoha to get help."

* * *

That was exactly what Shisui was doing. Most people thought he wasn't fast like his partners because most of their formations called for his late arrival, but he was nearly as fast as Itachi. Now he was pushing himself to his fastest speed, covering the trek of a couple days in minutes.

If he passed anyone he didn't notice, and they probably didn't either.

He reached Konoha in a little less than half an hour and fell to his knees in front of the first shinobi he found.

They happened to be Jiraiya, Hyuuga Hizashi, Hatake Kakashi, and Uchiha Obito .

Gasping, Shisui managed to get his story out.

"Need…help…Itachi…and Kaiya…stuck…beneath sand…can't…"

Then he collapsed. Obito immediately gathered him.

"I'll take him to the hospital."

Kakashi was the next to speak. "Where were they going?"

"It was a mission to capture thieves from Wind Country."

"He talked about sand…they must have been in Hisabaku!"

"What would've made them take that cursed route?"

Jiraiya stomped his foot for quiet. "That's enough. We have to save the Uchihas…Hizashi, we'll need your Byakugan."

Hizashi nodded.

"Obito, you go ahead and take Shisui to the hospital. And tell the Hokage what's happened."

Obito nodded and left.

"Kakashi, you come too."

In an instant, the three of them were gone.

* * *

"We're not getting anywhere. This is a labyrinth."

Kaiya brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Thank you for that commentary, Mr. Point-out-the-obvious."

"You make me sound Chinese."

Kaiya sat down at the junction of the next set of tunnels.

"None of this makes any sense." She said with a sigh.

Itachi was investigating the nearest wall with a scrutinizing gaze.

"I think there's a pattern, we just can't see it."

Instantly, both of their Sharingans formed, piercing the darkness, looking for any kind of sign that might lead them.

What they found was far from helpful.

Itachi suddenly grasped at the wall for support, his free hand going to side of his neck.

"What is it?" Kaiya cried, concerned. She was instantly there, pulling his hand away, investigating. Beneath his hand was a small red circle…almost.

"It's a birthmark," he explained. "It twinges sometimes."

"Does it glow?" she inquired.

"What?"

"Because it's glowing."

The ground beneath them began to glow, pulsing. Suddenly they were surrounded by red light. Their surroundings melted and they found themselves in the center of an enormous cavern, red crystals growing from the walls.

"A crystal cavern…" Kaiya stated with a smile.

Then the rock above seemed to open, like a gargantuan rose, its petals folding open to reveal…

Kaiya gasped.

The crimson light surrounded them and molded with them, against them, pouring into them.

A small sound alerted Kaiya to a change in the small birthmark Itachi sported. The simple circle had turned into a minuscule dragon. It had to be a hallucination for the dragon was roaring and now spinning in a tight figure eight. The pattern lengthened and slowly the circle changed, spinning into the symbol for infinity.

Itachi had a blank look on his face. When he spoke, it was in no language Kaiya had ever heard, a deep, guttural uttering.

She slapped him hard but he didn't wake, only slowly returned his gaze to the…

With a sharp blow to the back of his neck, Itachi fell unconscious into her arms. She gathered him on her back and ran.

The……roared in anger and the blood light began to unravel after her. Kaiya looked to neither side, only straight forward, and ran. Her breath came short in the chilly moist air, but she pushed on.

The light cracked the earth, sending a crimson glow over her and her friend, making her movements more hazardous.

Suddenly, the ground gave way beneath her and she and Itachi fell into a long tunnel. A loud splash came as they connected with the water pooled at the bottom of the large tunnel. The light spun above the hole and started down after them.

"_Doton. Doryuuheki!" _Kaiya shouted as she slammed her hands onto the walls.

She manipulated the jutsu to her own will and sealed up the top of the tunnel. The light that had managed to get down vanished as it was cut off from the source.

Kaiya spun around in the water just as Itachi surfaced with a cry.

"Dammit! What the Hell, Kaiya?"

"You went all crazy on me! What was I supposed to do?"

This silenced Itachi and together they treaded water for a few minutes. Then the walls shook as the light sought them out.

Itachi started looking around for a way out, but Kaiya hung her head.

"This is it…" she whispered. "We're not getting out of this one."

"We've gotten out of worse." Itachi countered.

But Kaiya was unmoved. Only Itachi noticed the water level start to rise.

_If there's water coming in, then it has to be coming from somewhere. _He noted.

"Chi, there's something I always wanted to say."

Itachi blew his bangs out of his eyes and laid his hands on the wall, channeling his chakra into the earth, seeking an exit.

"I…I…"

Itachi looked at his partner over his shoulder. She was blushing. Kaiya never blushed. He smirked.

Kaiya looked up as she found Itachi swimming over to her. He stopped and held his face inches from hers, their gazes locked and she forced herself to meet him, stare for stare, even though he was so annoying when he got like this.

Imagine her surprise when he crushed his lips against hers.

She gasped and then melted into the kiss, placing her hands on his shoulders and noting for the first time that they were both freezing.

When he pulled away, she forced herself to listen to his whispered words.

"Take a deep breath and follow me."

He then dove into the water. She rolled her eyes but took a deep breath and dove in after him.

The tunnel she had thought ended actually continued and even grew larger. It seemed like they swam for hours and then she felt herself being drawn down. Itachi grabbed her wrist and pulled her up into a space between two crystals. They burst up into a small air pocket and Kaiya replenished her dying lungs before grabbing her partner and pulling him into another chaste kiss.

His hands on her waist warmed her, chasing away the icy chill of the water.

They parted.

"Just a little bit further." He whispered, their teeth chattering.

They dove down out of the air pocket and Itachi grasped her hand, letting the current pull them into a much smaller tunnel, barely wide enough for them to enter single file. Soon the tunnel began to climb upwards. Itachi wouldn't free her hand, so they each pulled themselves up one-handed.

It seemed like hours, but couldn't have been more than a few minutes. The effort of holding her breath soon became a throbbing pain. Sensing this, Itachi pulled her up and pressed his lips to hers, pushing the last of his air into Kaiya's lungs.

The tunnel began to expand and then they burst upward into what appeared to be a river. The water turned red as they swam higher and then they burst into the sparkling sunlight, gasping for air, their hands still clasped.

Itachi gasped in surprise as they were both hauled from the water by Konoha shinobi. His vision was blocked by his bangs and the red water so he hadn't seen them. Instantly they were both being wrapped in whatever was available, friction added to warm them. He was gathered into someone's arms and saw Kaiya being lifted up as well.

Seeing silver hair, he sighed in relief, closing his eyes. "Kakashi-san,"

"Rest now, you're safe."

Somehow, in all the commotion, fleeing into Hisabaku, falling into the crystal cavern, seeing…he had forgotten about the mission.

"Kakashi-san," he coughed. "Did…did Shisui get the scrolls?"

A light chuckle and then they were soaring through the air. "Yes. Don't worry. You still haven't failed a mission."

Itachi sighed…and slept.

_

* * *

_

Present

* * *

The three Konoha shinobi stared in shock as a dragon formed from the very crystal around them and erupted from the floor and hovered above them, maw wide, sending flames towering into the cavern.

Laughter filled the cavern as the three noted two shinobi standing on the ledges above. They were nearly identical except one was clearly female and the other was clearly male.

"We are…"

"…the ones…"

"…you seek."

"We are…"

"…the merciless…"

"…without equal…"

"…unstoppable…"

"THIS IS YOUR END!" The two screamed at the same time.

* * *

From above, he watched them, sliding his mask above his head, sea-foam green eyes glowing softly as he surveyed the room. The dragon swept down towards the shinobi from Konoha, by their forehead markers at least.

He was tense where he was positioned. If Taksani and Kimi thought their enemies were finished here, then they were sadly underestimating Konoha.

With a smile, he sat back to watch.

* * *

A complex set of seals sent the crystal dragon spinning down towards the three shinobi, but none of them moved. Almost like telepathy, they could read each other.

The two spies on the ledges smiled with victory as the dragon crashed into their enemies.

"_Hakke Shou Kaiten!" _

The absolute defense of the Hyuuga's spun around Neji, neither Sasuke nor Naruto were to be seen, and the heavenly spin sent the dragon spiraling into the air.

Then the two friends appeared, Naruto with four kage bunshins. He sprung forward while Sasuke mimicked his movements.

"U-"

"-Zu-"

"-Ma-"

"-Ki-"

"Naruto Rendan!" He shouted and at the same time, Sasuke shouted "Shishi Rendan!"

With the force of the identical blows, the dragon crashed to the floor and shattered. The spies gave identical cries of shock and this was followed by another complex set of seals.

"_Shuishou Kujiku!" _They shouted simultaneously as they slammed their hands to the ground.

Enormous cracks in the crystal floor appeared, growing ever larger as they approached the center of the cavern. With a burst of crystals, the floor exploded, leaving a gaping hole that Naruto and Sasuke were falling directly into.

Neji leapt up and pushed off against the wall. He collided with Naruto and knocked him to the side of the hole, safe. The Hyuuga had turned and was ready to push off for Sasuke when a blinding red light filled the cavern.

He had never felt anything like it. It was almost as if the light was tangible, wrapping itself around him, pushing through him, holding him in a lover's caress almost.

And then it rejected him. From the look on Naruto's face, he'd undergone something of the same thing.

* * *

The ANBU was only slightly surprised when the light ignored him and the twins. They'd been here enough for it to know them by now. In fact, the twins had already left, he noted with a smile, probably running like the terrified children they were.

Then he noted the three shinobi nearest the light source. One was still falling, falling directly towards the…

"NO!" He shouted, not caring who heard him.

Within a second he flew down from his perch, praying he'd reach the Uchiha in time.

* * *

Sasuke was shielding his eyes from the light when it swept over him.

Somehow, the feeling was like coming home. He felt his world slow down as the light pulsed over him. Every muscle in his body relaxed and the world detached itself from him until the only thing he could hear was the slowing beat of his heart and the pulsing light.

The light bled into his eyes, turning the black orbs a brilliant red. It dipped down his throat and his very blood began to glow in time with the light. The light rushed through his body. He could feel it judging him. He had to be perfect.

The cursed seal on his shoulder turned red with the light and then was promptly sealed, the lines of the seal a bright crimson. On the back of Sasuke's neck appeared a strange symbol.

He opened his eyes and he saw…

Sasuke fell.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Iki-nokoru**

The cavern cleared and became just a cave again. Their opponents were gone but so was…

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as if his calling would make the Uchiha appear.

Neji pressed his hands together, his Byakugan gleaming, searching for the chakra of their partner, but he couldn't find it. Another chakra leapt into his vision and he let the Byakugan slip away.

It was a female Konoha ANBU.

"Follow me," she said and took off down one of the tunnels.

Neji and Naruto watched her for a second, and then followed.

She seemed to know her way even without the markers but Naruto wasn't impressed.

"We can't leave! We have to go back for Sasuke!"

"Neko has him."

The two blinked and Neji narrowed his eyes. "Wait, the three who found this place called themselves Neko, Saru, and Inu."

"That's right." She responded pithily.

"Then if you are with Neko, you are one of those three."

She nodded. Naruto smirked. "Who are you, Inu?"

There was no reply from the kunoichi despite the fact that Naruto had neatly called her a bitch. Then, after several moments, she corrected him.

"No, I'm Saru."

Naruto started to say something but was silenced by a look from Neji.

"What?"

Neji sighed. "If her partner has Sasuke, don't you think we shouldn't insult her?"

Naruto opened his mouth to reply but Saru cut him off.

"Neko wouldn't harm your friend, even if Naruto is an idiot."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, but just then their leader disappeared.

* * *

"What do you think you two are doing?"

The question was simple but it was the speaker who was not. The two shinobi fleeing from the light froze and fell to their knees, knowing that the simple question could become a million different things, simply because it was _he_ who spoke it.

"Gomen-nasai, shujin-sama!"

There was no response from the master behind them and they held their breath. Slowly, steadily, he advanced towards them, stopping between them where they knelt.

Instantly, the two began to tremble. He stood between them, separating them. They hadn't been separated since birth and this tiny intrusion was enough to set them off balance.

He paused for a moment, inspecting the twins. You almost couldn't tell them apart for the long brown hair worn up and the sapphire eyes, pale skin, and Sound uniforms minus the belt. They prided themselves on their combination attacks, but separate the two and they were useless.

"Taksani…Kimi…we were impressed by you. You don't want to mess up. You're too far in now. If you…fuck…it up now, we'll kill you. So stop playing games."

"Hai, shujin-sama." They replied simultaneously.

There was a tiny breeze as their master left. The oldest of the two stood with anger in his eyes.

"One day, they are going to recognize what we can do."

His sister stood. "Don't talk like that, Taksani. Remember, we want them to teach us. This is just so that they recognize our potential."

"Well, Kimi, I'm tired of waiting."

Kimi picked up the scroll that the representative of their employers had left.

"Look, they gave us another mission."

Taksani opened the scroll and read over the mission…then he smiled.

"This will be fun."

* * *

Neko ran his hand lightly over the Uchiha's face and chest. His breathing was awkward and heavy, Neko noted, and his eyes were bloodshot while the veins around his eyes were swollen and tender.

They were the classic symptoms of someone who had seen it.

The Uchiha whimpered when Neko placed a hand against his forehead. All over his body, his veins were filled with remnants of the light.

Neko performed a few hand seals, moving slowly, allowing his chakra to move to all the proper places before extending his right hand over the Uchiha's body.

All the red light remaining in the boy's body became attracted to his hand and began spiraling up to float around his hand.

While the boy's eyes remained swollen, his breathing steadied and his veins cleared.

Neko gave another seal, with only his free hand, and the red light around his hand disappeared, returning to the source. He gave a sigh of relief and turned around.

"What's taking Saru so long?"

* * *

"Come on, Neji, pull!"

Neji could not believe the indignity of this.

"You pull!" he snapped.

On their way out, they had gone through a series of tunnels. Upon exiting one that was barely large enough for them to crawl down, Neji had gotten his foot improperly placed on the wrong side of the tunnel.

He was stuck.

Saru stood watching while Naruto tried to physically pull him out. Neji could feel his face heating up when her gaze fell on him.

Naruto looked up at a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"Stop." She said lightly.

Saru placed her other hand on Neji's shoulder and his blush deepened.

"Push back," She said calmly to him.

Neji nodded and found a grip on the rocks around him as Naruto helped, as best as the blond could.

"Now try to free your foot,"

Neji did so, twisting his ankle around, trying to free the offending appendage. At last, it came free and he was so eager to be out of the position he was in that he pushed outwards with a cry and knocked both Saru and Naruto over in the process.

Saru instantly began laughing and soon both boys had joined her.

"So this is what you're doing."

Neji and Naruto looked up to see another ANBU but they couldn't tell what village this one was from. Saru smiled, however.

"Just for the last few minutes, Neko. How's Sasuke?"

"You mean, the Uchiha? He's fine for one who has seen it."

Saru nodded and began walking towards her partner. Neji and Naruto followed, Neji limping.

"Seen what?" Naruto inquired.

"To speak its name is to draw its attention, but do you remember the red light?"

Both nodded.

"Your friend saw the source from which those lights came."

"Oh," said Naruto.

"Come, let me see your ankle," Neko said to Neji, who had sat down to relieve the pain.

Neko knelt in front of the Hyuuga and slowly unraveled the bandages and took off the sandal to get a clear view of the swelling.

After a moment, he gave three seals and placed his hand on Neji's ankle. Neji gave a short gasp at the sudden pain, but unexplainably felt it melting away. Neko released his ankle and gave a tired sigh.

"What did you do?" Neji inquired.

"You twisted your ankle. What I've done is delay the effects for a few hours…to allow you to return home."

Sasuke opened his eyes to see only darkness. Sighing, he wondered if he was still in the cavern. Reaching up, he found bandages wrapped around his eyes and he slowly sat up.

Suddenly, pain wracked through his head and he gave a short cry, falling back. Instantly, he felt a hand on his head and he felt the sharpness of the pain fade away to a dull throb and then he heard a voice he didn't recognize.

"You'll need to return your friend to your village immediately. I hear your Hokage is a medical genius and she alone has the skills to heal this."

Then another voice he didn't know, a female's this time.

"I'm sure Chiyu could."

"But I don't have the time to look for him."

Sasuke felt himself hoisted over someone's shoulders. From underneath the edge of the bandages he could see blond hair.

"Naruto…" he whispered.

"Shut up, dumbass, and rest."

Sasuke smiled slightly and let his head rest against his best friend's shoulder.

Saru walked over and handed a scroll to Neji. "This is detailed information on Supai Taksani and Supai Kimi. It's what you came for, I believe."

Neji nodded and pocketed the scroll.

"Thank you for the help, both of you."

They both nodded and the three took off, heading for home.

After several minutes, putting a great deal of distance between themselves and the cavern, Sasuke turned his head to the silent Hyuuga.

"Something bothering you, Neji?"

Neji nodded. "Those kanji with the names, Neko, Saru, and Inu….they were several hundred years old. If the two we saw are _the_ Neko and Saru…then the two shinobi we saw are probably ghosts."

"Ghosts?" Naruto repeated, paling.

Sasuke's lip twitched. "There doesn't seem to be another way to explain it. Unless those ninjas are just pretending."

Neji shook his head. "When I looked at them with Byakugan, they didn't show any signs of chakra, not even a civilian's chakra circulatory system. It was like they weren't even alive and yet they both performed ninjutsu in front of us."

Naruto shrugged. "We don't need to worry, do we? They're our friends."

His companions nodded and they quickened their speed, all three ready to get home.

* * *

Hakai was catching up on some much needed rest while Emasi trained with Takao and Takara. Too bad it was on papers he was supposed to be reading.

"TSUKOKAGE!"

Hakai's head shot up and the sudden shout was followed by a young kunoichi slamming her way through his door. The two guards of his home instantly followed her and bowed.

"My apologies, sir, we couldn't stop her."

Hakai tilted his head on his hand and stared at the girl. She stared right back. He'd seen a lot of shinobi and kunoichi from different villages and she didn't seem quite different from anything he'd seen. It was the eyes that made the difference.

He had seen the white eyes of the Hyuuga and had grown up seeing the red eyes of the Sharingan. But this girl…her eyes were completely black.

She was dressed in a white tank top and black shorts, plain sandals. Nothing else was worth noting about her.

"Who are you?" he inquired placidly.

She marched forward and placed a hand on his desk.

"Everyone is speaking of this village, the village that lets everyone in, the village of second chances. Shizukanogakure, they say. I'm here to accept your offer and join your ninjas."

Hakai blinked. "Who are you?"

She blinked in return and in surprise. "I just told you."

He knelt back and folded his hands together in front of his face.

"You told me about yourself but you didn't tell me who you are."

Her gaze and posture softened. "Sora Hahli."

"Sora Hahli? Of the Hidden Cloud Soras?"

She nodded. "My clan was hunted to extinction by those prejudiced bastards who think kekkai genkai are the work of Satan. For three years I haven't met another from my clan."

The question she expected next was 'What is your kekkai genkai?" That wasn't what she received.

"Well, now you are safe. You are welcome in Shizukonogakure."

"I have…what?"

Hakai smiled. "You can stay…on one condition of course."

Hahli blinked. "What condition?"

Hakai stood and yawned. Walking around his desk he motioned for her to follow him.

Outside, Hahli nearly ran into Hakai's back when he suddenly stopped. Peering around him, she saw two genin sparring with an elite ninja.

"Can we borrow the field for a minute?"

The three stopped and the two genin grinned, the boy looking off to the side.

"Of course," the elite stated and the three moved to the edge of the field.

The Tsukokage motioned for her to go to the other end of the training field and he took the opposite side. She stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

He looked up and met her gaze, completely relaxed.

"We'll battle to decide if you will join us here in Shizukonogakure."

Hahli instantly took a battle stance. "What must I do to stay?"

He smirked. "You win."

She gasped in surprise. Did he expect her to beat him, a Kage? This was insane! It had to be a joke!

Then the elite spoke from the side. "Begin."

Hahli forced the thoughts from her mind and let her doujutsu flow over her.

Behind the contacts that made his eyes appear green, Hakai's own doujutsu activated and he contently watched hers form.

Her black eyes suddenly became jagged with white streaks which joined at a center point. Her very chakra crackled in his eyes with electricity.

Hahli flew forward and he met her in the center of the field. Their bodies flew and matched each other, delivering damage and deferring it.

_Splendid taijutsu. _Hakai noted to himself.

He knocked her back with a well-placed kick and she raised a hand, sparks crackling from her fingertips.

"_Denkou Arashi no Jutsu!" _she cried.

Lightning cracked through the air and shot after him with the speed of light. Only his doujutsu kept him from being hit.

The air cleared leaving him at one end of the field and her at the other. She brought her outstretched hand to her side in a fist.

"My kekkai genkai allows me to see the positive and negative points in the air and reshape them to create lightning. It also focuses in on the positive and negative points in the body so no genjutsu can fool me."

Hakai smiled. Hahli's hands flew in seals and then she raised her hands towards him. With her mind she changed all the points around her to positive so that the only negative point was directly in front of Hakai.

"_Tada Hitotsu no Denkou Metsubou!" _

The world exploded into a single lightning bolt headed directly for the negative point on Hakai's chest.

Still the Tsukokage smiled. "_Doton Doruki Gaeshi." _

The earth flipped up in front of him, blocking the lightning. Using his chakra, he deflected it into the sky and away from his children.

Hahli stopped to catch her breath even though less than a quarter of her chakra had been depleted. The first sound that came to her in the silence was a slow clapping. She looked up to see the Tsukokage walking out from the smoke completely unharmed. Calmly, he applauded her.

"What…what are you doing?"

"There's no need to battle anymore, Hahli."

"Why did you tell me I had to win?"

"So you'd give it your all."

He turned to the elite. "What do you think? I thought she'd be a perfect match for Takara and Takao."

The elite smiled. "My thoughts exactly."

The two genin jumped and laughed. They both ran over to her. The girl grasped her hand.

"I'm Takara. I'm the taijutsu specialist of the group. Takao has genjutsu and ninjutsu and you seem pretty well rounded to me!"

Hahli found her hand being vigorously shaken and she turned her gaze to the one called Takao. His eyes were china blue and he stared off a few feet to the side of her. Then it hit her.

"You're blind!" she gasped.

Takao smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but don't get any ideas. I'm an awesome ninja, or so I'm told."

Hahli smiled for the first time in years. Also, for the first time, she was very glad she'd come to Shizukanogakure.

* * *

_Next update: October 31, 2006_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Mou Hitotsu no Toshi**

"_What are you working on?"_

"_Oh, it's just some new jutsus and hand-seals. Did you know, Yondaime, that no one has taken the time to record just how each hand-seal helps to mold the chakra?" _

_The blond sat down beside the Uchiha and smiled. "I'm not surprised." _

_The Uchiha child continued writing, bent over his scroll. _

"_What's this one?" _

"_That's a forbidden jutsu." _

"_Then why'd you come up with it?" _

_The boy smiled. "Because sometimes forbidden jutsus are necessary. That jutsu is supposed to be able to seal some of the most potent souls by summoning Death itself." _

"_Really? How interesting." _

"_Yes, but the user has to pay the price of his life." _

"_That's why it's a forbidden jutsu." _

_The boy nodded. "I'm working on one that works side by side with this one, allowing the user to transfer the soul to something else, like a stone or another person, but the cost is still the user's life." _

"_Hmm…" _

"_It's a work in progress." _

"_Why don't you come up with something a little more useful in daily battles?" _

_The boy shrugged. "Since when am I just fighting the every day ninja? I need jutsus that can take down what we go up against." _

_The Yondaime smiled and stood. "You let me know when you finish. I might stop by again." _

_The boy returned the smile. "Sure thing." _

* * *

It had been almost a year since Sasuke had been freed from Orochimaru and not a peep had been heard from the Snake Sannin. Akatsuki seemed to have taken time off as well.

Sasuke tested and became a Konoha ANBU, doing many joint missions with his best friend, Naruto. Sakura advanced and took an apprentice. She and Lee began openly dating.

Sasuke and Naruto spent as much time with each other as they could, on and off missions, making up for lost time. Both of them seemed to have the same thought pattern. They were ninjas. Ninjas died. So make good of the time available before none is left.

And that's what the two were doing at that precise moment; sitting at Ichiraku's discussing women.

"There has to be someone you like since you're so over Sakura."

Naruto blushed and inhaled another bowl of ramen. "There's someone, but if I tell you, you can't tell another soul!"

Sasuke grinned, pushing his own bowl aside for a moment. "Tell me."

"Okay okay…I like…Hinata, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke hit his forehead but turned anyway to face the Hyuuga who shyly started pressing her pointer fingers together.

"I…I…I wanted to invite you…both of you…to the reunion our class is having tonight."

And then she turned pink and ran out.

Sasuke turned to face the blond. "So…you like Hinata!"

Naruto said nothing, which confirmed it.

"You have to ask her out!"

"What!?"

"Don't tell me you're afraid!"

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"LOVE IS BLIND! She's so into you!"

"He's right, Naruto!"

Both turned around to see Kaiya sitting beside Sasuke, the shop owner smiling as he set a bowl of her special ramen down in front of her.

She took a bite and then smiled at the blond. "Go for it."

"OKAY!"

Naruto slurped down the last of the broth and ran out shouting for Hinata.

"He's not subtle about anything is he?" Kaiya inquired.

Sasuke shook his head. "I haven't known him to be though he's a bit more subdued since I left."

"Comes with aging. Speaking of leaving, why haven't you been by to see me more?"

Sasuke laughed. "Since I came back, Tsunade is sending me on a lot of missions. They're challenging but I want to get back to our training."

"It'll toughen you up, that's for sure."

Half an hour later, they were on the field. Sasuke stared at the obstacle course that he had come to hate. It was the most complicated thing he'd ever seen, created by the Sharingan for the Sharingan.

When they had first started, Kaiya hadn't told him a thing about it, only that he was to run it. Then she had gone through, moving like a cat and never touching anything that she wasn't supposed to. When she landed on the other side, her Sharingan blared into his own eyes and he knew that once he mastered this, he would be able to beat Itachi.

That was over seven months ago.

He still couldn't even get halfway through.

Time after time, Sasuke pushed himself through, always being caught by a stray rope or an out-of-place log.

The field simulated real-life experiences. It was never the same pattern twice.

After landing flat on his back for the hundredth time, not exaggerating, Sasuke just lay there, staring up at the sky. The sun was setting over Konoha and the sky was a blur of reds, yellows, and blues.

He felt Kaiya sit down next to him and she followed his gaze.

"Itachi and I used to come and run the course at night and we'd sit here on this hill when we were through training and just stare up at the sky. I remember one night, the moon was so big it almost filled the sky."

Sasuke sat up partially and looked at her. "How can you forgive him for what he did?"

Kaiya's gaze never wavered though it softened some. "Because I know why he killed them."

"Why?"

She shook her head. "It's not for me to say."

Then she sighed. "Shisui…didn't suffer like we did. I think that's why Itachi killed him. He couldn't take it anymore. Shisui boasted to the wrong person."

Sasuke stared in surprise and wonder as she stood and walked away.

* * *

The Gen'ei San, as Takao, Takara, and Hahli had taken to calling their group, was ecstatic to learn that they would be traveling to Konoha, that legendary village, to take the Chuunin Exam in less than a month.

So, of course, they threw themselves into intense training.

Hakai found himself observing his children and one he'd come to think of as a daughter sparring energetically behind the house while he was stuck inside going over paper work.

"Emasi, who signed me up to be the Kage of this village?"

Emasi chuckled. "You were chosen by the Council of Elders that you elected. You didn't really have a choice."

Hakai blew a rogue strand of hair from his face.

Chiyu came strolling in. "Well, you may not like it, but you're going to have some of the best medic-nins this side of Konoha."

Hakai grinned and tossed something at Chiyu. "Think fast, Ishi."

Chiyu caught it and pulled the cloth taut.

"A Silence forehead protector. So you decided on a design?"

Hakai's gaze traveled north to the rising moon. "Well, we're in the Country of Moon aren't we?"

Chiyu stared at the perfect circle indentation in the forehead marker and smiled.

"That we are, Neko, that we are."

* * *

The reunion of the ninjas was an amazing celebration. Nearly everyone was home from missions and they set up a huge tent over the training fields. Sasuke found himself dancing with Sakura for old times sake to a slow tune with lyrics that spoke of undying friendship.

When Lee cut in, Sasuke didn't even need to think twice as the beat sped up. He danced with a girl he didn't know and then moved to the side where Iruka was serving drinks.

He stood there against the table, looking out over the crowds, and picked out Kaiya weaving towards him.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted her.

She smiled. "Hey,"

They stood there for another second without saying anything.

"Having…"

"About…"

Sasuke paused. "You first."

"About earlier," Kaiya continued. "I shouldn't have walked off like that."

Sasuke shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Kaiya stomped her foot and Sasuke noticed the drink in her hand wasn't the non-alcoholic drinks that Iruka had been giving out.

"I don't understand how you can hate him!" she nearly shouted, but not loud enough to draw attention.

"Kaiya…"

She turned and walked into the crowd and he didn't see her again through out the night since his attention was immediately distracted.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

Sasuke spun and found a group of people had formed a circle. Lee was struggling to hold Neji back while Naruto stood in front of Hinata who was struggling to get between him and her cousin.

"We're dating, what do you think, Neji-nii-san?"

The look in Hinata's eyes was one of someone who had gotten something they wanted and wasn't giving up.

Sasuke ran over and caught Neji's other arm.

"Come on, Neji, what's your problem?"

"What's going on here?"

At the sight of the Godaime, Neji stopped struggling and conceded to glaring at Naruto.

Byakugan met Byakugan as Hinata stepped in front of Neji and met him glare for glare.

"I caught these two…_kissing_…back here."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Sasuke whispered and Neji whipped his head around to glare.

"He's right, Neji," Tsunade continued. "Besides, Hinata is capable of taking care of herself."

Neji looked around then sighed. "You're right. I believe I overreacted."

"We should've told you sooner, Neji nii-san."

Everyone seemed to relax and then Neji walked across the circle and buried his fist in Naruto's nose.

Naruto lay on the ground twitching with Hinata at his side. Neji just cracked his fist and sighed again.

"That's only a tenth of what I'll do to you if you hurt her."

Then he waded back into the crowd.

Naruto stood and let out a deep sigh of relief. Sasuke stared at the bleeding blond and was unable to control himself. He started laughing.

Soon Naruto, Hinata, and Lee had joined him.

It was the beginning of a great new year and the end of many hardships.

But when new becomes old and war becomes peace, new dangers arise to keep the balance. These dangers weren't that far from our heroes.


	15. Chapter 14

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Nogareru Shi

"_I…I never thought this place was real." _

"_It's real. This is why we're perfect. This is why we suffer so much." _

_A single tear cascaded from her beautiful green eyes and he wiped it away. _

"_Let's go." _

"_Go where?" _

"_Anywhere…away from here where we can be safe. A bunch of us, we'll take the little ones and run."_

_She could see by his eyes that he'd thought about this for a while and she shook her head. _

"_No, we can't." _

"_Why not?" _

_She opened her mouth to answer but he reached forward and pushed her back. Just then she felt the sting of a kunai scratch across her throat…_

* * *

Kaiya snapped awake with a frightened cry, her hand flying to the mark across her throat, a physical reminder of that night. She got out of bed and walked silently to the bathroom, her hip-length dark green silk nightgown shifting around her.

Now her eyes were dark and calculating as she splashed cold water over her face and ran a damp hand over the back of her neck.

_I always have that dream when something bad is going to happen._

She shook her head and grabbed a towel, drying the last remaining drops of water from her neck. Straightening, she glanced into the mirror above the sink…and saw something that was definitely not her reflection.

Kaiya spun around, the knife she kept hidden in the bathroom instantly in her hand. Her eyes met nothing and even the red of Sharingan showed her no intruder.

Even so, she could feel his eyes, boring so hard into her body that she wanted to cover herself up, but she wouldn't give in to the pressure.

She walked out of the small room, every step measured, the knife in one hand and the towel trailing from the other.

The weapons room was empty and so was the kitchen. The yard behind her house was clear and finally she stepped back into her bedroom.

The attack came swift. A blow to the shoulder to knock her off balance and into the second opponent to whom she delivered a sharp blow with her elbow, aimed for the neck but he dodged and it hit his shoulder hard enough to break his collarbone.

She spun around, bringing the knife up and threw it at the first intruder but he dodged with incredible speed and reappeared behind her. Kaiya could feel his breath on her ear though she did not turn as if to see him, but watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"You should check on your brother, forgiving one."

He brushed his tongue across the line of her jaw. "So beautiful…"

In one smooth movement, she brought the towel up and over the back of his head, bringing him up and over her head as she knelt down. She threw him into his companion.

And they both disappeared in a burst of smoke.

Kaiya stood in the middle of the room, gasping. The baseboard on her bed was broken from the force with which one of them had hit. It had to be that little subordinate, not the one with bones, but the other.

She unconsciously rubbed the spot where he had licked her and shuddered.

"_You should check on your brother, forgiving one." _

With a startled cry, Kaiya pulled on a pair of tight black capris and flew out the door, barefoot, and wearing nothing else but her gown.

* * *

Hakai watched the sun grow in the eastern sky from the roof of his home. As he sat there, a small grey cat came up and started licking his front paw. Hakai watched him for a moment.

"Come here, Akuuma,"

The cat walked over. "He's in Konoha. The old scheme. Should we send someone to warn them?"

Hakai nodded. "I'll send Takao, Takara, and Hahli when they wake."

Akuuma nodded and began bathing his stomach. Between licks, he continued his report.

"The Council…believes Akastuki…to be a threat."

Hakai chuckled softly. "I doubt it."

Akuuma gave what could be interpreted as a cat laugh. It was like a cross between a sneeze and a hacking cough.

"I tried to tell them but they won't listen to me."

Hakai found the sweet spot behind Akuuma's ears and the old feline began to purr.

* * *

Sasuke found Kaiya half-asleep on the couch in his living room. She was curled up like a cat with her head tucked under her arm. He vaguely remembered her coming in very late last night and just looking at him before he had gone back to sleep.

She shivered slightly and he pulled the comforter off his bed and laid it over her.

He then headed out to meet Naruto for ramen.

* * *

She was so beautiful lying there. It was hard just to think about what might have been.

Her lips twitched up. What was she dreaming?

A sound…outside…no, just a bird landing on the sill.

She sighed and smiled, still asleep. A strand of brown hair fell over her eyes. A hand moved it.

She sighed again and leaned into the touch. Again, what might have been, where they might be, ran rampant.

He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

A sound, this time a footstep, and he was gone.

* * *

Night came and with it came the silence that Sasuke hated so much. Even when he'd been at the Sound village, he'd hated that silence that enveloped over the world during the late night and early morning.

Which was why he was patrolling through the village at two in the morning.

It was a simple training stance that he put himself through nowadays. Often, he would wake at midnight, go to the obstacle course and run it several times, always failing to complete it, then walk through the village, then return in time to catch another two hours of sleep before sunrise.

However, tonight would prove to be rather different from his usual routine and it began rather suddenly.

"_Denkou Bakuhatsu!" _

A sheer blast of lightning came screaming through the air at him and Sasuke barely managed to dodge it. He spun around on his heel as the lightning disappeared, leaving no damage to the village.

His gaze met a tall female ninja dressed in a skintight black outfit, only her eyes visible with no symbol defining her village.

Her eyes were so strange, solid black save for a single white point in the center from which radiated miniature lightning bolts.

She smiled, raising two fingers. "Exactly what I'd expect from Konoha ANBU."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He wasn't wearing any of his gear, how did she know he was ANBU?

Without further thought, he flew through the seals and sent several fireballs heading her way, which she dodged.

_He's fast, as fast as Hakai-sama, at least._

Sasuke flew after her as she leapt along the rooftops.

She turned to see if he was chasing her and saw no one. Then she gave a startled cry and had to bend over backwards to dodge the Konoha ninja's blow. Twisting on her hands like _he_ had taught her, she regained her feet as lithely as her sensei, well, almost.

"Where are you from? What do you want?"

She smiled at the ninja's questions…then she saw the red eyes.

_An Uchiha…like _him_. Amazing._

"You're as interrogative as the blond jinchuuriki, but you won't find any answers here. And he's getting tired of waiting. Your time is almost up, for so is his."

Sasuke didn't think this time. He attacked.

Her taijutsu was amazing, as strong as if not stronger than Lee's. Furthermore, she was as lithe and flexible as a cat. Her ninjutsu was powerful and yet she could control them to affect only him and not the village around.

_She doesn't want anyone to know she's here._

He spun around, leading her as best he could. Without warning, the help he'd been hoping for arrived.

"_Konoha Senpuu!" _

The female ninja gave a sharp cry and rolled to the edge of the roof, clutching her side where the green monster's attack had met her.

Sasuke grinned, taking a defensive stance. "Thanks, Lee."

Lee nodded. "You looked like you needed help."

She staggered to her feet, pain lancing through her side. A rib…no, two…were broken. Glaring, she gritted her teeth.

"Are all Konoha ninjas this dishonorable? It was an honorable battle until you called this bastard in, Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked. "How do you know me?"

"You are not Itachi. You are clearly not female. That makes you Sasuke."

Behind them, there was a loud explosion and the moon turned red.

The female ninja bowed. "That's my exit cue. Good-bye."

With a flash of light, she was gone.

Lee frowned. "We need to report to Godaime-sama."

Sasuke nodded and they both headed towards the Hokage's home.

* * *

East of the village, three shadows flitted.

"Are you all right, Hahli?"

"Nothing Chiyu can't fix. Did you get the scrolls?"

"Some of them; the rest were in the Hokage's office and Father told us not to interfere that far."

She nodded in acknowledgment and they continued on.

* * *

Naruto, Lee, and Kiba were called to the Hokage's office that morning.

"This is a basic escort mission except the gentleman has requested elite guards. He says he's a target for other ninjas."

The three nodded and Tsunade continued.

"You are to escort him to just south of the Great Naruto Bridge and then rendezvous with a team sent out north of there in the River Country. You leave tomorrow."

They nodded again, Naruto biting his lip to keep from saying anything. Tsunade noticed this.

"Dismissed."

Naruto heaved a sigh and was gone. Lee and Kiba left in a more orderly way.

* * *

The day passed uneventfully and Sasuke trained until the sun set, then he went to Kaiya's for a bath and then headed home.

He was almost to his apartment when suddenly Neji was there.

"Sasuke, Tsunade-sama wants to see us immediately."

A few minutes later and he, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Sakura were gathered in the Hokage's office.

"This is a top secret mission." She began. Not even Shizune was in there.

"All of you are ANBU or classified to be. You know how this should be taken."

They all nodded.

"There is a report of a castle that seems to reappear and disappear. Locals call it Yoake Gen'ei Shiro, or the Dawn Illusion Castle. It only appears at dawn."

"Why is this important?" Neji inquired.

"Because it is in a location where Akatsuki was rumored to have their hideout."

There was complete silence following this and Tsunade lowered her voice.

"Your mission is to find the Yoake Gen'ei Shiro, determine if it is the Akatsuki hideout, record its location, and return. You were chosen for your skills in gathering information. Because of its relevance to Akatsuki, this is an S-rank mission."

They nodded in unison.

"Shikamaru, you are the team leader. Dismissed."

And they were gone.

Outside the village, masks slipped into place, weapons were double and triple-checked. No one had to say a word about the mission. Everyone knew why Sakura was there.

There was a good chance none of them would be coming back.

* * *

Dawn rose over the world, single rays of red light penetrating first through the mist of night.

A single shadow remained in the light, a man standing on the edge of a cliff. His long black hair whirled around him, his eyes were red, and in his hands were blood-covered sais. He stayed until the moon vanished from the sky.

And then he himself melted in the light of the sun.


	16. Chapter 15

_A genius is one who shoots at something no one else can see - and hits it._ --Author Unknown

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Akarui Yoake

It was a dreary dawn that morning that found none of them particularly happy about their position.

Sasuke had taken last watch, waking, as he was accustomed. Tossing his head back, he glared into the rising sun.

They were still a good two days' fast travel away from their destination and his partners needed no cues to wake as soon as the sun's rays reached them.

As they ate a breakfast of cold ramen, Sasuke viewed their surroundings.

"What is this forest?"

This time, Sakura was the one to answer. "The file in Tsunade-sama's office called this forest Chiyakusoku Mori, or the Blood Pledge Forest."

Hinata looked down to her folded hands. "Why would it be called that?"

Sakura shook her head and Neji answered.

"There's a legend of a man, long ago, who led the Leaf shinobi in a great battle against Hidden Cloud. The main battle was fought here, before the forest grew. It was said that he swore with his blood he would kill the man who began the war, his former best friend. After the war, this forest grew up from the ground stained by the blood of Cloud and Leaf. Hence, the Blood Pledge Forest."

Sasuke stared silently forward. There was a presence in the forest, like he was being watched, that he didn't like.

Something else that had been bothering him was that ever since he had seen……that thing in Suishou Horaana, the cursed seal hadn't even twitched.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and Sakura placed a hand on his, her eyes full of concern. He smiled to dispel her worry and she returned it, but the feeling wouldn't go away.

They headed on, following the sun, north and east, forever moving.

Neji brought up the rear and Sasuke was just in front of him in the line. His head darted side to side, watching, peering into the dark trees of the forest. It was unnatural to find such a dark forest. It was like it sprang from nowhere.

Just as Sasuke turned his head, out of the corner of his eye, he could've sworn he'd saw someone. He turned his head and stopped in his tracks and even as he stood staring, the person stood staring back. The man was covered in blood and in his hand was a blood-covered ruby-hilted sword.

Sasuke blinked and the man was gone.

Even his Sharingan showed traces of chakra where the man had stood. Either he existed or he had, a long time ago.

Neji stopped and viewed the same area with his Byakugan. The two of them headed over to the area.

"What did you see, Sasuke?"

"There was a man, dressed in black and red, carrying a sword."

Now that he thought about it, it seemed rather strange. Very few people carried swords like his nowadays.

They reached the small clearing and buried to the hilt in the center was an enormous sword, rubies gleaming in the miniscule amount of sunlight that the trees allowed through.

Neji frowned. "The chakra is coming from the sword."

Sasuke stepped forward, reaching for the hilt. His Sharingan would warn him of any danger, and for now the only strange thing about the sword was the chakra it radiated.

With a firm tug, he pulled the sword out from the earth.

In an instant, the chakra pulsed out from the sword and enveloped them both in the red light it radiated.

Images began flashing before their eyes, their ears filling with the sound of roaring, then in a flash of instinct, Sasuke dropped the sword, immediately breaking the hold the sword had upon them.

Neji shook his head. "Leave it."

"My thoughts exactly."

The two took off quickly after the line, quickly catching up.

The sword laid there on the ground, still leaking chakra, an emblem of the past.

Above the sword, a single raven was resting on a tree limb. It cocked its head at a noise and then flew off.

* * *

Hakai stepped quietly, balancing the enormous cake on one hand and very silently opening the door with the other.

Hahli, Takara, and Emasi helped him with his silent entrance by keeping Takao's attention. The blind shinobi was smiling broadly and even though he couldn't see the decorations, he knew how hard they had worked on them.

"Where's Father?" came the soft voice.

"Right here," Hakai answered as he placed the cake in front of his son.

Happily, the others began to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Takao while Hakai guided his son's hands over the cake. It was plain, without decoration, so Takao wouldn't feel too bad. The candles were burning brightly, all 15 of them.

As the song ended, Takao gave a great breath and every single candle went out.

They cheered happily and no one noticed when a man came in and whispered something in Hakai's ear.

The man left quickly and Hakai slipped outside, followed by a quick walk through the training courtyard and into the garden beyond and, where he paused, a voice in front of him crept out of the gloom of the closely placed cedar trees, every vowel stressed and drawn out.

"A group of shinobi is moving in on the Dawn Castle."

Hakai scowled.

"Why should I care?" he replied gruffly. "We're not part of you anymore."

The voice laughed. "Because Sasuke is one of them."

Hakai turned on his heel, gritting his teeth.

The voice laughed again then was gone, leaving Hakai with a decision. But did he really have a choice?

_

* * *

_

Past

_

* * *

He didn't really have a choice, he thought as he flashed through the trees accompanied by two jounin. A group of Hidden Mist shinobi had attacked a group of their own shinobi returning from a routine training mission in the land between the two villages._

_Now they had to go and deal with this group of rogue shinobi, as Hidden Mist had fervently declared that they had no malicious intent towards any Konoha ninja. _

_He sighed. He truly abhorred this type of work. _

_They arrived on the site of the ambush and it was clearly the work of the deranged. Mangled corpses covered the gorge, blood splashed on the rocks. This didn't look like the work of Mist-nins. _

_There were scavenger birds everywhere, over the bodies, on the rocks. Every movement would send a new cloud of black into the sky. _

"_Damn crows," _

_He blinked, the Sharingan activating, scanning for more potential enemies. _

"_They aren't crows, they're ravens." _

"_What's the difference?" _

"_The difference is that ravens aren't carrion birds. What are they doing here?" _

_He began scaling one of the cliffs, leaving the two others to gather the dead and line them up to be carried off. _

∞

_Above them, they were silently being watched. Thousands of eyes centered on them but only one pair really mattered. _

_Soulless, empty, and ravenous those black eyes watched, waiting. They barely scanned over the two jounin but when the Uchiha entered their vision, they narrowed in hunger and in hate. _

∞

_He reached the top of the cliff and looked around. Suddenly, the masses of birds that surrounded the air took flight, creating an effective cover. _

_The jounin, having been warned, forsook the dead and took defensive positions as the birds whirled around the trio. _

_The Uchiha prodigy was tense, watching the birds with the bright red of the Sharingan. _

_He was only slightly surprised when a man materialized in the middle of them. _

_His enemy was tall with short, close-cropped black hair and what looked like feathers covering the base of his neck. Obsidian eyes watched him, the mindless black of the raven, of the shark, of the demons that fed daily on the world. _

_Screams behind him alerted him to the danger the two jounin were in, as they had now been lifted aloft, their bodies indiscernible from the birds that bore them. _

_He forced himself not to flinch as the birds flew around him, closer and closer, their wings brushing his face, their beaks nipping at his flesh. _

"_I was right." _

_The man showed no reaction. "Right of what?" _

"_I was right in suspecting that the Hidden Mist had no hand in this. It was you." _

_The man gave a slight smile. "Yes, it was me." _

_The screams of the jounin grew louder. He could tell without looking that they were being eaten alive. _

"_Your morals make you suffer." _

_Hokuro glanced back to his opponent, who had not moved. Several birds had landed on the man, and confirmed his suspicion that they were being controlled by him. _

"_You want to help them. Your morals demand that you do something to save them. But my morals allow me to let them both die and move on to killing you." _

_He gritted his teeth. "And what are your so-called morals?" _

_He smiled. "I have none." _

_A cloud of birds attacked him and he bent backwards to avoid them. Perhaps he had forgotten the edge of the cliff or perhaps he knew, but either way, the movement sent him spiraling over the edge. Close to 200 feet he fell only to land on the balls of his feet, coiled and ready to spring. _

_A scream so close at hand forced him to turn to view a sight so horrible that it could not be described in any language he knew. The jounin, scarcely even recognizable as human, were still alive._

_He couldn't take anymore. In one smooth motion he slew them both with a kunai straight through the temple. The birds didn't seem to notice when their prey passed from life to death. _

_His hands flew into seals and there was an explosion of fire where he stood. His opponent just managed to whirl out of the way of the fire, though many of his precious ravens were destroyed. _

_When the smoke cleared, he was nowhere to be seen. _

_The man of the ravens frowned. "So you are the one they call 'undefeatable'. I will steal that title from you." _

* * *

Hokuro snapped awake, the harsh memory of his last mission haunting him. He shook his head roughly to clear the images from behind his eyes before sitting up and staring at the ceiling.

It had been almost two months since he'd moved out of his parents' house. His mother had remarried a few years ago and now he had a baby sister of four years and a little brother on the way.

Irinia was moving up in the world, a brilliant tactician, she was an advisor to the Hokage's advisor.

Today, he had to report to the Hokage about the mission. They had told him to wait until the ambassador from Hidden Mist arrived and he had arrived late last night.

16 years old, Hokuro felt he was way too young for this.

Before going to report, he went to visit a good friend of his, his former sensei.

"Hitoshi, how do you deal with it?"

The older shinobi glanced up from his ramen and saw the tormented look on his former student's face.

"You can't protect everyone, Hokuro. Some…erm…when people die, it's their time, you couldn't change it even if you wanted to."

"But…those jounin…they trusted me to protect them and…I killed them."

Hitoshi sighed. "Nuri and Hibeki knew the risks of being a ninja. No one could've suspected that someone like that would've been there. The Hokage thought no one would've been there."

Hokuro stared into his ramen bowl, unable to eat. He hadn't eaten since returning from the mission. Every time he looked at food he saw those birds eating his teammates and lost all appetite.

Hitoshi placed an arm around his student.

"Look, things are harder for you because you're a prodigy, Hokuro. You've been placed in horrible situations far sooner than anyone ever should be."

Hokuro continued staring at the counter for a few moments before sighing.

"I've got to go report to the Hokage; thank you for meeting me, sensei."

Hitoshi nodded and watched him go. He decided not to tell Hokuro that both of his former teammates had been killed in a freak accident on a mission that very day.

∞

"Your name?"

"Suishou Arashi."

"Your purpose in Konoha?"

"As stated in my letter, I'm here to study ninjutsu and genjutsu, since my village has no proper facilities for doing so."

"And your skills in taijutsu?"

"As stated in my file, are above average."

Irinia finished scanning the file and stood, tucking the manila folder under her arm.

The woman before her was tall, a few inches taller than she was, and a few inches shorter than her brother. She had long brown hair, green eyes, and a forehead protector tied around her upper right arm. The metal piece was blank, signifying her affiliation with no village, as of yet.

She was dressed in black capris, a dark green tank top, and khaki sandals that tied up her calves with her kunai holster on her left leg. Her file stated that she was a prodigy, adept at learning anything placed before her. The leader of her village had been a taijutsu expert, though unable to perform any nin- or genjutsus.

Looking her over, it was no small wonder why she'd been sent here. It would've been easier and cheaper to send her to the Hidden Mist, but no, she'd been sent to Konoha.

Irinia shrugged and headed into the Hokage's office. Little did she know that there was already a crowd in there.

* * *


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Ochitsukanai**

Dawn was creeping over the trees and Sakura had taken the fourth watch. Sasuke had felt incredibly drained after the experience with the sword and for the first time in ages, he was asleep when the sun came up. However, his sleep was far from restful.

_He glared at her, gasping for breath. _

"_Where are you from? What do you want?" _

_She smiled. _

"_You're as interrogative as the blond jinchuuriki, but you won't find any answers here. And he's getting tired of waiting. Your time is almost up, for so is his." _

Sasuke opened his eyes, passing smoothly from the dreamt memory into reality. He stood and went to sit beside Sakura where she kept watch. Neither said anything as he sat down but Sakura glanced his way.

_What did she mean? _Sasuke thought. _Blond jinchuuriki, she could mean Naruto but…what did she mean by the rest of it. 'Your time is almost up, for so is his.' What is she talking about?_

His thoughts were cut short as the rest of the camp woke.

It was strange. Almost as soon as they were ready to go, the sickening feeling of something about to go terribly wrong pitted in his stomach once more. Sasuke bit his lip as they took up their formation and moved forward. Neji was behind him, Hinata in front of him. He felt an obligation to protect the woman Naruto loved; in fact, he felt an obligation to protect everyone here.

The dawn passed quickly, leaving them with the sun rising steadily in the sky, the thickness of the trees blocking them from the worst of the rays. Sasuke kept his Sharingan activated nearly constantly, watching for any signs of chakra, almost hoping for something to happen to break the tension in the air.

Out of the corner of his eye, for he dared not look, he could've sworn he saw the same man with the sword running alongside them.

* * *

Hakai gritted his teeth. He had sworn that day when he walked away from the castle that he would live a normal life. He would never go back to what they had made him into, what they had forced him to become, and yet here he was running back.

_It's so hard to protect those we love, isn't it? _

He shook the voice from his head and put on an extra burst of speed. Zetsu had a special way of travel and Yoake Gen'ei Shiro was in a forest, perfect for the strange shinobi, but he had to take the long way. He could only hope Emasi would understand.

* * *

"HE WENT WHERE!?"

It felt rather strange yelling at a cat, but Akuuma was no ordinary cat, and Emasi was too enraged to care.

"I…"

"YOU LET HIM GO ALONE?"

"Listen here…"

Emasi didn't listen. He grabbed his gear and headed downstairs, ready to go in an instant if it weren't for a single genin standing in his way.

Somehow, Emasi couldn't have felt smaller even if Takao was looking him in the eye.

"Where is father?" the young shinobi demanded.

"He went on a mission."

"Father isn't supposed to go on missions."

"That's why I'm going to go get him."

Takara and Hahli appeared behind him. "You're not going anywhere without us."

Emasi narrowed his gaze. "You three have your own mission. Besides, where I'm going will be much too dangerous for any of you."

"We're the strongest…"

"You're still only genins!"

All three of them froze. Never in their lives had Emasi yelled at them, never. His glare was now directed at Hahli, he couldn't face his niece and nephew.

"Maybe you will understand. Akatsuki is involved and I won't put my family at risk. It's bad enough, that Hakai has gone."

Hahli met his gaze and nodded. "I'll keep them here if I have to tie them down."

Emasi turned but Takao hadn't moved. For a moment he stood strong then relented.

"Emasi-oji-san, please bring father home safe."

Emasi knelt and hugged his nephew. "I will, I promise."

Then he was gone. Takao couldn't see it, but he could feel the rain in the air, the tension of electricity.

Something was going to happen and he didn't like it at all.

* * *

The rain began falling steadily on Konoha, finding Kaiya standing outside on the hill overlooking the fields west of the village. She didn't mind the rain soaking through her, plastering her clothes to her skin, slicking her hair to her head. The wind blew lightly, chilling her, and she felt arms wrap around her.

At that moment, she didn't care if it was an illusion or real. She leaned into the warmth provided and sighed.

"In answer, there was never anything to forgive."

Those arms held her tighter, and nothing more was said.

_

* * *

_

Past

* * *

Irinia was only slightly surprised to see her brother in the Hokage's office, but she was surprised to see the ambassador from Hidden Mist. The Nidaime nodded to her as she entered with the transfer student, Arashi, and then returned his gaze to Hokuro.

"What did you discover on your mission?"

Hokuro crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. The Mist ambassador seemed frightened to be this close to him.

"It was very clearly no fault of the Hidden Mist. The story we were told could've easily been faked since the real culprit is a specialist in _Dobutsu Ayatsuru._"

The Mist ambassador clasped his hands.

"That is wonderful news, and I as have fervently expressed, the Hidden Village of Mist would have never…"

"I would like to remind the Mist ambassador," Hokuro growled. "…That two Leaf Jounin suffered greatly on this mission that he requested, and had to be put out of their misery."

The Mist ambassador shivered. "I'm sure that two shinobi of such a great village knew the risks of such a mission."

Hokuro was trembling with suppressed rage. "They were eaten alive."

The Nidaime met Hokuro stare for stare.

"I know you are greatly distressed by the events that have come to pass, Uchiha Hokuro, but they were no fault of Hidden Mist."

He nodded to the ambassador and his companions and they bowed, leaving hurriedly.

Hokuro was still shaking but the Nidaime turned his attention to Irinia and her ward, Arashi. Irinia handed the Nidaime the folder and took her leave.

Nidaime gestured to Arashi and she moved to stand beside Hokuro.

"What is it, Hokuro?"

"I don't want to go on any more missions for a while. It was…" he shook his head and the Nidaime looked sympathetic but he turned his attention to Arashi.

"Your name is Suishou Arashi?"

"Hai, Nidaime-sama."

"You came here to study nin- and genjutsus?"

"Hai,"

The Nidaime set her folder down and folded his hands in front of his face.

"Hokuro,"

"Yes, Hokage?"

"You will be excused from missions until further notice or dire need. You will house and teach Arashi-sumisu-san. You will be reimbursed for any extra expenses. Will your apartment be large enough?"

"Once I get everything unpacked it will."

Arashi fought letting out a great sigh. She had been so sure that they were just going to make her fend for herself in this huge village. Born in a small town, she wasn't used to this place.

And this Hokuro seemed strong. He would teach her a great deal. She had a good feeling about this.

The Nidaime stood calmly. "Arashi-sumisu-san, would you excuse us for a moment?"

She bowed and left the room.

The Nidaime stood across from Hokuro in front of the desk but Hokuro looked to the side and didn't meet his gaze.

"Forgive me, Hokuro. If I had known this would happen, you would've never gone. You've seen things no child should see. And you are a child, Hokuro. Sixteen years doesn't make you an adult."

Hokuro didn't move.

The Nidaime placed a hand on his shoulder. "Their deaths were not your fault."

"I killed them…how was it not my fault?"

"It was not your fault. You only wanted to help them."

Hokuro bit his lip and his body shook but he couldn't hold it back any longer. The Nidaime pulled him into his chest and let the Uchiha sob.

* * *

Hokuro walked outside the office feeling much better to see the young woman from the unnamed village sitting quietly waiting for him. She looked up when he entered the hall then looked back at her hands.

"Look at me."

She did so, raising her head to meet his gaze. She was small, her arms and legs lean despite her professed talent in taijutsu. Her hair was limp and she was far from the prettiest person in the world. Her hands were dirty and calloused from work.

But Hokuro didn't see that. He was looking her in the eyes and there he found spirit, drive, and undeniable power. The Nidaime couldn't have given him a better student.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head but her eyes betrayed her.

"Well, I haven't eaten in three days. Do you like ramen?"

She didn't move.

"You know, you can speak. It's what God gave you a tongue for."

She frowned. "I've never had ramen. We had very little of anything in the village."

"What did your previous sensei teach you?"

"To speak only when spoken to, to do only as told, and to see everyone as an enemy."

Hokuro sighed. "As of right now, completely forget that. I'll never be able to survive if you never speak."

Her eyes lit up. "You mean, I can talk whenever I want?"

Hokuro shrugged. "When it's polite, I guess. Come on, you have to have the best for your first bowl of ramen. Your name's Arashi, right?"

She nodded and stood slowly, eyeing him the whole time as if expecting a punishment. He just watched her over his shoulder and when she was standing, he started walking down the hall. Arashi stared at him for a moment then grabbed her bag and ran down after him.

When they reached the outside, she caught up to him and inquired.

"Can I really ask anything I like?"

Hokuro nodded. "Most people think it weird if you never talk."

"What's it like here in Konoha? Are the expectations high?"

Hokuro got the distinct feeling that she'd been begging to ask that since arriving.

"Konoha's nice, I like it. And the expectations depend on the student. I have high expectations of you."

"You do?"

"Yes, because I know you're capable."

Arashi bit her lip. "What if I fail?"

"You have spirit." Hokuro replied. "It's been locked away for a long time, but when we let it out, there will be nothing you can't do."

_

* * *

_

Present

* * *

They covered a good amount of ground that day with no more signs of the strange man. Sasuke took the first watch as he was still riled when they set up camp and as he stood on the northeast corner of camp, he watched the world darken and the sounds of night took hold.

Hours passed and he walked to the edge of camp, his Sharingan active, watching, waiting, and almost hoping for something to happen.

He nearly leapt from his skin when Neji took his shoulder.

"Go get some rest, Sasuke. Tomorrow we'll reach our destination."

Sasuke nodded and turned to go to his own bedroll. Once he was out of Neji's sight, he sighed and stopped.

"Why are you following me?"

He turned and there was the man, standing full in the moonlight, watching him. He looked a lot like Itachi but there were subtle differences. The way he wore his hair, the clothes he wore, the way he held himself. Sasuke met his gaze and slowly the man raised his hand in a gesture of silence, then took off into the woods.

Without a sound, Sasuke followed him.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Ano Tonneru**

Zetsu stood silently on the hill overlooking Yoake Gen'ei Shiro. Those inside knew of the Konoha band, but the mission of the ANBU he still did not know. They never spoke of it.

Hakai stood behind him, breathing heavily from exertion.

"Konoha wouldn't attack you, they're not that stupid."

Zetsu did not reply immediately, but only stared placidly forward.

"We shall see, I think. They'll be here today."

Hakai ignored the cannibalistic shinobi and took off into the woods, seeking the ANBU, ready to warn them. He didn't want to have to pick a side and there was no way he could contend with Akatsuki with only taijutsu.

Sasuke followed the man without hesitation. He didn't really know why he did, but it seemed right. His head was full of the kunoichi's words, but whose time was almost up?

The man turned sharply and Sasuke nearly lost him, but he didn't. They kept going. The trees thinned slightly.

It seemed like they had been running for hours when Sasuke slid to a stop. The man was standing a few feet in front of him, watching him, waiting. Sasuke took a few steps forward but stopped as the ground gave a loud groan beneath him.

Carefully, he took another step and the earth gave another groan.

Just as cautiously, Sasuke stepped forward once more and with a loud crash, the ground gave way, sending him crashing down through the hole.

The man watched this quietly then faded in a spire of light.

Sasuke woke up slowly, his head pounding in rhythm with his heart. Sitting up, he held his throbbing head in one hand and looked around. The light was so far above him that he was surprised he had survived the fall. Standing shakily, he determined that nothing was broken.

The tunnel was completely dark and extended in both directions.

The man was there ahead of him.

"Who are you? What is this place?"

The man said nothing but turned and ran down the tunnel. Sasuke could do nothing but follow.

Kaiya moved through the forest in her long forgotten ANBU gear, flitting alongside Hakai.

"It was just an investigative mission, not an attack."

"But Akatsuki doesn't know that and they'd rather take the time to kill a few Konoha ANBU than to risk infiltration."

Kaiya nodded her understanding and she quickened her pace, slowly approaching her fastest speed. Hakai kept pace with her as they approached the place he'd last seen the group.

She closed her eyes and tried not to think about the people on the mission. None of them could handle Akatsuki. She would be lucky if she could.

And she couldn't bear to lose a single one of them.

Emasi raced along the river that he knew would lead directly to Yoake Gen'ei Shiro. He had to get there before Hakai, even though that was truly impossible. Hakai had always been faster, even when they had first met and Hakai had been only a child.

_Past_

He was walking alone, the black and red cloak swirling around him as he moved. The moon was high above them and as the clouds drifted past, it slowly began to bleed red.

He raised his head to the now red full moon.

_A red moon, _he thought to himself. _Blood has been spilled tonight. _

He continued on, not thinking much of it. To him, blood was spilled nearly every night.

It was the child that soon appeared to block his way that truly drew his attention.

The teenage boy had his back to him. He had long black hair and was dressed as an ANBU of a nearby village. His sword was covered in blood and hung limply from his hand while he himself trembled.

He moved to place a hand on the boy's shoulder. When the boy did not respond to the touch, he shook him lightly. Almost automatically, though he himself hadn't heard the nickname in almost twenty years, he reversed its role from father to son.

"Chiisai-hito?"

The boy started at this and looked at him, blankly through dark eyes.

"Are you all right? My name is…"

Before he could finish, he nearly received a mouthful of steel.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" The boy screeched, the katana flying up to guard in front of him.

That answered his question. This boy was far from all right. He had done something, no telling what, and it was terrifying him.

He stepped forward towards the boy and the child took a step back.

"Stay back…I don't want to hurt you."

He reached a hand forward and pushed the katana down until it touched the dirt. They stood there, feet away from each other, staring into each other's eyes.

Then the boy turned and ran.

What made him follow he didn't know. What he did know was that following the boy could be close to one of the hardest things he'd ever done.

The boy was clearly a ninja and had a speed to impress any village. He could barely maintain the distance between them, let alone close it.

A simple jutsu turned the ground into mud, sending the boy sprawling in surprise. Covered in the mud, he stood and tried to run again, only to succeed in falling once more.

He walked over and the boy lunged at him, a desperate move which he countered by wrapping his arms around the child's tiny form. The boy struggled fiercely, not above using not only his strength but teeth and nails to free himself.

Almost as desperate as the boy and completely confused as to why he was doing this, he held on until the boy slumped in his arms, defeated.

What he didn't expect were the cracked and tired sobs that escaped from the boy as he hung limp.

What he really didn't expect was the sympathy that suddenly overwhelmed him.

Right there, in the middle of nowhere, he sat down and tried to comfort the child. He smoothed the child's ebony hair and the choked sobs slowly became a wave of sorrow. The boy was exhausted from holding back this agony, and it only made him want to know more.

"Hush now, tell me what happened."

Slowly and broken by short cries, the boy related his entire story.

He felt his own tears pooling around the corners of his eyes. He couldn't imagine…and then again, he could.

"People don't like what they don't understand, what they can't control."

The boy nodded.

"They deserved…"

He shook his head. "Not all of them, not all of them deserved to die, but I couldn't stop."

"It was their destiny to pay for the sins of their fathers. Bear no more grudges. The sin they committed against you has been paid for."

The boy was silent for several minutes, staring forward. Silently, he was thankful the tears had stopped.

"The sin against me…yes, that was paid for. But they killed her, and that I will never forgive."

He pushed the child into a standing position which he took silently, almost routinely. However, the child's eyes were filled with hate and anger.

"GOD will never control me again. No one will ever control me again."

He stood and met the child's gaze.

"Do you want to be alone?"

There were several minutes of silence.

"No."

The hate and anger faded away to be called on later and now there was only exhaustion. The boy actually swayed where he stood until he was caught and hoisted up into his new companion's large and capable arms.

"Rest your head on my shoulder now, be still."

He hung like a limp bag in the man's arms, his head on his shoulder and one arm dangling over his back.

"Who are you?" He inquired, his voice full of sleep.

"My name is Emasi."

"Emasi…" He whispered before dropping off to sleep.

Emasi walked on through the night, heading back from the interrogative mission he'd been sent on. As he walked, he passed a massacred village. Silently, his gaze passed between the village and the child he was holding.

Then he simply moved on.

_Present_

Sasuke stared forward into the darkness, the damp cave pressing in on him. He could barely see his companion before him and he was now beginning to worry about those he'd left behind.

Before he had too long to get caught up in his own thoughts, the man before him stopped and pointed up.

They had reached the end of the tunnel and built into the ending wall was a ladder. The man pointed up and Sasuke began to climb. At the top of the ladder was a small trapdoor which Sasuke hesitatingly pushed up and stared through the crack of light into what appeared to be the inside of a castle.

Without asking, Sasuke knew it was the inside of Yoake Gen'ei Shiro.

He glanced down to thank his companion, but he was no longer there.

They had decided not to look for Sasuke though it was clear he was the main thought in all of their minds.

Hinata was the first to notice him returning with her Byakugan. She'd memorized his chakra pattern, a feat that not even her genius cousin had managed. Even Tsunade had remarked at Hinata's skill at being able to see the delicate and almost untraceable differences in chakra.

"Sasuke!" She cried happily when he came into view.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Sakura inquired.

"Where did you go?" Neji voiced.

Sasuke, struggling to regain his breath from running the entire length back to his companions, forewent the complete explanation in favor of time.

"I found a way into Yoake Gen'ei Shiro."

In an instant, one of their problems was solved.

"Lead the way, Sasuke." Shikamaru dictated and Sasuke nodded, heading off quickly back the way he had come, this time with the Konoha ANBU in tow.

A tall man with silver hair and violet eyes came into the room that he and his peers had come to call the library.

His partner was sitting on a gold-embroidered couch made of rich golden leather, flicking a coin between his fingers.

"Kakuzu,"

"What?"

"The chakra in the tunnel has reversed itself."

"What do you mean?"

"When we first commandeered this castle for our own use, the leader placed a chakra barrier in the tunnel beneath this place. We could get out, but no one could get in. That has reversed itself."

"They can get in, we can't get out."

"Precisely."

Kakuzu sighed. "Hidan, the jutsu is old. It could just be fading."

"Or it could be the Konoha ANBU Zetsu warned us off."

Hidan turned on his heel, no doubt going to pray before the battle. Kakuzu sighed again.

"Too bad we couldn't have left this morning. Oh well. Maybe one of them will have some gold that I can steal."

Hakai knelt on the tree branch, his doujutsu showing him things that not even others with his kekkai genkai could see. Kaiya stood by him, watching his hand snake over the thin bark.

"They turned here, heading towards the tunnel."

"Will we encounter Akatsuki?"

Hakai turned to meet her gaze. "There are three stationed at this base at this time: Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu. The mission group is heading for the hidden tunnel at the base of the castle. If they can enter it, those inside will know immediately. Encountering Akatsuki is inevitable."

There were three flashes beside them, Maito Gai, Hatake Kakashi, and Mitarashi Anko.

Kaiya blinked as Hakai straightened, viewing the newcomers through narrowed eyes.

Anko stood with a sly smile. "One would wonder why you brought this to our attention."

Hakai gave no visible reaction. "A battle between Akatsuki and Konoha ANBU could and would cover a great area around this forest. I have several mission groups in the area, not to mention my village itself is not far. Isn't a Kage supposed to protect his people?"

"Do you know where this tunnel is?" Kaiya intercepted Kakashi's comment and Hakai turned his gaze to her, answering with a curt nod.

"Then LET'S GO!" Gai shouted with his usual enthusiasm.

Hakai shook his head, annoyed. Under his breath, he murmured.

"No, the Green Beast of Konoha still doesn't know the meaning of discretion."

Kaiya giggled, being the only one close enough to have heard.

Instantly, the five headed off with Hakai in the lead.

They were nearly halfway to the tunnel when the world around them shimmered and then changed, the landscape completely altering.

"A genjutsu," Neji stated.

All of them raised their hands and whispered the word to release the genjutsus, but as soon as they had, laughter filled the air around them.

A man appeared, his eyes white with black sclera, a strange cloth worn over his head, and billowing around him was the black and red Akatsuki cloak.

"Good effort, but this is not a genjutsu. You have merely been transported to a place we deem a bit better. Chiyakusoku Mori had already had its fare share of blood…but what is a little more?"

Another man appeared, behind them, nearly shoulder to shoulder with Sasuke, who turned partially and gritted his teeth.

"Let us save you some time. Yoake Gen'ei Shiro is one of our bases, but not _the_ base. Too bad none of you will live to report this."

The first grinned. "I wonder how much Orochimaru would pay to have Sasuke back, Hidan."

A third man appeared with venus-fly-trap extensions over his head while his body was split into black and white halves.

"Better yet," one side spoke. "How much would Itachi pay to have his head?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and beside him, he felt Hinata and Neji move into their positions. Almost automatically, their group formed a circle. Five Konoha ANBU against three Akatsuki…even they knew their chances were slim to none.

The forest fell silent as for the second time in its history, beneath its boughs the Sharingan blazed.


	19. Chapter 18

**Pre-AN #1: **_In a couple of chapters, Part 1 will end. Before we get into the battle between the Konoha ANBU and Akatsuki, let me go over a few things that you should have been able to piece together by now._

_Hakai and Emasi are missing-nins. Emasi and Hakai joined together at the beginning of Hakai's life as a missing-nin and have been together ever since. _

_An unknown amount of time before the beginning of the story, Hakai built a village which he named the Hidden Village of Silence (or Shizukanogakure) for refugees, village-less shinobi, and missing-nins seeking a second chance at a normal life. _

_Hakai has two children. One is Uchiha Takao, whose mother died to protect him and gave him to Hakai at her death. The other is Takara, who, since Hakai has no noted wife or lover, is probably also adopted. Her origins are completely unknown to date. _

_Upon being rescued from Orochimaru and from himself by Naruto, Sasuke returns to Konoha to find a surviving Uchiha named Kaiya. Not only that, she is also Itachi's old teammate. _

_Itachi himself returns to Konoha for a brief visit with Kaiya and leaves behind a little something for his little brother, for which Sasuke conveniently forgets. This leads to a destructive battle with Tsunade which Kaiya breaks up, leading to her brief kidnapping and some strange dialogue between her and Itachi. _

_A healer named Chiyu brings Kaiya home but has some unnoted affiliations himself as he proclaims not to be a ninja, but surely acts like one. Later we learn that Chiyu is close to Emasi and Hakai, having healed Hakai on numerous occasions. _

_We learn that Hakai has a strange disorder that is only remarked on, never named, and Chiyu employs Emasi to keep Hakai from going on any missions. _

_Hakai and Chiyu are also the only ones to call each other by their first names, Neko and Ishi. _

_In Hokuro's past, we learn of the creation of Hisabaku, of a strange jutsu used only by Uchihas, of a man named Hebi and of a man who uses ravens as tools. Clearly, much more is to be learned from this dead prodigy._

_A little less confused, shall we continue to Chapter 18?_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Fighting Against Time

His steps were faster than any of them could've imagined. Even Kaiya and Kakashi had a hard time keeping up with him. Both of them were thinking that never had they been on a mission with someone like this since Itachi.

Kakashi viewed the Tsukokage through his Sharingan, his gaze narrowing.

_This is a Kage. This is…_

Hakai stopped dead, nearly causing the Copy Ninja to run into his back.

"The tunnel is just ahead. But they never reached it."

"What do you mean?" Anko stated.

Instead of answering, Hakai activated his doujutsu and performed several handseals, freezing his stance with the last one.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke were back to back, facing numerous _Kage Bunshin _of the man with the three-bladed scythe. Sharingan and Byakugan blazed side by side as they fended of attack after attack.

Neji guarded an attack from the plant man with his Hyuuga heavenly spin and narrowly dodged being devoured as the clone burst and his actual opponent came bursting up from the ground.

Shikamaru and Sakura were teamed up against the gold-loving shinobi who simply laughed as he countered their every attack.

Breathing heavily, the five of them met in the center of the clearing, backs to each other, the representation of Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered.

But Sasuke wasn't listening. He was glaring at the man with the scythe, staring forward.

For there, behind the man, he saw the same one who'd led him to the tunnel. The man mimed several handseals and though Sasuke himself didn't know what the jutsu was, his Sharingan copied it instantly.

"Neji,"

Neji turned his head, saw Sasuke's hands frozen in a final seal, and nodded, placing a hand over Sasuke's, ready to be drawn into the Uchiha's jutsu.

"Hinata,"

Hinata turned and copied her cousin.

"Sakura, Shikamaru, hold them off."

The two nodded, back to back.

With a last seal, the two Hyuugas and the single Uchiha melted into the earth.

* * *

Emasi pushed himself faster. Somehow, in his heart, he knew the battle had already begun. He had to move faster, had to keep going, had to get there.

"Hakai," he whispered. "Hakai, don't."

* * *

With his last seal, Hakai sighed.

"I'm sorry Emasi…_Kurikaesu Jutsu_,"

_

* * *

_

Past

* * *

Hokuro snapped awake to a crashing in the kitchen of his apartment. He'd spent the entire day moving and unpacking boxes and he must've fallen asleep on the new couch Arashi had prodded him into buying.

He hoped it was nothing more than Arashi dropping a dish but his inner senses told him different.

It was much different, and much worse.

Arashi stood at one end of the kitchen, staring in surprise and fright at a rather haggard man who'd entered through the back kitchen window. Hokuro placed himself between the two but he wasn't prepared for the man to raise his head and peer at him beneath sallow black bangs with sickly yellow eyes.

"Hebi," Hokuro gasped. "What the hell happened to you?"

Hebi said nothing, but merely tried to take a step forward and ended up collapsing, with Hokuro rushing forward to catch him.

"Hebi? Hebi! Are you all right? Sp--!"

Hokuro stopped dead, his mouth wide as his side exploded in pain, Hebi raising his head to glare into his former friend's surprised eyes.

"Now I am. Die well, you bastard."

The moment flashed before Hokuro's gaze. Perhaps this was a good way to die, holding the body of his closest friend despite his treachery.

But apparently Arashi had other ideas. With a perfect back spin, she brought her heel up to connect with Hebi's head, narrowly missing Hokuro's shoulder but effectively separating the two.

Grabbing her staff from where it lay on the table, she hit the hidden catch in the center and separated the two pieces, pulling out the hidden blades. Arashi positioned herself without thought between the intruder and her sensei.

"Arashi," Hokuro managed to get out, ripping the serrated dagger from his side.

"Arashi, don't."

Hebi stood, glaring at the young kunoichi.

"I'm sorry, sensei,"

Hebi formed a set of complex seals and Hokuro gasped through the pain as he recognized the jutsu. Arashi settled back into a defensive stance just as Hokuro forced himself to his feet.

"Hebi, NO!"

The two shinobi crashed into each other, bursting through the already broken window. Arashi rushed after them, onto the roof of the next door apartment.

Blood covered Hokuro's side but he fought as if unwounded. She had drastically underestimated the snake shinobi's potential for as she watched, he matched her teacher blow for blow.

She rushed over, her blades poised for attack when the unthinkable happened. Hebi grabbed Hokuro by the neck and held him over the edge of the roof.

"One more step and he dies, kunoichi."

Arashi froze, her gaze fastened on Hebi, but she didn't miss the tiny nod Hokuro gave her.

She rushed forward, thrusting the sai forward, but Hebi managed to get an arm up to block, the blade going straight through his upper bicep. True to his word, he vanished, leaving Hokuro to plummet from the rooftop.

_

* * *

_

Present

* * *

Shikamaru didn't know what Sasuke had planned, but holding off three Akatsuki members with only Sakura for help was no easy task.

Yet they weren't doing too bad a job. Sakura had slowed down the one called Kakuzu significantly with a jutsu she'd learned from Tsunade which reversed the signals from the brain, successfully confusing the Akatsuki shinobi.

The one with the scythe, Hidan, was slow but strong, but luckily, Shikamaru had managed to dodge most of their attacks.

With a swift maneuver, he and Sakura hid in the trees, face to face, and gasping for breath, struggling to figure out a way around their opponents.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered.

Shikamaru glared around the edge of the tree at their opponents.

With a burst of chakra, Kakuzu managed to fix what Sakura had done.

"Damn, that gave me a headache."

Hidan gave a very small smile, looking around the trees for the Konoha shinobi, his scythe hefted over his shoulder.

"Come out children, come and play."

Sakura flinched. "What do we do, Shikamaru? We can't hide up here for long."

Shikamaru didn't answer. The truth was…he needed time to think.

Sakura nodded.

Hidan smiled as four of the Konoha shinobi came out from the trees. It was still surprising how much the little Uchiha looked like Itachi.

Kakuzu flipped two solid gold katanas forward and settled into a front stance while Hidan stood straight, the scythe ready to move.

All four of them attacked at once, Sasuke and Neji rushing Hidan, Sakura and Hinata taking on Kakuzu.

Sakura twisted from above, managing to land a downward kick to Kakuzu, knocking him to the ground. Well, she would've if Hinata hadn't been waiting.

"_Jyuuken!_"

Kakuzu was forced into the air where he met yet another obstacle. Sasuke attacked with his original taijutsu combo.

"Shishi Rendan!"

Kakuzu hit the ground hard and raised his head slowly, gritting his teeth, practically growling.

Three kunai took out the three extra clones and Kakuzu stood beside his partner.

"Nice trick," Hidan stated. "Now it's our turn."

Shikamaru gasped as the plant Akatsuki, Zetsu, appeared above his head.

"Time to come out, little strategist."

At the same time, plant roots rose up from the ground and wrapped themselves around Sakura. It was Kakuzu's jutsu.

Hidan spun around, bringing the scythe up and across, aiming directly for Sakura, as she was trapped. Her eyes went wide as she watched the blood-red blades screaming for hers.

"_SHIKAMARU!" _she screamed.

Sasuke's jutsu exploded forward, erupting the ground beneath Sakura, intending to remove her from harm's way. The other two abandoned the jutsu to help but Zetsu caught both Hyuugas in his trap, at the same time negating the effect of Sasuke's earth jutsu.

Sasuke ran from his hiding place, rushing for Sakura as she was still in the scythe's path, but he'd never make it in time as Kakuzu rushed into his path, katanas raised while Zetsu sent several large thorns adapted into kunai aimed for his heart.

The blades stopped several inches from Sakura and she looked up, opening her eyes from where she'd closed them in anticipation.

Hakai stood holding the scythe just above where Hidan grasped it, stopping it dead in its movements, his glare and Hidan's matched.

Sakura took advantage of the moment to free herself from the vines and leapt out of harm's way.

With a flick of his wrist, Hakai reversed the direction of the scythe, sending Hidan flying into the tree, with the Akatsuki actually cracking the trunk of the tree he crashed into.

"_DYNAMIC ENTRY!"_

Zetsu gasped in surprise as he found himself forced to let go of the jutsu that held the Hyuugas captive to dodge a powerful taijutsu attack from the famed Maito Gai.

Instantly Neji and Hinata moved to the side, away from the dangerous Akatsuki.

Sasuke found the kunai blocked by Anko and he landed a forceful jab to Kakuzu's stomach.

Hidan and Kakuzu stood shakily from the attacks, back to back, with Zetsu nowhere to be seen.

Kakuzu licked the blood from his lip. "This might be slightly more difficult."

Hidan glared at the Konoha shinobi as they formed a circle around them, Hakai still holding his scythe and standing just inside the circle.

"This battle is over," Hakai stated.

Hidan rushed Hakai, getting his hands on the scythe and forcing the smaller shinobi back, through the circle, and into a tree, raising the handle of the scythe under Hakai's chin.

The ground around Kakuzu exploded as he leapt up to dodge Zetsu's attack which trapped more than half of them in venomous vines. His venus-flytrap extensions closed over Sakura, the girl who had defeated his genjutsus.

Trapped within, Sakura fought desperately, kicking out at her attacker and at the extensions over her head. A noxious fume began to dull her senses, burning her nostrils as she slowly succumbed.

Sasuke gasped as an arm as strong as iron found its way around his neck, cutting off his blood-supply. The vines held him fast and though he tried to fight, his vision began to go blurry.

A blood-curdling scream woke her as the beast released her and continued screeching.

Kakashi caught her and she could see the hole burned in the side of the extension by Kakashi's Chidori.

The jutsu holding the others was released as Zetsu's screams filled the air. Sasuke elbowed Kakuzu in the ribs and ran forward, gasping for air. Kakuzu rushed to the side, fleeing from the rampaging Zetsu, whose animal side had taken over and was attacking everything within reach.

Hinata rushed to block Kakuzu from escaping and with her version of _Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou_, she rendered him helpless.

Hidan knocked Hakai back and sliced through the trunk of the tree behind the Tsukokage, causing the tree itself to fall on Hakai. He then spun around and ran for Kakuzu, bringing the scythe back and striking for Hinata.

Neji spun and rushed for her at the same time Sasuke did, but Sasuke was closer. At the last possible moment, he leapt in front of her, protecting her with his own body.

Only God knew what would happen to Naruto if she died and so Sasuke steeled himself against the pain he knew was coming.

Hidan gritted his teeth, trying to slow the propulsion of the scythe but knowing he couldn't stop it.

The tree covering Hakai exploded in flames just as the three-bladed scythe tore into Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke's world exploded in pain just as he heard Kaiya scream and as an unfamiliar and yet very familiar man's voice called his name.

The next few moments were a blur. Kakashi attacked the nearly helpless Kakuzu, rendering him unconscious. Hakai knocked Hidan back and tore the scythe from Sasuke. The three Akatsuki retreated as Hakai gathered the young Uchiha in his arms and was gone.

* * *

Kabuto rushed into the hidden room, gasping for air.

"Orochimaru-sama, you called for me?"

Orochimaru didn't even turn around. "Have I ever told you about GOD?"

Kabuto blinked. "Sir?"

The Snake Sannin chuckled. "Obviously not. Itachi was always stronger than me, even as a child, but if I'm right in my speculations, then I will no longer need to search for Sasuke. I will have Itachi."

Before Orochimaru was an open file on the Uchiha massacre, a gift from his servants, Taksani and Kimi. A picture lay on the papers, a picture of a message scrawled in blood.

'_GOD no longer controls me.'_


	20. Chapter 19

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Dream**

Sasuke woke slowly in a strange room, the sunlight streaming in happily from the nearby window. A light breeze brought scents of the ocean to dance through the room and Sasuke took a deep breath of the gentle wind.

And felt no pain.

Sitting up, his torso was wrapped in bandages that he quickly unwrapped to reveal perfect skin beneath.

"Impossible…"

"Not with my skill."

The…shinobi? ...Chiyu walked in and checked a chart at the bottom of Sasuke's bed.

"You!" Sasuke nearly shouted.

Chiyu looked up. "Me. You'll be fine with a couple of days' rest. Lucky that Neko got you to me or otherwise things could've been much worse."

"You said you weren't a shinobi. You lied."

"I didn't. I am not a shinobi but I've spent my life around them. When you live with shinobi, you learn to defend yourself against their enemies."

Sasuke looked at Chiyu through the Sharingan and Chiyu looked up at him, meeting his gaze without fear.

"Don't look at me like that. The Sharingan tells you I'm not lying."

Sasuke shrugged and then smiled, holding out his hand.

"Sorry about that stuff back at the village."

Chiyu smiled and took his hand. "I'm used to it. Now I'm off to tell Neko you're alive. Stupid feline, he's always nervous about something."

Sasuke started to relax then bolted back up. "Wait, did you say Neko?"

Chiyu turned back from the door and nodded.

"Yes, Hakai Neko, the Tsukokage of Shizukonogakure."

"Do you know anyone named Saru?"

Chiyu looked at him blankly for a moment then shook his head.

"I haven't."

Sasuke nodded then lay back down.

Chiyu smiled as he closed the door behind himself.

* * *

Kaiya stood on the balcony silently watching those professed as the Tsukokage's children. She recognized them the moment she saw them and she wiped a single tear from her eye.

She knew he was there even before he placed a hand on her back.

"How is she?" Kaiya inquired with a slight waver to her voice.

"She's fine," Hakai responded. "Growing well,"

"Does she remember me?"

"I'm not sure." Hakai stated slowly. "She doesn't speak much of her past."

Kaiya nodded and Hakai smiled.

"I'm sure she'd recognize you if she saw you. Come now, let's go see."

"No! I mean, no, I couldn't bear it if she didn't."

Kaiya turned back to the railing, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'd rather watch from afar."

Several silent moments passed and Hakai placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned and met his gaze and another moment crept by before she fell into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing her grief into his chest. He rested his head on hers, soothingly rubbing her back.

For a moment, the whole world revolved around one boy and one girl.

* * *

Sasuke must have gone to sleep, for when he woke again, Kaiya was by his side. He matched her smile and squeezed her hand in his.

"How is everyone?"

Kaiya smiled. "Either asleep or exploring the village as Hakai has granted us near free access."

"So Konoha and Shizukano are allies?"

"They might as well be after this last mission. It was Hakai who warned us of the danger your mission was in. He's also the one who brought you here, saving your life."

Sasuke nodded. "So I've heard. Do you trust him?"

Kaiya tilted her head before nodding. "I've known Hakai for a long time and I trust him with your life, which means a lot more than mine."

There were a few minutes of silence.

Sasuke reached up and untied the black necklace Kaiya had given him.

"I've been meaning to give this back."

Kaiya frowned. "It was a gift, Sasuke."

Sasuke sat up, holding the necklace out. "It's meant to protect. I'd rather protect you than myself."

Kaiya looked at him for a moment before taking the necklace and retying it around her neck.

"Then I have something for you, a Shizukano special."

She took out a small blue crystal pendant.

"I was going to keep it for myself but I'll get one of those dark violet ones."

She tied it around his neck and touched the crystal. "You can store chakra inside this crystal and access it during battle."

He reached and touched the crystal, brushing her hand in the process.

"Thank you,"

Kaiya left a little later, saying she was going to meet Sakura and Hinata for lunch and that she'd bring him something. She needn't have for Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto stopped by and embarked on a taste test of every new little delicacy that the Silent village had to offer.

But that was good because Kaiya had become rather distracted.

* * *

"It's still not as good as Ichiraku's."

Kaiya laughed and the cook smiled. "Nobody can match Ichiraku."

Hakai nodded. "But you come pretty close, Ishaini."

She nodded her thanks and continued on with her cooking, serving the others, which consisted of two Jounin fresh from missions and a few academy students.

After they finished lunch, Hakai and Kaiya headed out to the training grounds where Sakura and Hinata had gotten caught up in training with the Silence Jounins. Hinata was currently sparring with a shinobi named Kaji.

As Kaiya watched, Hakai told her about Hinata's opponent. He was the illegitimate child of a Hidden Cloud kunoichi and had come to Shizukano at about twelve. Kaji showed an amazing brilliance to adapting to his surroundings even though he had no kekkai genkai to show of.

"_Toketsuromen!_"

A thick sheet of ice covered the field and then vanished from view. Hinata could barely move without slipping and it was impossible to know where the ice would shift to.

Kaji leapt up into the air, spinning just as he had learned from Hakai. They had been taught not to speak the names of the jutsus aloud, Hakai whispered to Kaiya, but the jutsu he was now using was _Nisen Ha no Shizukano_, or Two Thousand Silent Blades, a nearly unstoppable jutsu.

Hinata countered with _Hakke Shou Kaiten_, and Hakai and Kaiya continued on.

The sky darkened with rain clouds and they found themselves back at the house where Kaiya was staying while Sasuke rested.

They stood together on the back balcony as the thunder rumbled in the distance.

"You've truly made a paradise here, Neko. Everything we ever wanted is right here. You took our dreams. You made them real."

"Isn't that what they told us to do in school?"

Kaiya didn't answer and Hakai tilted her face back towards him.

"Saru?"

She shook her head from his grasp but met his gaze anyway.

"It's not perfect."

"Of course it's not. Nothing's perfect."

She looked away again and Hakai sighed.

"You know something?"

"What?"

"Every day and every night, I dream of either of two things. What happened…or what might have been."

Kaiya's head snapped up, meeting his gaze.

"Imagine," Hakai started. "Imagine, if we'd been normal, led normal lives, grown up, had families. Imagine, if nothing bad had happened and we…"

She reached up and traced his lips with one finger, reading the pain written there in silence.

"We should go in," He spoke softly. "It's going to rain."

Somberly, she whispered. "Then let it rain."

* * *

In the Shizukano hospital, Sasuke slept as the rain fell over the building, creating music on the roof and rivers on his window, which was still open. The soft humid breeze fluttered in, clearing the air and dancing around with tiny drops of mist forming on his pillow as he breathed.

He dreamed of what might have been.

_He was running, his goal just ahead, walking forward to meet him. He skidded to a stop just before his brother. _

"_How was the mission?" _

"_Like all emissary missions. Full of paperwork and boring." _

_He laughed. "Come see! I mastered that jutsu you taught me!" _

"_Let's see then." _

_His brother smiled, a sparkle in his eye that told him they'd always be together. _

_He was running, praying he'd get there in time. He was falling. A jerk and he was caught. He looked up and there he was, his brother. _

"_Told you I'd always catch you." _

_He pulled him up and together they finished the mission. _

_He smiled and his brother smiled back. _

Sasuke woke late that night, around midnight, and just stared forward into the window. It was still raining but now his mind was full.

Now that he thought of it, he'd never seen Itachi smile. There was a memory, but it was fuzzy, as if he'd only been an infant. He thought it was his father, for he remembered being held, and the song had always stuck with him, even though he'd never told a soul about it.

He heard it now in his heart..

"_No."_

Sasuke shot straight up. He could really hear the song being sung outside. He stood up slowly, trying not to stretch the sore muscles that had only been healed the night before.

There was a man but it was only a silhouette. Not even with the Sharingan could he see who it was.

But he only wondered for a moment. The next, he was caught up in the lullaby of his childhood.

_I had a dream of the wide open prairie_

_I had a dream of the pale morning sky_

_I had a dream that we flew on golden wings_

_And we were the same…just the same…you and I_

The memory that had always been strained suddenly came into focus.

_He had fallen, his cries filling the house more from fear than pain. The closest person to him, his father, didn't even move, actually leaving the building to keep from hearing him. _

_He screamed louder, suddenly not wanting to be alone. It seemed like forever, but he found himself being picked up and cradled. He couldn't stop crying, taking deep breaths that only allowed him to scream. _

_Instead of reprimanding him or hushing him, the person began to sing softly, stroking his hair at the same time and rocking gently. _

_I had a dream of the wide open prairie_

_I had a dream of the pale morning sky_

_I had a dream that we flew on golden wings_

_And we were the same…just the same…you and I_

_Follow your heart_

_Little child of the wild flame_

_Follow the voice_

_That's calling you home_

_Follow your dreams_

_But always remember me_

_I am your brother…yeah, under the sun_

"_Better?" _

_He sniffled but nodded. He placed him on his feet and gave him a gentle pat. In a moment he was up again, running and laughing. _

_He ran a few feet then turned back and they smiled…a small smile. _

"_Nii-san," he said then ran back to his playmates. _

The man was gone but Sasuke didn't care.

"Did Itachi actually spare me for a reason? Was there a reason behind what he did? Kaiya doesn't hate him while all I can think about is revenge."

'_Shisui didn't suffer like we did.'_

'_I wonder how much Itachi would pay for his head.'_

'_I don't see how you can hate him!'_

'_It's not for me to say.'_

Slamming his fist on the table, Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"What is the secret? Why am I having second thoughts? I _have_ to kill Itachi!"

'_To learn, you must ask the right question.'  
_

* * *


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Day It Began**

The sun rose happily over Konoha and for the first time in a long time, it found Sasuke resting just as happily in bed.

He rose and raced to get dressed and meet Naruto for breakfast.

Tomorrow was the first day of this year's Chuunin Exam, and there was so much to do. They had to print out the tests for the first part, write out the jutsus for the second, and clean the tower and the stadium. He still wondered why he volunteered.

But first there was a meeting with Tsunade.

Every Jounin assigned to the Chuunin Exam was there. There were a few ANBU kept on hand because of last time's antics, including himself, Neji, Sakura, and Naruto.

After the meeting, they each raced off to their separate jobs, Sasuke and Naruto racing to the center of the Forest of Death.

* * *

Hakai cradled the tiny infant in his arms as the little girl drank strongly from the bottle he offered. She was so small, an abandoned child in a destroyed village not far from his home. So fragile was she in his arms that he could crush her if he just tightened his grasp.

All but for those eyes, the intelligent silver-blue eyes that watched every move he made.

Hakai knew in his heart that he'd just adopted another child.

Takara and Takao were ecstatic to have a little sister and Emasi had just looked at him sideways before smiling.

She whimpered and he rocked her gently.

"Hush, little one, you are safe. Nothing to worry about."

She hushed, her gaze never leaving his, so intelligent.

"What shall we call you now?"

He stood and walked over to the window where the sun was just rising. There were still many stars shining in the sky. In view of those stars, the tiny babe looked away from him and into that black-blue abyss.

Hakai followed her gaze to the bright Polaris.

"Do you like that star? It is a guide to all, the North Star."

Then he smiled. "Yes, my little Kita, you have chosen your name. Kitahoshi, my little North Star."

"So that is her name now? Kita?"

Hakai nodded to his brother. "She will have a much better childhood than ours. I promise that."

Emasi smiled as Kita smiled at him, giggling around the bottle.

"We are not prepared for such a little visitor."

Hakai smiled at the tiny addition to their household.

"Then we shall have to prepare won't we?"

Then something Emasi was not quite prepared for happened. Hakai began coughing, cradling Kita in one arm while he covered his mouth with the other. It could've been just a regular cough, but not when blood began to leak between his fingers.

Emasi should've been expecting it. For all the chakra he'd used against Akatsuki, Hakai had not yet paid.

Somehow, he managed to catch both Kita and Hakai as his brother collapsed.

* * *

"Be careful,"

Hakai looked up at his brother.

"You'll be all right alone with Kita?"

Emasi smiled. "I'm sure I can handle it."

Then Hakai and the Gen'ei San set out for Konoha and the Chuunin Exams, along with several other Genin groups.

* * *

Konoha was in such a flurry that Sasuke wondered how he could've missed it that day when he was still a genin. They'd stationed shinobi at the gate documenting the arrival of the genins from the other Hidden Villages. More often than not, they were accompanied by a Jounin chaperone.

After going through the tedious task of finding each of them a place to stay, Sasuke headed to the gate to make sure no more were coming. Dressed fully in his ANBU gear, he landed in front of Kotetsu who was staring forward with a very bored look on his face.

"Any more?"

Kotetsu sighed. "I've been here an hour with no more showing up. Hey, wait a minute."

They could see a group of about ten coming towards the gate. There was a basic order but three were prominent as the group grew closer.

When they stopped in front of the table, Kotetsu looked at his list.

"Are you the group from Shizukonogakure?"

The Jounin leader nodded but now that Sasuke looked at him, he didn't really look like a Jounin.

He wore a short sleeve fish-net shirt with a black vest over that, black capris, and bandages around his left ankle with the simple sandals worn by most shinobi. Besides the forehead protector he wore around his left arm, he gave no other sign of rank.

He also wore his hair back in a short ponytail; it was silver, striped with deep orange and black. He had green cats' eyes.

When Kotetsu inquired as to his name, he responded without question.

"Hakai Neko."

Kotetsu blinked but wrote it down anyway. Sasuke flipped through the files in his hands until he came to Silence's folder.

"Follow me,"

The other genins followed him for a few steps.

"One moment,"

Sasuke stopped and looked at Hakai, who had spoke. Hakai was looking towards one of the genins.

"Takao?"

Takao nodded and stepped forward. Sasuke couldn't help but smother a gasp as the Sharingan filled the boy's eyes. He gazed around the village and then nodded, letting his eyes fade back to china blue.

"I've memorized it," Takao stated to his father.

Sasuke said nothing but kept walking, his head spinning in thought.

* * *

Later that day, Kaiya was walking around the arena for the final exam with Hakai at her side.

"Been a while since we were here, huh?"

Hakai nodded, looking up and around. "Seemed bigger then."

Kaiya nodded as well, looking up at the sky. "It looks like rain."

Hakai followed her gaze and nodded. "It shouldn't last long though."

He reached an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him as she rested her hands on his chest.

Looking up, she smiled. "Why is it always raining?"

For an answer, Hakai gently pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

Tomorrow, the Chuunin Exams would start. Tonight, the world seemed to pause, if just for a moment.

Sitting on the hill behind her house, Kaiya closed her eyes and remembered her own Chuunin Exam.

* * *

Neji was walking to the outer wall of Konoha when he saw a young woman standing nearby. She was dressed in a fist-net shirt over a black spaghetti-strap top, black gloves that stopped at her elbows with holes cut out for her fingers, and incredibly short black shorts. Her hitae-ate, in model of her Kage, was tied around her left arm.

Sora Hahli, he was sure her name was.

He couldn't help but walk over to her.

"Sora-sumisu-san,"

She turned and looked at him. Solid black eyes met solid white.

"Hyuuga-san," she replied.

"Are you all right?"

She turned back to the wall she'd been standing in front of.

"I'm fine."

Neji searched his head for a reason to stay but couldn't find one.

"You don't want to stay out too late, Sora-san. The Chuunin Exams begin early this year."

"I'm not too worried. We are just taking it as a formality."

Neji stopped in his retreat. "Ah?"

She nodded. "Takao, Takara, and I are all past Jounin level but since Shizukanogakure was only recently recognized, we haven't been able to test. This is going to be a breeze for us."

Neji couldn't help but stare. Uchiha Takao and Suta Takara were both barely 13 years old.

"H-How old are you?"

She turned. "I'm 17. And don't call me Sora again. My name is Hahli."

Neji gave her a small smile. "Hahli-san,"

"And what's your name unless you want me to continue to call you Hyuuga."

"It's Neji…Hyuuga Neji."

"Konbanwa, Neji-kun."

Neji blinked at the honorific but she was already walking away.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in the middle of his bed, the file for the three genin from Silence spread out in front of him.

Sora Hahli was a specialist in ninjutsu with extraordinary skill in taijutsu and recognition of genjutsus.

Suta Takara had little to no information on her, only that she specialized in combos of gen and taijutsus.

"Uchiha Takao," Sasuke said to the empty room.

They didn't even try to hide his clan name. And today he had used the Sharingan without a second thought. In all other instances, Uchiha Takao was completely blind.

Surprisingly, Sasuke smiled. "I can't wait to see you fight…Takao."

Without undressing or even clearing his bed, Sasuke turned and lay in the available space, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

_

* * *

_

* * *

"I don't think that was such a good idea, Chiko-san,"

The red head in the center of the formation smiled at the Heaven scroll he'd obtained and sighed.

"Shut it, Akiro. Don't be such a whiney baby."

"I don't know, Chiko-sama, those Konoha-nins looked really good."

"It's their fault for letting their guard down."

* * *

"Well, at least he's not yelling." 

"Honestly, I'd be happier if he was bitching about it."

"Would it be possible for you two to be quieter?"

The three halted as their leader knelt to the ground, examining minuscule signs of their quarry's passing.

"Easy for you to say! You practically hand our scroll to those brats…"

"…don't tell us…"

"…wait like ten minutes…"

"…then randomly…"

"…stand up and tell us, 'Oh, by the way, those guys have got our scroll and we've got to go get it back!' What the hell!?"

He stood. "You said you wanted a challenge. We've only been genins three months and Sensei already put us in for the Chuunin Exam. Next thing you know, we'll all be ANBU. Let's teach a kid a lesson for once."

The second male of the three shrugged. "At least we can practice our tracking."

The girl shrugged as well. "No crying over thrown kunais, I guess."

* * *

Chiko, Akiro, and San were three genins on their second time round. None of them had reached fifteen yet.

"Chiko-sama!"

He slid to a stop. "What is it this time, Akiro?"

She looked worried and San stopped to adjust his glasses.

"We're in a genjutsu, a very elaborate one as well."

Just then the air to the left shimmered and just as they made it into formation, a young man stepped through. They could tell from his outfit, hair, and skin tone that he was an Uchiha.

He raised his head and smiled slightly. "Oh, hi."

Chiko stepped forward, angry. "You don't just step out of a genjutsu and say 'Oh, hi.'"

"You have my scroll."

Chiko blinked and now that he looked twice, he recognized the ninja.

"This…this is your genjutsu."

"Not really. If you had better eyes, you'd realize that the chakra creating this genjutsu and my own are completely different."

Akiro and San were backing up. "He's scary,"

"Orusai!" Chiko yelled at the two behind him then turned to face the Uchiha. "If you want your scroll back, you'll have to fight for it!"

"Doshite?"

Chiko blinked. "Doshite? What the hell do you mean, why!?"

"You didn't fight to take it, why should I fight to take it back?"

"I don't care what you had to do! You aren't…"

"_Kanashibari no Jutsu." _

Akiro screamed as Chiko froze, staring forward, seeing nothing. The Uchiha walked forward and took his scroll from the bag on Chiko's shoulder and yet ignored the Earth scroll of their team.

"Kai," he said, knocking Chiko over as he said it.

Akiro ran to the fallen Chiko and stared up at the Uchiha.

"He'll be fine, Akiro was it?"

"H-Hai."

He turned and knelt next to her. "Akiro, remember. Never protect someone you wouldn't be willing to protect for the rest of your life."

He stood and walked back towards the place he'd came. San ran forward.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Hm?"

"Shouldn't we know who defeated us?"

"The Erito Uchiha San, and my name is Uchiha Itachi."

San hitched a breath and Akiro bit her lip. Itachi waved at them as he turned away.

"Jaa mata, San, Akiro, Chiko-kun,"

Then he was gone.

_

* * *

_

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke and Naruto went to join the others for a last minute meeting before the Chuunin Exam began. When they arrived, only Neji, Shikamaru, two unidentified ANBU, Tsunade, Shizune, Hakai, and two unidentified shinobi were in the office.

Tsunade stood when they entered. "Good, everyone is here."

It was to the two shinobi that Sasuke's gaze was drawn as Tsunade began her little speech. Hakai was sitting cross-legged dressed much as he was the day before with his hands resting lightly on his knees while the two shinobi knelt behind him, their heads down though they listened.

Instead of what you could call normal shinobi dress, consisting of lightweight clothing and gear, the two were dressed in midnight black dougi. One had blondish short hair and wore dual katanas over his shoulder. The other had long brown hair, held back away from his face and had a bo staff as his only visible weapon. Both were lean and of an average height.

"It is rare we have a visiting Kage to stay with us the entire time," Sasuke heard Tsunade say. "But I'm glad you're here, Hakai."

"When you told me about what happened last time, Tsunade-san, I was glad to lend a hand."

Tsunade nodded to Hakai's remark. "In honor of the recent alliance between Silence and Leaf, Hakai has placed shinobi from his village in a perimeter about 150 feet from the village wall. We also have discreetly placed alarms throughout the surrounding lands. If anyone approaches during the Exam, we'll know."

Hakai nodded.

"Now, Hakai," Tsunade continued. "Would you introduce the gentlemen behind you?"

Hakai laughed. "Oh, I forgot. Apparently my brother doesn't trust me not to get into trouble."

Shizune smiled and Naruto laughed. Even Neji gave a small smile.

"Anyway," Hakai continued. "These two are from the KnS, sort of like your ANBU. The blond on my right is Doku Atsuishi and the one on my left is Suta Koji."

The one named Atsuishi straightened a bit and raised a hand over his head, grinning.

"Sorry for the short notice, Godaime-sama, but Emasi-san didn't tell us we were following Hakai-sama until the group had already left."

Tsunade couldn't help but smile. "Well, the Exams are about to begin. I suggest everyone head on to their places. Hakai, would you like to join me for breakfast?"

Hakai stood as the others did. "Not a bad idea, Tsunade-san."

Sasuke hadn't yet stood up but his gaze was still fastened on the two…KnS, Hakai had called them? They'd appeared quiet and demure before but they weren't completely submissive. Atsuishi had an arm around his companion and was talking energetically about something while Koji seemed rather subdued, almost worried.

_Suta Koji…wait! Wasn't Kaiya's married name Suta? Could he be related to her husband? _

"Come on, Sasuke! You said you'd judge the first exam!"

He heard Naruto and he followed Naruto but he didn't like the way this exam was turning out either.

* * *

As Sasuke took his place in the testing room, he picked out Takao, Takara, and Hahli easily from their files. Takara was sitting directly in front of Takao and Hahli was sitting near the window. Neji was near her, watching her with a strange look on his face. She turned and said something to him and he looked away.

Morino Ibiki finished explaining the rules of the first Chuunin Exam but Sasuke never really heard him.

"All right…begin!"

The Chuunin Exams had begun, come what may.

"Atsuishi, Koji, why did Emasi send you?"

The carefree act all of them had put on was gone. Koji was particularly silent, green eyes piercing through the darkness.

"He is worried," Atsuishi answered, golden eyes flashing, his gaze narrowing.

"Orochimaru," Koji continued. "Orochimaru left the Sound Village late last night. Early this morning, one of our refuge towns was found destroyed, with a message scrawled in blood on the floors of the huts, in every home."

Atsuishi handed Hakai a small piece of paper. Opening it, all the color drained from the Kage's face.

"Hakai-sama!"

Atsuishi managed to steady the faint shinobi but he could not stop Hakai's hands from shaking or the steady fear that crept into his eyes.

"H-He…He _knows_…"

* * *


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Impending Disaster**

* * *

A single black raven sat on the north gate to the Leaf village. Beneath the gate, two men talked in low voices, one was dressed in a black gi and wore the mask of a snarling cat covering the upper half of his face. His arms were crossed, the gi twisted by the leather belt hanging over his chest, supporting the hiltless blade that hung at his back.

Hakai listened, for once a reflection of what he had been: cold…ruthless. The unnamed sickness that plagued him was absent for the time and his gaze flicked out to watch the movement of the grass outside the village.

Sasuke had been on his way to join Hinata when he spotted the two and flicked down to them, removing his mask in the process. It was rare that he felt he could genuinely trust someone but Hakai was like that.

"Is something wrong, Tsukokage?" he asked as he landed.

"Yes," the masked man said.

"No," Hakai said.

For a moment the two stared at each other and Sasuke was intimately aware of the animosity borne between the two. Sasuke found himself staring at Hakai. He'd never seen the man as he was now. Always there had been a smile, a cheerful spirit that one just couldn't help but share, but now it was gone like the façade it was. Hakai radiated, not joy, but absolute hatred and…Sasuke suddenly decided he never wanted to get into a battle with this man. Not now, not ever.

Then Hakai seemed to cave and the angry soul was gone, leaving the smiling shell.

"Yes, Sasuke-san, something is very wrong. I have reason to believe that Orochimaru may attack the village again."

"Why would he do something like that? It doesn't make sense to repeat an attack he failed at when he was at full strength and now…"

Hakai shrugged. "I don't know why or how he plans to get through the defenses, but he's after me. Tai here was trying to convince me to stay."

Sasuke turned his gaze to the Tsukokage's companion. The man named Tai never moved his gaze from Hakai but answered Sasuke's unasked question.

"Even with Atsuishi, Koji, and myself, I doubt we'd be able to fend off an attack from Orochimaru between here and Shizukanagakure. Too much open ground. If Konoha is alerted, it shouldn't be difficult to defend. Tsunade has already expressed her wishes for Hakai to stay. We shouldn't allow Orochimaru to be aware that we know of his plans, or at least that he may have them."

Sasuke nodded. "I have to agree with...Tai."

Tai flickered and was gone. Hakai nodded to Sasuke and the Uchiha continued out to the borders to join Hinata. Promptly, Hakai sat down in the middle of the gate and proceeded to pout.

"Since when does being a Kage mean you don't get to decide your own fate? Kuso…I'm being pushed around by my own Kage Bunshin..."

_

* * *

Past_

* * *

Hokuro headed down the street towards the new ramen shop, brushing a hand through his hair. He was tired and Arashi had headed on ahead, leaving him with his thoughts. He felt something was coming though he couldn't tell what.

"Oof!"

Hokura stared in shock and caught the man he'd run into before he fell.

"Sumimasen, Shodaime-sama!"

The Shodaime Hokage laughed and patted Hokuro's shoulder.

"Keep your head straight, Hokuro-chan. You don't want to prove my brother right, do you?"

Hokuro managed a small smile, silently forgiving the Hokage for calling him '-chan.' He'd only ever allowed Usuke that privilege.

There came that strange feeling once again. He hadn't seen hair or fang of Hebi in several months now. Almost instinctively he touched his side. The wound Hebi had given him at their last meeting wouldn't fully heal for some reason. They suspected it was poison and though it never stopped hurting, it didn't really hinder him. He sighed and looked north.

In the area, he decided to pay a short visit to his family.

"Tadaima!"

He laughed as he heard the sound of a pot dropping and he slipped off his shoes.

"Hokuro!"

His mother enveloped him in a warm hug before ushering him into the dining area. Irinia stood and smiled at him.

"It's good to have you home, brother."

"Ah, Hokuro,"

Hokuro naturally stiffened in the presence of his step-father.

"Konbanwa, Madara-sama," he said with a short bow.

Madara laughed. "Still so formal, Hokuro."

Hokuro nodded and managed a smile. "Old habits die hard, I suppose."

"Won't you stay for dinner?" his mother pleaded but Hokuro shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't. Arashi is waiting, I just came by to say hi."

"Hoku-chan!!"

Hokuro laughed, truly laughed, and swung his littlest sister onto his hip.

"Suzuru, how are you?"

Madara smiled. "I think we have another little prodigy in our family. Suzuru can already manipulate chakra."

Hokuro rubbed noses with Suzuru, causing her to giggle. "Is that so?"

"Hai, Hoku-chan!"

"I can't wait to see."

The atmosphere of his family was one of complete and utter peace. This was one of the few places where Hokuro was still happy. He kissed Suzuru's nose and set her down once again.

"It was nice to see you all again."

He bowed to his step-father once again and let himself out. In the cool night air, he once again felt that unease as if something were coming.

"Are you all right?" Arashi asked as he pushed back the door and stepped in. He offered her a simple smile.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hokuro lied even as he knew he wouldn't sleep that night.

He was right. The Uchiha prodigy spent most of the night reading up on old clan rituals and listening to Arashi breathe.

_

* * *

Present_

* * *

Naruto had been running border patrols for about half an hour when he saw two shinobi dressed as the KnS from Shizukanogakure. For some reason, they both seemed familiar. Naruto paused where he was standing on the wall and watched them out of the corner of his eye.

They were both dressed in black sleeveless gi, their outfits matching perfectly down to their snarling cat masks. From what he could tell, they were just about the same height as well. One had a massive hiltless sword strapped to his back. The other wore a plain katana in his obi. The one with the large sword had long black hair worn back in a ponytail while the other had short spiky hair that fell over his mask. It seemed to be the exact shade of black as well and the men sported the exact same lean physique.

"Hakai's personal guards."

Naruto blinked and turned his head. Atsuishi was standing next to him on the wall, his mask pushed up over his hair.

"Are they twins?"

Atsuishi scratched his head, staring at the two until they disappeared to the south.

"I really don't know. There are seven of them in all and they are all just like that. Mostly alike but subtly different. I know that the one with long hair was Tai and the spiky-haired one was Chi. There's also Icha, Haiu, Tahi, Chiuha, and Chitahi. The last two are twins." Atsuishi added with a grin. "There's always at least two of them around Hakai at all times."

Naruto grinned. "They don't trust you and Koji?"

Atsuishi returned his smile. "They don't trust anyone but themselves."

The one called Tai turned after a moment and lifted his hand to Atsuishi. The KnS returned Tai's wave before shifting his mask back over his face. Tai watched the two of them for a moment before disappearing after Chi.

"And I don't trust Koji right now. He's been gone on patrol far too long."

That was Atsuishi's parting word and Naruto didn't even turn his head to watch him go. He felt the KnS' chakra fade from his side and turned his head north. Ever since they'd passed through the Hisabaku, he felt an odd sense of foreboding, like something was coming that they couldn't stop. Something that nothing and no one, living or dead, could stop.

Sasuke reported to the Hokage's office three minutes ahead of schedule. Tsunade was sitting at her desk glaring at the massive amount of files and paperwork on her desk. Sasuke gave a hint of a small smile at the sight.

"You look bored, Hokage-sama." he said, his tone teasing.

Tsunade glared at him before leaning back in her seat.

"The second phase of the Chuunin Exams has gone flawlessly." Sasuke reported calmly, restraining a laugh at the look on her face.

Tsunade nodded and massaged her forehead then slowly she grinned evilly. Sasuke took a step back and eyed the Hokage cautiously. Tsunade lifted her head and met his gaze, still grinning. She waved to the large stack of files.

"These are all research notes from the Uchiha Clan. As the last Uchiha member in Konoha, I feel it is your duty to go through them and determine if anything is of use."

Sasuke's eyes widened and for a moment, his mouth hung open in his desperate attempt to find some way out of it. Unfortunately for him, Tsunade's statement made sense. He gritted his teeth as Tsunade laughed.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." he said though a clenched jaw and took up the stack.

Carefully Sasuke carried the files back to his apartment, Tsunade's laughter following him the entire way. But by the time he'd climbed the stairs and dumped the files on his desk, he had to admit he was intrigued. Uchiha research notes? What on?

The files also carried a faint trace of smoke and a couple of the folders looked charred. Had someone tried to get rid of them? Why?

Yes, Sasuke was very intrigued. Taking a hint from Naruto, he fixed himself some instant ramen and sat down to get started.

* * *

Hakai headed down to the old Uchiha clan residencies after nightfall. Tai was with him, the leader of the Elite KnS soldiers. The porcelain of his mask glinted in the moonlight but Hakai paid him little mind. He was used to them by now.

He could still see bloodstains on the walls of the village. No one had really thought to clean it up. Hakai almost laughed as he remembered this was the first time he'd been here since the massacre. Turning, he reached up to touch a dark brown stain on the nearest wall. From the angle of the splatter, the attacker had passed quickly. The one who'd died probably hadn't even known what was coming.

_They all deserved to die._

"Hakai-sama,"

Hakai jerked from his memories and continued on, passing the house where he once had lived. He paid it no mind. Instead he headed to where the clan elders had met often and began searching for the hidden panel.

After a few minutes of searching, Hakai finally found the secret catch and a panel slid away, revealing stairs. Before he could head down though, Hakai and Tai both looked up at a silent call. Tai looked to Hakai and the Tsukokage nodded.

"Go on. There's nothing down here that can hurt me anymore."

Tai nodded and took off, flitting out the door and over the buildings and away.

Hakai sighed once Tai was out of sight and stepped into the dank stairwell. The panel slid securely closed behind him and he searched around until he found a light. Luckily, even after all these years, the wiring hadn't gone faulty. The lights still came on as easily as if it were yesterday.

The memories still haunted him as if it were yesterday.

Hakai placed a hand on the wall to steady himself as the past flashed by behind his lids.

_Endless screams that would soon be joined by his own voice, the flash of blood, whir of electricity, crying out to a god that wouldn't, couldn't answer...god save us...GOD..._

Hakai gasped and shook himself, wiping away a single tear that fell from his face.

"Move," he commanded himself and continued down into what he had once called the heart of hell.

Now he knew that it was only its welcome center.

_Welcome to hell. Please try to keep your screams to a minimum and do not write on the walls.  
_

Hakai groaned as he entered the main hall, the cells to either side of him. Had they been glass back then? The smell of dried blood was overpowering. He coughed and held his side as the pain began, echoes of so many years before.

Blood everywhere, so much of it that of captives and not enough of it of captors.

_God save us_ written on the door of one cell. Hakai laughed dryly. He turned and at last, lifted his head to the final message, where he himself had written it.

_GOD no longer controls me._

Pain burst into flame beneath his hands and once again screams reigned through the halls.


End file.
